A vos ordres
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: A cause d'une importante dette qu'elle doit rembourser, Natsuki Kuga doit travailler pour une famille bourgeoise.
1. Chapitre 01 Relation maître et employé

Chapitre 1 Relation maître et employé.

* * *

><p>On était au beau milieu du mois d'août, dans un grand manoir près de Tokyo. A l'intérieur de la majestueuse demeure se trouvait un groupe de jeunes filles, issues de riches familles. Assises autour d'une table en verre, dans un luxueux salon, elles étaient en train de bavarder joyeusement. La pièce était immense, il y avait une grande cheminée, des tapis en soie d'orient qui recouvraient le sol, plusieurs lustres en cristal éclairant toute la pièce ainsi que de nombreux tableaux de maîtres sur les murs de l'habitation. Cette pièce montrait, que ceux qui habitaient dans cet endroit étaient très aisés. L'une des jeunes filles avait de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux couleurs rubis. Elle riait gaiement avec ses amies et appela son domestique, qui était debout près de la porte d'entrée. Il avait les cheveux bleus mi-courts qui étaient attachés en queue de cheval et avait des yeux couleur émeraude. Il était vêtu d'une chemisette blanche, avec une cravate grise ainsi que d'un costume noir. Sur sa veste au niveau de la poche supérieur droite; il y avait comme une sorte d'armoiries, avec brodées dessus une hydre pourpre.<p>

''Natsuki ! Viens ici immédiatement !'' Ordonna la fille aux cheveux châtains.

Le serviteur s'approcha sur le champ vers la demoiselle et se pencha vers celle-ci, en se tenant la main au niveau de sa poitrine, pour se mettre au niveau de la jeune fille.

''Oui ? Que me voulez-vous Viola-sama ?''

''Tu ne le sais pas ?''

''Je suis sincèrement désolée de mon ignorance, veuillez me faire part de votre problème. Peut-être que je pourrais vous aider à y remédier.''

''Ce thé est immonde ! Comment oses-tu me faire boire cette horreur ? Et en plus, il est froid.'' Pesta la fille aux iris cramoisis, en poussant bruyamment sa tasse de thé loin d'elle.

''Je vois, je vous présente mes sincères excuses. Je vais vous en apporter une autre tasse immédiatement.''

''Tu crois que cela fera réellement quelque chose ?''

''Je-'' Ne pouvant continuer sa phrase, la bourgeoise l'interrompit.

''Tu ne vas rien faire ou dire ! Vire moi l'incompétente qui m'a fait ce breuvage infecte ! Qu'elle ne remette plus jamais les pieds chez moi.''

''Mais Mademoiselle, cette personne travaille pour votre famille depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'années et n'a jamais fait d'erreur auparavant. S'il vous plaît, soyez un peu plus indulgente avec elle, laissez-lui une chance de se racheter.'' Implora la fille aux iris jade.

''Je m'en fiche totalement du nombre d'années qu'elle travaille ici ! Une incapable reste une incapable ! Tu veux peut être prendre sa place ?'' Suggéra l'employeur en souriant narquoisement.

''Je...Non…''

''C'est bien ce que je croyais...Et puis surtout je ne t'ai pas demandée un seul instant ton avis, pour qui te prends-tu pour me répondre ainsi ? Tu dois seulement te conformer à mes décisions, tu n'as pas à me contredire. Aurais-tu oublié qui est le maître et qui est le chien ici ? Ou devrais-je te rappeler de nouveau ta place dans ses lieux ?'' Demanda la bourgeoise en se levant gracieusement de sa chaise, pour montrer sa hauteur mais surtout sa supériorité par rapport à son employé qui baissa des yeux, acceptant sans rechigner les volontés de son maître.

''Non...je n'ai pas oublié ma place oujou-sama..._je n'ai jamais pu omettre ce détail car vous me le mentionnez sans cesse que je suis votre fidèle toutou et je le resterai jusqu'à ce que j'aurai payé toutes mes dettes envers votre famille._..veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse envers vous, cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous en fais la promesse solennelle.'' Répondit la domestique qui avait mis un genoux un terre et lorsqu'elle croisa les rubis de celle qu'elle servait, elle évitait son regard en observant le sol. Alors que la servante savait que son propriétaire était probablement en train d'arborer un sourire victorieux.

''Voilà ce que j'attendais de mon loyal serviteur, tu peux disposer.''

''Comme vous le souhaitez Viola-sama.'' Termina le serviteur qui baissa de nouveau la tête en se tenant cette fois-ci la poitrine avec son avant bras, pour montrer sa totale soumission envers celle à qui elle devait obéir.

La beauté sombre se releva ensuite du sol puis se dirigea vers la table et prit la tasse de thé ainsi que la théière, qu'elle avait posé dans un plateau d'argent puis elle le posa à son avant bras droit. Elle se courba de nouveau devant son maître, avant de se retirer. En sortant de la pièce, la fille aux iris émeraude se mit à grimacer et à frapper violemment son poing contre le mur.

''C'est pas vrai !''

Le serviteur se mit à respirer profondément pour regagner son calme et elle s'orienta ensuite vers les cuisines, qui se situaient à l'opposé du salon. Là-bas, elle se dirigea vers l'une des employées, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec les cheveux grisonnants. Elle était au fourneau, en train de préparer le repas pour le soir.

''Je suis venue pour rapporter cette tasse de thé, Viola-sama n'a pas apprécié son goût et il s'est refroidi entre temps.'' Déclara Natsuki en regardant la femme plus âgée avec un air triste.

''Oh non ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que-'' La cuisinière se mit à pleurer à chaude larme, en mettant ses mains devant son visage.

Kuga la regarda avec peine et elle ne put soutenir son regard alors elle se mit à scruter le sol tout en serrant fortement ses deux poings, qui ne cessèrent de convulser d'énervement.

''Je suis réellement désolée, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour la faire changer d'avis...mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. » _Comme d'habitude, pourquoi j'essaye à chaque fois de tenter quelque chose alors que j'ai conscience que mon opinion n'a pas la moindre valeur et n'en aura jamais._

''Ce n'est pas ta faute Kuga-san, quand elle a une idée en tête…elle n'en démord pas. Et puis tu ne fais qu'obéir aux directives de la maîtresse de maison alors je ne t'en veux pas, et je dois l'avouer que je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre ici. C'est vrai que j'ai vécu de nombreuses années ici en tant que cuisinière, mais je savais pertinemment qu'à un moment ou à un autre, ce genre d'événement se produirait. Surtout lorsque j'ai appris que c'était Viola-sama qui allait diriger ses lieux.''

''…''

''Je pense que je dois partir maintenant et préparer mes affaires, Kuga...non Natsuki, je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite, car tu en auras besoin.'' La cuisinière serra une dernière fois dans ses bras la fille aux cheveux nuit et s'en alla en sanglotant à l'étage supérieur.

La princesse de glace se mit à mordre fortement sa lèvre inférieure puis demanda à un autre employé de maison, que l'on prépare une tasse de thé. Notre héroïne se dirigea de nouveau vers le salon, où son maître était en train de parler et de rire joyeusement avec ses amies, tandis que la beauté sombre faisait tout son possible pour ne pas s'énerver contre le comportement frivole, que possédait celle à qui elle devait réaliser toutes les volontés. La fille aux cheveux bleus s'approcha vers la table et posa délicatement la tasse sur la table, puis versa le liquide anglais dans la porcelaine.

''Tenez Mademoiselle.'' Ajouta la princesse de glace, qui mit la tasse juste en face de son maître. Puis la protagoniste s'inclina et se remit aux côtés de la bourgeoise, en se tenant cette fois-ci droit comme un piqué et elle ne bougea plus. Elle attendait un ordre de l'héritière aux iris cramoisis, avant de reprendre sa place près de la porte.

''Pourquoi m'apportes-tu cela ?'' Glapit l'enfant gâtée perplexe, en arquant un sourcil, alors qu'elle se tourna vers la louve qui baissa son regard vers elle.

''Parce que vous me l'aviez demandé, Viola-sama.''

''Vraiment ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas.''

_Elle ne s'en rappelle pas ? Elle a viré la cuisinière à cause de cette saleté de tasse de thé ! Et elle ose me dire qu'elle ne s'en rappelle pas !_ Hurla mentalement la beauté sombre, alors qu'aucune expression n'était perceptible sur son visage.

''Pourtant vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez une autre tasse de thé car la précédente n'était pas à votre convenance, me saurais-je trompée ?''

''Oh mais c'est vrai.'' Sourit la riche héritière en frappant dans ses mains. ''Comment puis-je oublier ce petit détail.''

''...''

''Tu sais quoi ? Je n'en veux plus maintenant, c'était trop long, tout est de ta faute Kuga, tu m'as faite attendre.''

_Je l'ai fait patienter seulement deux minutes ! Elle voulait quoi ? Que je me téléporte par magie jusque ici pour ne pas la faire attendre ? Si je pouvais, je la ferais disparaître._

''Je suis sincèrement désolée, cela ne se reproduira plus.'' S'excusa le larbin de manière coupable.

''Des promesses...toujours des promesse...je suis quelqu'un de clémente alors je laisse passer pour cette fois-ci.''

_Tellement généreux de votre part, comme toujours._

''Mais tu dois avoir une punition pour m'avoir déçue.'' Ajouta la riche héritière.

''Je comprends, je mérite une sanction pour ne pas avoir rempli correctement mon rôle.''

''Bien. Tu n'es pas aussi bête que je le croyais.''

''...''

La jeune arrogante jeta le contenu de la tasse sur la fille aux iris jades qui ne bougea pas d'un poil, même si elle bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Elle ne pouvait pas s'emporter, elle avait réussi à tenir jusqu'à maintenant et elle n'allait pas tout gâcher, pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant. Et les amies de la brunette qui avaient assistées à la scène, se mirent à rire aux éclats en voyant l'état de l'esclave de la prétentieuse, qui était maintenant totalement trempée.

''Voulez-vous autre chose Mademoiselle ?'' Questionna Kuga qui était impassible aux moqueries ou même au thé qui dégoulinait sur son visage.

''Oui, que tu changes tes vêtements, comment peux-tu te présenter ainsi devant moi ? Sincèrement, tu me gâches la vue.''

_Et vous vous me gâchez la vie, on est quitte alors. Non, malheureusement, on ne l'est pas._

''A vos ordres.'' Répondit l'employé aux cheveux sombres qui s'était de nouveau inclinée vers la maîtresse de maison.

''Ah, et n'oublie surtout pas de ramener la tasse.'' Termina la brunette en souriant de toutes ses dents.

''Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cet oubli.''

''Comme c'est triste, les bons petits employés se font de plus en plus rare de nos jours. J'en ai eu plusieurs fois la preuve aujourd'hui.'' Commenta en se moquant la maîtresse de maison, en compagnie de ses amies.

La subordonnée ne prit pas note de la pique qui lui avait été spécialement destinée et prit la tasse de thé puis s'en alla de la pièce. A l'extérieur, elle se mit à serrer fortement la tasse dans sa main à cause de sa frustration grandissante et l'objet de porcelaine se brisa en mille morceaux et lui coupa la main, qui était maintenant en sang.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe Natsuki !'' Gronda la brunette qui avait entendue du bruit.

''Rien du tout Viola-sama. Ne vous inquiétez pas.'' _Comme si cela pouvait se produire._

''Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi. Mais pour les erreurs que tu pourrais encore faire.''

_''Bah voyons, comme ça m'étonne à peine de sa part. Il faut que je fasse attention que mon sang ne salisse pas le tapis ou je vais être punie pour mon incompétence.''_ Grogna la princesse de glace qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Celle-ci était minuscule et assez modeste, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à part un lit, quelques livres et un placard où il n'y avait que les mêmes costumes que portait en ce moment même Kuga. Elle se changea rapidement et essuya le thé qu'elle avait sur son faciès. Puis elle soigna sa main et arrangea un bandage dessus. Finalement, elle s'allongea exténuée sur son lit et prit un cadre qui était à côté de son lit regardant la photographie avec un air triste. C'était une photographie d'elle et de ses deux parents quand elle était enfant.

''Pourquoi ai-je mérité ce sort ? Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, je leur appartiens et je ne peux m'enfuir car je me le suis promise à moi même de tenir le coup. Tout est de la faute de mon géniteur, je n'aurais pas autant souffert, s'il ne nous avait pas endettés et ne m'avait pas amenée dans cette enfer.'' Soupira le misérable serviteur en passant ses mains sur son visage.


	2. Chapitre 02 Les dettes de Natsuki

Chapitre 02 Les dettes de Natsuki.

* * *

><p><em>Dans le salon du manoir.<em>

''Natsuki viens ici !'' Gronda la riche héritière qui était assise sur un fauteuil, en train de lire un livre. L'esclave rejoint rapidement son maître et se mit à ses côtés, en se courbant pour se mettre à son niveau afin de mieux prendre note de sa requête.

''Oui, mademoiselle.''

''J'ai un cadeau pour toi.'' Déclara en souriant la châtaigne. _Est-ce la fin du monde ? Ou suis-je dans un monde parallèle dans lequel on a changé Viola-sama ? Mystère._

Elle se baissa sur le côté et remit à son serviteur un paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau bleu et insista du regard, pour que Kuga l'ouvre. La domestique obéit sagement aux directives et essaya de paraître de marbre lorsqu'elle vit le soi-disant objet, que l'on lui offrait.

''Alors il te plait ?'' _Dois-je être sincère ? C'est vrai je n'ai pas le droit d'omettre la moindre opinion, je n'en ai pas le droit ou je serais virée._

''Euh…N'est-ce pas un collier pour chien ?'' S'enquit hésitante la louve, en observant sur toutes les coutures, l'objet en cuir noir.

''C'est ton collier. Je l'ai choisi avec un très grand soin. Tu devrais le porter, pour voir s'il te va bien.'' _Elle plaisante... n'est-ce pas ? En plus, il y a mon nom gravé dessus !_

''Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Peut-être que ton maître te le mette ?''

''…'' Le serviteur dévoué mit l'objet autour de son cou. Quant à la brunette, elle avait un sourire satisfait.

''Il te va à la perfection Natsuki. Tu devrais le porter tous les jours. Ainsi on saura que tu es ma propriété.'' _Super ! Comme si personne ne le savait déjà._

''Comme vous le souhaitez oujou-sama.'' Répondit docilement la pauvre servante en s'inclinant, alors qu'elle serrait fortement ses poings derrière son dos.

''J'ai oublié autre chose avec.'' _Quoi ! Elle plaisante ? Y a pas pire que cette horreur !_

La bourgeoise chercha dans un sac et sous ses yeux horrifiés, notre héroïne vit une laisse apparaître, mais ne laissa aucune émotion passée sur son visage.

''Allez baisses-toi, pour que je mette ton cadeau.'' Le toutou se mit sagement sur ses genoux et vit la bourgeoise attacher la laisse. ''Tu es parfait et si on allait se promener dehors maintenant ?''

''Noooon !'' Hurla la princesse de glace qui se releva de son lit en sueur et observa paniquée les alentours, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle toucha autour de son cou et se mit à soupirer.

_''Bon sang c'était un horrible cauchemar, et maintenant même quand je dors je me fais maltraiter par oujou-sama. Et j'espère sincèrement que ce n'était pas un rêve prémonitoire. Viola-sama serait réellement capable de m'offrir ce genre d'objet.'' _Pensa la louve mettant ses mains devant son visage.

Kuga sortit de son lit lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie depuis quelques minutes et qu'elle devait se préparer. Elle se dirigea vers sa penderie et l'ouvrit. Elle examina ses nombreux et mêmes costumes noirs un moment, puis en retira un qu'elle posa sur son lit. Se déshabillant pour se changer, elle se rappela pour quelle raison elle travaillait dans ce manoir. Car aujourd'hui cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle était sous les ordres ou plutôt la dictature de Viola-sama.

-xox-

_Flash-back_

Cela se passa lorsque Natsuki avait 14 ans, elle vivait avec son père et ils avaient des difficultés financières, car son géniteur était un accroc aux jeux en tous genres : que ce soit les courses de chevaux ou les jeux de hasard. Quant à sa mère, elle était morte d'une longue maladie lorsqu'elle avait l'âge de trois ans. Ils vivaient dans une très grande précarité, les frais médicaux de sa défunte mère et le salaire d'une personne ne pouvait subvenir aux besoins de la famille. Les dettes et factures s'entassaient de plus en plus chaque jour, ne laissant aucun répit aux deux membres de la famille. Le père de Kuga était parti au jour, au petit matin, sans donner la moindre explication et ne revînt plus jamais depuis. L'adolescente espérait qu'il allait revenir à un moment ou un autre mais au bout d'un mois, elle perdit toute confiance. Elle était maintenant seule et totalement abandonnée à son sort, elle essaya de travailler par elle-même, mais au noir, car elle n'avait pas l'âge légal pour travailler. Elle a donc dû arrêter ses études et elle cumula plusieurs petits boulots, qui étaient rémunérée une misère mais elle n'avait pas le choix pour survivre et se nourrir ainsi que pour payer les factures. Les usuriers et les banques étaient venues reprendre les biens et l'argent que devait l'homme, et virent que celui-ci s'était enfui en laissant derrière lui sa jeune fille.

L'adolescente avait vécu depuis ce jour dans un orphelinat car n'étant pas majeure, elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre seule. Les services de l'enfance l'avaient envoyée là-bas, car l'adolescente aux cheveux jais n'avait pas d'autres familles ou proches qui pourraient s'occuper d'elle. Mais elle apprit par la suite, qu'elle devait rembourser les dettes de son père, à une certaine famille nommée Fujino. Il leur avait emprunté une importante somme d'argent car son père était coursier en bourse, il fit des placements assez conséquents avec leur fortune, et fit des pertes considérables. Il en avait même détourné une partie pour son addiction aux jeux. Cette puissante famille possédait plusieurs complexes immobiliers et des nombreuses entreprises dans tout le Japon.

Le père de famille alla voir la jeune fille à l'orphelinat et lui parla des dettes de son père, qu'il allait effacer car il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de la jeune fille si son père avait accumulé toutes ses emprunts et elle ne devait pas payer pour ses erreurs. Mais l'adolescente ne pouvait accepter ce genre de proposition et demanda à l'homme de travailler pour lui afin de rembourser une partie des dettes de son paternel car elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on est de la pitié envers elle. Même si cette famille avait l'air visiblement très riche, elle ne pouvait accepter leur charité à cause de sa fierté, qui était peut-être mal placée selon le point de vue de certains, cependant la princesse de glace ne le voyait pas ainsi. Voyant l'air obstiné de la jeune fille, Mr. Fujino accepta son offre à contre-cœur. L'homme revînt voir la fillette quelques semaines plus tard et lui proposera un travail. Celui de protéger ses filles en tant que garde du corps car elles étaient constamment en danger. Mais elle devait se faire passer pour un garçon, pour pouvoir mieux les protéger. Car si on savait qu'elle était une fille, il se serait plus dangereux que ce soit pour les héritières ou pour Kuga elle-même. Quand elle prendra sa fonction, la beauté sombre touchera un salaire. Une partie, pour payer les dettes de son père et une autre, pour pouvoir vivre par elle-même par la suite, quand elle sera libre et qu'elle ne travaillera plus pour la riche famille. La fille aux cheveux sombres accepta l'offre et intégra un an plus tard, la demeure des bourgeois en se travestissant en garçon pour que les jeunes demoiselles dont elle devait protéger la vie, ne sachent pas sa véritable identité. Il en fut de même pour toutes les personnes qui connaissaient ou qui faisaient parties de l'entourage proche de la famille Fujino. Seul Mr. Fujino, son épouse, leur garde du corps ainsi que le médecin de la famille connaissaient sa véritable identité.

Notre héroïne pour cacher sa féminité dut couper ses cheveux de façon garçonne, porter constamment un bandage pour couvrir sa poitrine - qui ne cessait de croître au fil du temps. Elle commença à prendre l'habitude à se référer au masculin et pour paraître plus crédible, elle cria fortement pour casser sa voix afin qu'elle soit plus masculine, même si elle était déjà assez grave. Elle s'exerça à se battre dans tous les styles de combat possibles et inimaginables (comme la boxe, le judo, les arts martiaux...) et à manier diverses armes (l'épée, le pistolet, les armes blanches,...) et elle apprit aussi les rudiments de la protection rapprochée, avec l'aide du garde du corps de Mr. Fujino, c'est-à-dire Sergay Wang.

Elle dut travailler son physique pour qu'il soit un peu plus muscler afin d'être apte à n'importe quelle situation. Elle fit de la musculation et d'autres exercices d'endurance et d'agilité mais aussi de la gymnastique afin d'assouplir son corps. Ainsi elle pouvait facilement grimper ou descendre aux arbres et aux murs. Elle apprit aussi des gestes de secourisme ou de survie. Elle fit même une sorte de mission de survie dans une île privée, qui appartenait à ses maîtres, au milieu de nulle part. Malgré tant de travail sur son corps, la princesse de glace avait tout de même un corps assez fin et svelte mais musclé à sec, enfin ça ne faisait pas trop.

Pour satisfaire tous les besoins de celui à qui elle devait se soumettre et l'aider, elle dut apprendre de nombreux rudiments. Elle étudia la cuisine, apprenant à préparer de nombreux plats de nombreux continents du globe. Elle apprit différentes langues, pour les affaires internationales, si par exemple les interlocuteurs de ses maîtres étaient étrangers.

Un an plus tard, elle connaissait tous les rudiments du combat et de ce que devait faire un garde du corps. Puis lorsque son entraînement fut achevé, elle s'installa au manoir de ses employeurs et y rencontra Viola et Shizuru Fujino. La première avait 12 ans et la seconde 13 ans.

Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau physiquement, on aurait dit des jumelles, mais leur caractère était ce qui était le plus dissemblable. Shizuru accueillit avec une joie non-dissimulée le nouveau garde du corps, elle était toujours gentille avec elle, elle jouait souvent avec le domestique et appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie, elle considérait Natsuki comme un membre à part entière de sa propre famille. Quant à sa jeune sœur, elle ne voulait pas d'un étranger chez elle, mais ne montra aucune hostilité apparente et fit semblant d'accueillir l'arrivante à bras ouverts, mais ce n'était qu'une façade pour ses parents et sa grande sœur.

Le temps passa et les choses se dégradèrent dans la famille, quelques mois plus tard (soit sept) les parents des deux fillettes demandèrent le divorce car Kento Fujino et sa femme Sei se disputaient la plupart du temps et des soupçons d'adultère, étaient l'une des nombreuses raisons de leur divorce. Après que la décision de séparation fut prononcée, Shizuru décida d'aller vivre avec sa mère à Kyoto car elle ne voulait pas abandonner sa mère, qui était seule. Quant à Viola, elle préféra vivre à Tokyo car il y avait son père, qui allait se retrouver seul mais il y avait aussi tous ses amis dont elle ne voulait pas se séparer. La princesse de glace resta auprès de Viola et de son père, car c'était lui qui l'avait engagé. Après la séparation des parents, et que les deux filles vivaient séparément, Mr. Fujino rentrait peu souvent à la demeure et ne faisait que voyager et travailler délaissant totalement sa progéniture, qui se retrouvait toute seule la plupart du temps. Mais pour compenser son absence, il la couvait de cadeaux et lui offrait tout ce qu'elle souhaitait et cela sans aucune restriction.

Au début, elle était gentille et amicale envers ses domestiques mais son comportement changea radicalement… Peut-être à cause de la solitude, qui se faisait de plus en plus présente mais elle a pris aussi l'habitude d'avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait et quand elle le souhaitait. Et elle en profita pour s'en prendre à tous ceux qui travaillaient pour elle, car ils ne pouvaient s'opposer à elle. Ses employés étaient une sorte de bouc-émissaire à son chagrin mais surtout un défouloir, qui ne pouvait se défendre ou riposter. Et bien sûr, la beauté sombre était la cible de choix aux sautes d'humeur de la riche héritière. Car elle était constamment à ses côtés. La bourgeoise lui faisait vivre chaque jour les pires misères, pour la distraire de son ennuie ou simplement pour s'amuser. Mais la protagoniste ne pouvait rien dire, elle devait vivre avec les humiliations continuelles, qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes bien que le côté humiliant était le plus dur à supporter. Viola savait par son père que son employé de maison devait éponger de nombreuses dettes envers sa famille, et en profitait pour la menacer. Si elle ne lui obéissait pas au doigt et à l'œil, elle la renverrait sans aucune hésitation ou alors elle s'en prendrait aux autres domestiques, qui contrairement à elle, avaient une famille à nourrir.

La beauté sombre n'avait nulle possibilité pour s'en sortir et se plia à contre-cœur aux volontés tyranniques de son maître. La châtaigne la traitait depuis comme un jouet, lui faisait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle devait se contraindre à tous les caprices de Viola car elle était son chien, comme le disait si souvent la fille aux cheveux ambres. Même un chien serait mieux traité qu'elle, si l'arrogante le voulait : elle disait à Natsuki d'aller dormir sous la pluie à la belle étoile car son chien ne pouvait dormir avec des personnes du rang des Fujino. Si la despote le souhaitait, son serviteur devait la suivre en courant derrière sa voiture et bien sûr, la louve n'avait pas le droit de laisser la prétentieuse sans protection ni défense, même si pour cela notre esclave devait courir plusieurs kilomètres. Ou pendant les repas, elle devait manger seule les restes dans la cuisine tard dans la nuit, en attendant que son tortionnaire n'est plus besoin d'elle, ce qui pouvait être jusqu'à minuit minimum ou même plus tard, mais étant épuisée par la rudesse de l'après-midi, il arrivait que la beauté sombre ne mange pas du tout. Tous les matins, elle devait se réveiller sans exception aux aurores, pour préparer les affaires de Viola. Que ce soit ses vêtements, la coiffer, ou préparer son bain, le menu du petit déjeuner ainsi que mettre les couverts sur la table.

Si la riche aux iris cramoisis voulait quelque chose, même des plus farfelus, notre héroïne devait fournir ce qu'elle voulait. Le docile serviteur pouvait faire les courses la nuit, si la maîtresse de maison le souhaitait. Par exemple un aliment, dernièrement ce fût des cerises (fruit peu courant dans les étalages des épiceries ou supermarché Japonais), elle **devait** en trouver une même si ce n'était pas de saison. Pour les dérangements rencontrés, les marchands recevaient une compensation financière. Et parfois l'arrogante changeait d'avis, ne souhaitant plus ce qu'elle avait demandé.

Kuga eut de nombreuses fractures et blessures en aidant son employeur, qui se mettait parfois dans des situations très périlleuses. Viola lui avait appris au fil du temps que son employé n'était plus libre et qu'elle n'existait que pour assouvir ses besoins et ses quatre volontés. Ce que commença à croire le valet, qui n'avait plus la volonté de se battre ou de se révolter contre sa condition de vie. Et elle se laissa traiter de la pire manière, sans émettre la moindre opposition à sa condition. Qui était devenue finalement tout à fait normal pour elle.

Mais malgré tout, l'esclave commençait à ressentir une haine féroce contre son sadique employeur, qui ne cessait de s'accroître chaque jour mais elle devait tenir jusqu'à ses 28 ans et elle sera libre de partir car elle aura remboursé toutes ses dettes, qu'importe ce qu'elle devait subir. Elle avait réussi à tenir 5 ans et il ne lui restait plus que la moitié. Et c'était la seule chose qui la faisait tenir jusqu'à maintenant.

_Fin flash-back_

_-xox-_

La fille aux cheveux nuit entendit les cris perçant du monstre aux iris cramoisis, euh...de son employeur qui l'appelait.

''NATSUKI VIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !''

_Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase ? Je suis sûre que j'aurai remboursé toutes mes dettes depuis longtemps, si je recevais à chaque fois de l'argent. _Soupira la beauté sombre qui enfila rapidement sa veste noire ainsi que sa cravate, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun défaut sur ses vêtements. Puis ayant fini de totalement s'habiller, le larbin à la chevelure jais sortit de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du manoir.


	3. Chapitre 03 L'accident

Chapitre 03 L'accident

* * *

><p>Natsuki qui avait entendue l'appel peu amical de son employeur, se dirigea immédiatement à l'extérieur et se dirigea dans l'immense jardin des Fujino. Celui-ci devait faire plusieurs hectares, sans compter la forêt de cerisiers, de pins et d'érables qui leur appartenait aussi, mais elle était en dehors de leur domaine. De nombreuses fleurs tels que des iris, azalées et magnolias et d'autres fleures typiques d'un jardin japonais bordaient le chemin défini par des pierres volcaniques. Il y avait une piscine de taille piscine olympique près du manoir, et un peu plus loin, un terrain de tennis, un haras et une piste atterrissage pour l'hélicoptère privée de Mr. Fujino. Ainsi que plusieurs garages renfermant des véhicules les plus luxueuses les uns des autres (que ce soit des motos, voitures de collection ou de courses, tels que des Ferrari, Porsche Gt carrera, Rolls Royles …). Des statues et des fontaines étaient éparpillées dans l'espace vert, elles étaient composées de pierre granite blanche. Il y avait aussi un immense verger qui contenait des orangers et citronniers, et un lac où était disposé plusieurs roches de granite et pierre volcanique, représentant des îles; des galets de tailles et couleurs différentes délimitées l'espace d'eau. Il y avait dans ce lieu à la fois de la modernité mais en même temps les éléments essentiels du traditionnel jardin Japonais. Cela montrait le train de vie de cette famille qui pouvait tout se permettre comme excentricité.<p>

Lorsque que la domestique à la chevelure jais découvrit pour la première fois le lieu à ses quinze ans, elle en était ébahie mais surtout décontenancée par cette abondante luxure. C'était un contraste palpable avec sa vie précédente, quand elle vivait avec ses deux parents. Elle habitait depuis toute petite dans la banlieue de Tokyo, dans un minuscule appartement une pièce. Et à l'intérieur, il y avait le strict minimum; deux futons, une gazinière et des petites armoires. Les douches et toilettes étaient communes aux locataires de l'appartement. La louve se rendait compte de son statut par rapport à celui des personnes pour qui elle travaillait et accepta qu'elle n'aurait jamais rien en commun avec ces personnes, et elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne était seulement qu'un employé et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Le garde du corps vit la buveuse de thé en compagnie de ses amies bourgeoise, elles étaient en train de jouer au badminton dans le jardin. Le dévoué serviteur avança vers son tyrannique d'employeur.

''Oujou-sama vous m'avez demandé ?'' S'enquit Kuga en se courbant alors qu'elle avait rejoint la Fujino.

''Mieux vaut tard que jamais, il t'en a fallu du temps pour venir ici !'' _Vu la grandeur de cet endroit, c'est un miracle que j'arrive aussi vite sans utiliser une carte pour ne pas me perdre mais surtout pour arriver à vous retrouvez. Alors que vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous seriez ici. Je pourrais réellement croire que je suis un chien, j'ai réussi à pister votre trace grâce au son de votre voix._

''Je suis sincèrement désolée, veuillez excuser une personne aussi incompétente que moi.'' _Car c'est sûrement ce que vous êtes en train de penser en ce moment-même._

''Oui tu l'es, comme si tu ne le savais pas.''

''Je m'en excuse de vous importuner ainsi par ma stupidité.''

''C'est bien que tu le reconnaisses.''

''Bien sûr. Vous avez toujours raison.''

''Merci. Alors voilà, mon volant est coincée dans les branches de cet arbre, alors va le chercher immédiatement.'' Ordonna la peste en montrant du doigt, l'objet qui était entre des branches, tout en haut d'un érable du Japon.

La princesse de glace allait se diriger vers le débarras du jardin mais l'adolescente au regard cramoisi l'interpella avant qu'elle ne parte.

''Où vas-tu Natsuki ?''

''Je vais aller au débarras, pour aller chercher une échelle Oujou-sama.'' Remarqua l'esclave à la chevelure garçonne.

''Pourquoi ?'' _Est-ce une question piège ?_

''Pour monter dessus…afin d'aller dans l'arbre pour attraper votre volant, _je suppose_ ?'' Répondit peu confiante la servante.

''Il n'en est pas question ! Tu n'en as pas besoin, tu vas grimper directement à l'arbre et maintenant ! Je n'ai pas que cela à faire que d'attendre pendant je ne sais combien de temps que tu ailles au débarras et que tu reviennes. Compris ? Tu as l'air d'avoir oublié les trois principales règles que j'ai instauré dans ces lieux ! Pourrais-tu me les évoquer mon toutou ?'' Commanda de façon peu commode la despote aux rubis. Alors que son animal domestiqué ne semblait plus être perturbée d'être considérée comme un chien. Il mit sa main au niveau de sa poitrine pour accepter la demande.

''Comme vous le souhaitez Mademoiselle. Premièrement : je suis juste un simple employé sans aucune valeur et facilement remplaçable, je peux être congédié à n'importe quel instant si vous le souhaitez. Deuxièmement : je n'ai pas le droit d'omettre quelques opinions car je ne suis pas là pour penser par moi-même mais pour complaire à la moindre de vos exigences qui sont ma priorité absolue. Et troisièmement : Qu'importe ce que vous décidez, je dois me plier à vos directives sans m'en plaindre un seul instant ou je serais punie à cause de mon comportement.''

''Donc…qu'en as-tu déduit ?''

''Je vais aller chercher immédiatement votre volant sans utiliser une échelle, selon vos désirs Viola-sama.'' Répondit la louve qui s'inclina devant la brunette qui paraissait impatiente.

''Bon tu as fini les courbettes et de me lécher les bottes ! C'est lassant à force.'' _Non mais je n'y crois pas ! C'est elle qui m'a forcé à agir de cette manière si docile depuis toutes ses années ! Et elle s'en plaint maintenant. C'est vrai qu'elle est bipolaire. Quoi que je fasse, c'est toujours mal fait._

''Veuillez m'excuser.''

''Tu es toujours là ! Dépêche-toi bon sang ! Tu serviras à quelque chose pour une fois au lieu de faire le décor.'' _Espèce de…_

''A vos ordres.'' Le domestique essaya de garder son calme en souriant faussement et se dirigea vers l'arbre. Elle enleva ses gants noirs pour ne pas les abîmer (Nouvelle directive de la maîtresse de maison : Si on détériore les objets appartenant à la riche famille, on doit les rembourser. En plus d'être arrogante, la châtaigne était pingre. Que de qualité.). Et la servante dévouée grimpa avec une très grande agilité, grâce à l'entraînement qu'elle avait reçu, quand elle était plus jeune. Les amies de la jeune arrogante aux iris rubis étaient sous le charme de la dextérité du serviteur, ce qui agaça la princesse grincheuse, qui se mit à croiser des bras énervée. Puis le domestique de la riche à la chevelure blé, avait en main le volant tant désirée. L'employé de maison se mit debout sur la branche prenant la précaution qu'elle ne se brise pas et Kuga fit un salto arrière pour redescendre et elle se réceptionna parfaitement sur ses deux jambes sur le sol comme le ferait les grands gymnastes, sous les yeux émerveillés des amies de la riche héritière, qui se mirent à applaudir sa dextérité. Natsuki s'approcha de la jeune demoiselle et se mit sur un genou pour remettre l'objet à son maître, qui prit sa raquette et le jeta exprès de nouveau dans les branches de l'arbre.

''Oh mince, comme je suis maladroite. Je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pourtant pas fais exprès mais on dirait que tu devras à nouveau le chercher.''

''Il en va de soi, c'est mon devoir que d'obéir à toutes vos exigences car je ne suis là que pour servir humblement oujou-sama et c'est un grand honneur pour moi.'' Ajouta la princesse de glace qui ne broncha pas et retourna de nouveau dans l'arbre avec la même agilité qu'auparavant, ce qui énerva le tyran lorsqu'elle entendit ses amies vanter la prouesse de son garde du corps.

''Il est si cool et tellement mignon.''

''Tu as vu comment il a descendu de l'arbre, Viola-sama a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir à ses côtés.''

''Il est si serviable et gentil et tu as vu son sourire.''

''A tomber par terre.''

''En plus il est charmant et bien éduqué, le garçon parfait et un beau parti. J'aimerai qu'il soit mon petit ami ou même mon futur mari.''

''Chut ! Ne dis pas ça, il n'appartient qu'à Viola.''

''On peut toujours rêver. Et on ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve l'avenir.''

La beauté sombre ne fit pas attention aux compliments flatteurs des jeunes demoiselles de bonne famille, et rejoignit la jeune arrogante qui la commandait. Elle avait gardé sur ses traits son faux sourire et lui donna l'objet volant qu'elle présentait entre ses deux mains.

''Voilà votre volant, Mademoiselle.''

''Tu pourrais faire plus attention à ce pauvre arbre !'' Gronda la prétentieuse_. C'est de votre faute si j'abîme ce ''pauvre'' arbre !_

''…Je le ferai dorénavant.''

''Il vaudrait mieux pour toi. Ou je parlerai à père de ton mauvais comportement.''

''Je le conçois.''

Et ainsi que continua le jeu de la maîtresse de maison, elle recommença à jeter le volant dans l'arbre plus d'une dizaine de fois, et Kuga ne s'en plaignait jamais et allait le rechercher à chaque fois, sans se porter vindicative. Cette scène fit penser à un chien qui devait apporter une balle et la rapporter à son maître, qui le lançait à chaque fois pour s'amuser avec lui. La princesse de glace ne comprenait pour cette fille lui vouait une telle haine mais elle s'était habituée au fil du temps, d'être traitée de la sorte. C'était même devenu parfaitement normal pour elle. Si la beauté aux cramoisis se comportait soudainement de manière aimable et condescendante, alors la protagoniste en serait grandement perturbée.

''Tenez, Oujou-sama.''

''Je n'en veux pas ! Regarde comme il est abîmée par ta faute, si tu faisais plus attention à ce genre de chose, cela ne se produirait pas et puis j'en avais déjà un autre dans ma poche.'' L'adolescente pourrie-gâtée jeta brutalement le volant sur le visage de sa domestique. Son bouc émissaire fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas insulter ou plutôt faire avaler le volant à celle à qui la possédait.

''Tu es encore là ! Tu ne vas pas rester planter ici toute la journée à ne rien faire. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, alors tu peux disposer et le mieux serait tout de suite !''

''Je vois, si vous n'avez plus besoin de ma présence en ces lieux, je vais prendre conger. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de mon assistance.'' Le garde du corps aux émeraudes s'inclina et allait quitter le jardin mais il fut interpellé avant :

''Apporte moi un ice tea pendant que tu y es.''

''D'accord, je vous l'apporte immédiatement Viola-sama.'' Dit la louve en serrant fortement ses poings, qui tremblaient d'énervement. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais son employeur l'arrêta de nouveau.

''Et je veux avec deux glaçons et de forme triangulaire.'' _On en a ? Ça existe ? Vu l'excentrique d'employeur que j'ai, c'est fort probable qu'elle a demandé à son papa adoré de créer une entreprise pour les faire-faire. Au moins elle crée des emplois…enfin si elle ne fait pas raser plus tard l'endroit par simple envie…_

''Oui.''

''Et aussi une rondelle de citron vert sur le côté du verre. Pas du jaune, c'est beaucoup trop acide pour mon délicat palais.''

''Bien.''

''Et j'aimerai aussi des petits biscuits à la cannelle.''

''…d'accord. Autre chose ?'' Répondit en serrant des dents la bonne à tout faire.

''Non, alors ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, dépêche toi !''_ C'est de sa faute si je vais perdre du temps et je suis persuadée qu'elle va me le reprocher quand je reviendrai._

La fille aux cheveux verts se dirigea vers la cuisine et chercha du thé glacé dans un réfrigérateur. Puis sortit un citron et coupa une rondelle de forme circulaire sans qu'elle soit déformée de quelque manière que ce soit et elle essuya le verre pour qu'il soit parfait et sans buée. Kuga ajouta les deux glaçons (qu'elle dut tailler car comme le pensait notre protagoniste, les glaçons triangulaires n'existent pas, c'était encore une lubie de la brunette pour lui pourrir l'existence.) Et elle chercha dans les placards des gâteaux secs, qu'elle mit sur une petite assiette blanche, faisant attention qu'aucune miette ne soit éparpillée sur le plat. Le tout était posé sur un plateau en verre transparent. Puis le larbin aux yeux verts retourna immédiatement dans le jardin, pour ne pas faire attendre trop longtemps la peste car celle-ci pourrait s'en plaindre ou alors elle trouverait un moyen de la rabaisser ou d'insulter notre héroïne comme toujours. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle le fera, même si elle n'avait rien fait de mal. La beauté sombre fût surprise lorsqu'elle entendit des cris de stupeur à l'extérieur et elle accourra vers le tumulte. Puis elle vit à sa torpeur que son arrogante de maîtresse, était en train de monter dans un arbre de manière assez pitoyable selon le serviteur, qui essaya de ne pas s'en moquer. Son maitre n'arrêtait pas de glisser. Mais réalisant que la châtaigne pouvait avoir de grave problème, la princesse de glace posa délicatement sur le sol le plateau où se trouvait la boisson glacée et les biscuits. Et elle accourra auprès de celle à qui elle devait fidélité.

''Viola-sama je vous en supplie, descendez immédiatement ou vous allez tomber et vous blesser !''

''Pas question ! A qui crois-tu que tu donnes des ordres le chien !'' Aboya l'aimable employeur.

''Ce n'était point un ordre mais une simple suggestion.''

''Comme si j'en voulais de tes réflexions stupides qui n'ont aucune valeur. Garde-les pour toi ! Et puis si tu peux grimper facilement aux arbres alors je peux aussi le faire moi aussi.''

''Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, nous ne sommes pas en train de faire un concours. J'ai été entraînée pour faire ce genre de chose.'' _Et visiblement pas vous…_

''Alors ça veux dire que si j'y arrive, j'aurai beaucoup plus de mérite que toi.'' _Mais quelle tête de mule celle-là ! Qu'elle se casse quelque chose, on verra si elle se montre aussi obstinée par la suite dans un lit d'hôpital. Les pauvres infirmières…je les plains déjà._

''Non, car si vous blessez grièvement, il ne sera plus question de mérite.''

La bourgeoise à l'addiction de thé avait réussit par miracle à monter en haut de l'arbre, elle était assise sur une branche, fière d'elle. Soudainement, le bout de bois commençait à se plier sous le poids de la riche et se mit à craquer. Kuga voyant le danger imminent, se précipita et grimpa rapidement dans l'arbre mais la branche ne tenait pas et se brisa. La fille aux iris rubis tomba de celle-ci, la beauté sombre sauta elle aussi dans le vide pour attraper la brunette, et on pouvait entendre à cet instant des cris de terreurs ainsi que le bruit d'un impact sur le sol.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

**Viola** : Cette histoire est absurde et sans grand intérêt, c'est moi qui devrais être l'héroïne et non mon pitoyable larbin.

**Natsuki** _pensant_ : J'aurais préféré moi aussi. Faire le chien-chien, ça lui irait mieux.

**Viola** _en regardant son serviteur_ : Toi aussi tu trouves que l'histoire est nullen même un enfant de cinq écrirait quelque chose de plus intéressant, non ?

**Natsuki** _se courbant_ : Oui, vous avez parfaitement raison Mademoiselle.

**Viola** : Alors dis lui à cette incompétente ! C'est un ordre !

**Natsuki** _en soupirant_ : Vous êtes totalement médiocre et sans talent les milles et une nuits. Que s'en est navrant.

_L'auteur était presque au bord des larmes et ne su quoi répondre. Et puis elles étaient deux contre une._

**Viola** : Même Natsuki pourrait écrire la même chose.

**Auteur et Natsuki** _pensant en même temps_ : Dois-je le prendre pour une insulte ? De Viola ? Sûrement...

**Viola** : En plus c'est quoi cette omake ? Il est pathétique tout comme toi, en plus tu as été trop fainéante pour faire les deux précédentes. Je suis persuadée que le prochain ce sera toujours aussi nulle et même pire enfin si c'est possible.

_Les milles et une nuits part en pleurant._

**Viola** : Mais elle est trop sensible celle-là ! C'est bien les écrivains ça, un rien les vexe. Pourtant je lui ai fais des remarques constructives, elle devrait être flattée d'un tel honneur.

**Natsuki** : Oui très honorée…qui ne le serait pas…_Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que les milles et une nuits arrête d'écrire des omakes._


	4. Chapitre 04: Natsuki et ses sentiments

Chapitre 04: Natsuki et ses sentiments

* * *

><p>Natsuki était en train de sortir d'un avion en provenance de Thaïlande, elle avait en son unique possession un sac de taille moyen qu'elle chercha dans le quai d'embarcation. L'ayant en sa possession, elle portait en bandoulière. Elle était habillée d'un large baggy vert kaki, des vieilles rangers marron usés et bouseuses ainsi qu'une chemisette noir à col v et aux boutons crème. Les regards indiscrets se tournèrent vers la protagoniste qui attira l'attention par son accoutrement inhabituel mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle se dirigea vers à l'extérieur de l'aéroport et contempla un moment les alentours avec une pointe de nostalgie. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'était pas revenue à Tokyo, cette ville bruyante et polluée d'activité divers ne lui manquait pas particulièrement. Probablement parce qu'elle avait vécu des choses éprouvantes ici et elle allait sûrement continuer d'en vivre bien d'autres. La brune aux jades remarqua soudainement qu'une Mercedes noir à vitre teintée s'était mise à son niveau. Un homme sortit du véhicule et se dirigea vers la louve qui était aussitôt sur ses gardes.<p>

"Êtes-vous Kuga Natsuki ?'' S'enquit l'homme qui était vêtu d'un costume noir et un chapeau de la même teinte.

"Et qui le demande si je peux le demander ?" L'inconnu se courba et se présenta sans attendre en retirant sa casquette qu'il mit au niveau de son torse.

"Je suis Kazuya Kurachi, le chauffeur officiel des Fujino. Ils m'ont envoyé aujourd'hui afin que je vous ramène au manoir sans encombre. Ils ne peuvent vous accueillir directement étant occupé à cause des réunions et rendez-vous d'affaires qu'ils ont actuellement à cette heure-ci. Mais ils pourront vous être entièrement disponible vers la fin de la matinée, c'est-à-dire au déjeuner de midi. C'est à cet instant qu'ils vous parleront de votre nouvelle fonction au sein du manoir familial. Et vous ferez certainement connaissance par la même occasion de leurs jeunes filles qui rentreront d'ici peu de leur cours pour la pause déjeuner."

"Il en est donc ainsi. Je vois. Merci de toute cette attention en mon égard."

"Ce n'est rien, c'est même tout à fait normal. Je vais mettre vos bagages à l'arrière du véhicule et je vous amènerais par la suite au manoir des Fujino." L'homme allait prendre l'unique bagage de la beauté sombre mais celle-ci préféra le garder en sa possession. Car ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était tout ce que possédait la louve. Même si c'était peu, ça lui était essentiel. Kuga s'installa dès lors à l'arrière du moyen de locomotion.

En route vers ses nouveaux employeurs et sa toute nouvelle vie, la princesse de glace regarda attentivement à travers la vitre teintée de la Mercedes et voyait le paysage urbain défiler doucement sous ses yeux. Elle remarqua que la circulation était laborieuse et en accordéon, de nombreux conducteurs avaient eu la même idée de se retrouver sur cette route très fréquentée.

A l'arrêt depuis plusieurs minutes dans un embouteillage monstre, la fille aux jades se passa sa main sur sa tête rasée dont quelques millimètres de cheveux avait repoussé, montrant que sa chevelure était de couleur azure. Elle commençait à ne plus se reconnaître sous cette nouvelle image qu'elle projetait, elle n'était plus la fille aux cheveux longs et de corpulence assez frêle. Mais une toute autre personne qui n'était plus la véritable Natsuki Kuga mais un parfait inconnu qui prenait à part entière son identité et corps.

Maintenant la beauté sombre était beaucoup plus grande, plus d'un mètre quatre vingt malgré qu'elle soit plus petite que certains hommes. Elle a dû même prendre des hormones de croissance car tout les efforts qu'elle avait fait subir sur son corps à un laps de temps si rapide et court avait grandement ralenti sa croissance. Sa peau avait prise une belle teinte basanée à cause de son entraînement dans un camp militaire au milieu d'une jungle hostile qu'elle avait reçu dans les derniers mois, afin de modeler à la perfection son mental ainsi que son physique. Elle avait plus de muscle et de force. Une petite cicatrice blanche et indélébile au temps se voyait distinctement à son arcade sourcilière droit. Probablement dû quand elle s'est battue contre un autre militaire qui l'a fait passé par la fenêtre à cause d'une histoire de fierté et de rivalité mal placé. Son regard était plus sombre, les traits de son visage toujours aussi fin mais plus dur montrant qu'elle avait vécu des choses des plus éprouvantes. Elle avait au début de terrible difficulté à supporter son entraînement quotidien qu'elle pensait tout bonnement des plus inhumains.

En trois ans, elle devait tout ingurgiter le plus possible. Que ce soit les connaissances physiques ainsi qu'intellectuelles. Elle devait constamment s'améliorer, et apprendre de nouvelle chose pour être parfaite sous tout rapport car on ne l'était jamais entièrement.

Elle se rappela qu'il lui est arrivé à de nombreuses reprises de vouloir tout abandonner sous un coup de tête, et d'échapper à cette vie car ce qu'elle vivait chaque jour était des plus torturants. C'est à l'âge de quatorze ans qu'elle entra dans cette nouvelle vie. Les enfants de son âge ne vivaient pas ce qu'elle devait endurer quotidiennement. Elle n'avait jamais eu de jeunesse ''normale''. L'héroïne enviait parfois les autres quand elle voyait des filles ou garçons un peu plus jeune qu'elle être auprès de leurs deux parents. Souriant et riant ensemble, leurs mains se serraient les uns dans les autres, ils mangèrent des glaces, autres sucreries ou aliments calorique. Les enfants réclamèrent des jouets ou objets des plus inutiles ou superficiel en faisant parfois une crise de nerf afin d'obtenir leur désir éphémère car c'était à la mode. Et tout le monde en voulait. Ils pouvaient aller à l'école, regarder la télévision, avoir accès à internet. Ils pouvaient aussi faire du sport ou simplement avoir des amis avec qui sortir, ou s'amuser la journée ou la soirée. Elle n'avait jamais eu cela, elle avait une enfance modeste. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas de la marques mais usée et de premier prix. Quant aux jouets, elle n'en avait jamais eu. Mais elle aimait lire et passait son temps à la bibliothèque municipale à lire dans le lieux.

Mais au fil du temps, la brunette ne voulait plus de ces choses. Elle se rendait compte que cela lui convenait parfaitement de ne pas fêter noël ou les fêtes d'anniversaires. Que les cadeaux ou marques d'affections étaient futiles et inutiles. De plus, elle n'avait personne avec qui partager ces moments privilégier. Elle n'avait plus de famille, ni d'amis. Le serviteur pensait que les gens pouvaient à tout instant la trahir, et croire ou faire confiance en quelqu'un se terminait souvent par un malheur ou une déception. Et elle ne voulait plus revivre la débâcle avec son géniteur. Elle était tombée de haut depuis cette fâcheuse histoire de détournement d'argent, qui était toujours omniprésente dans son esprit. Quand sa mère est morte ça l'avait brisé car elle n'avait pas pu l'aider à cause de manque d'argent. Cette même chose qui l'avait amené à cette descente en enfer. Et ce changement radical de mentalité commença à apparaître depuis les premiers jours de son initiation en tant que garde du corps des Fujino.

Elle avait pris un rythme des plus effréné. Ce fut d'abord le sommeil, elle dormait très peu et il lui arrivait parfois de faire plusieurs nuits blanches. Elle devait étudier tout le temps et entraîner son corps qui était constamment mise à rude épreuve. Son alimentation fut tout aussi différente; plus de sucrerie, d'aliment gras mais seulement ce qui était énergétique afin de pouvoir supporter une longue journée sans avoir un coup de bar. Elle avait eu de nombreuses blessures, du genre entorse, os cassé, des déchirures musculaire et aux ligaments des plus douloureux et insoutenables à endurer. Et cependant, elle devait se remettre sur pied au plus vite et c'est ce qu'elle fit à chaque fois sans jamais se plaindre.

Cependant la nuit, lorsqu'elle était seule et loin de la vue de tous alors elle laissa échapper à flot son chagrin sous les bas fonds de son lit, cachant ses plaintes sonores sous sa couette. Se tapissant dans l'obscurité qui lui était devenu inconfortable auparavant dans son enfance, mais aujourd'hui c'était devenu son havre de paix et sérénité. Parfois ses entraînements étaient insoutenables pour ses nerfs, elle implorait désespérément à ses instructeurs qu'on lui laisse un petit moment de répit ou de repos pour reprendre son souffle, on lui accorda que très rarement car on lui rabâchait sans cesse que ce sont seulement les faibles qui se plaignaient. Alors elle continua à souffrir en silence. Elle maudissait ce qu'elle avait enduré, ça avait détruit à petit feu sa volonté et elle chercha par n'importe quel moyen à retrouver son salut.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible, c'était elle qui avait accepté cette nouvelle vie et elle devait faire face aux conséquences. Au bout de six mois de travaille endurant et éreintant, la beauté sombre commençait à montrer de la résistance. Et c'est elle qui commença de sa propre initiative à se réveiller plus tôt le matin. À débuter sa journée par un footing aux aurores et autres échauffements ainsi que travaux qu'elle prit plaisir d'apprendre par elle-même. Sa soif de connaissance devint plus importante. Elle s'abandonna totalement à l'objectif qu'elle s'était donnée. Devenir quelqu'un de parfait et qui devait protéger au péril de sa vie deux jeunes filles qui lui étaient parfaitement inconnu. Ça pouvait paraître invraisemblable pour certains cette loyauté sans borne. Mais la louve ne s'en préoccupait guère, car si elle se mettait à ruminer ne serait-ce qu'une secondes sur ses actions, alors elle abandonnerait sûrement tout sur un coup de tête.

* * *

><p>Sortant de son auto contemplation, l'héroïne remarqua dans un parc quelque chose qui lui attira toute son attention. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas avant un bon moment chez les Fujino, elle ouvra soudainement la portière de la voiture, et se dirigea à l'extérieur alors que le conducteur fut perturbé par un tel comportement. Il n'avait pu l'arrêter car il devait dès lors abandonner le voiture au beau milieu de la circulation. Kuga se trouvait rapidement dans un parc près d'un banc et elle vit trois garçons entourer deux jeunes filles terrorisées, malgré qu'elles ne le montrèrent pas ouvertement et elle entendit une partie de leur conversation.<p>

"Mais dis donc, vous êtes très mignonne toutes les deux. On a fait une belle rencontre. Et vu vos uniformes scolaires vous venez probablement de la prestigieuse école privée de Tokyo. Vous êtes donc très riche. On est très chanceux..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?" Répondit une châtaigne aux iris vin en dévisageant avec mépris plus qu'évidant les malotrus qui étaient plus grand et plus âgés qu'elle. L'un d'eux s'approcha et lui toucha lentement le long de sa joue alors que sa victime en paraissait grandement dégoûtée. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas mais l'homme lui attrapa avec fermeté son menton la forçant à le regarder.

"De l'argent ou même en bonus que vous preniez un petit verre avec nous dans ce bar près d'ici. Tu es vraiment jolie ma belle."

"Et pas toi le pédophile ! Quelle horreur ! Ton haleine empeste le rat crevé et d'autres choses que je ne préfère pas identifier ! C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'il te manque une majorité de tes dents, elles ont dû pourrir de putréfaction face à ce milieu si hostile. Je vois que certain on fait l'impasse sur l'hygiène corporelle ! De plus, je ne t'accompagnerais nulle part et je ne te donnerais rien non plus. Alors dégagez de ma vue !" Déclara la jeune fille de manière sèche.

"Oh j'adore les filles aussi violente. Ça m'excite énormément avec les insultes." Commenta ravi l'homme.

"Tu vas être servi avec moi le malade !" Cracha l'adolescente qui s'apprêter à le gifler. Mais une autre personne s'immisça dans le conflit afin qu'elle ne s'aggrave pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'était une fille qui avait le portrait craché de celle qui se faisait actuellement ennuyée, ladite semblait plus âgée que sa comparse. Elle se mit en travers du chemin pour protéger la plus jeune, puis elle repoussa brutalement la main de garçon en lui tordant fortement en arrière le faisant craquer d'un bruit sourd alors qu'elle dégageait une aura meurtrière. L'agresseur se mit à grimacer les larmes aux yeux par une telle force malgré l'apparence si frêle et chétive de son adversaire qui devait à peine faire la moitié de sa taille. Le garçon tomba sur ses genoux en secouant vigoureusement son poignet, qui lui faisait visiblement atrocement souffrir.

La brunette fut surprise de voir la force des plus incroyable et inattendu de cette jeune fille et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face au cran et courage de cette inconnue aux rubis, qui avait visiblement un désavantage important face à ses agresseurs, mais cela ne l'arrêtait point. C'était même le contraire.

"Oups désolée, je n'ai pas senti ma force. Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne la touchiez pas ou vous allez le regretter ! Je vous aurai prévenu ! Ce n'est pas mon attention de vous blesser de nouveau !" L'homme furieux d'avoir été humilié ainsi devant ses compagnons qui riaient de se faire rabaisser par une fille, allait frapper avec son autre poing la gêneuse. Mais la louve intervient à temps sentant que c'était le moment favorable à le faire. Elle balança son sac sur l'agresseur qui tomba sur le sol à cause du poids mais surtout par l'effet de surprise. Les deux autres garçons furent abasourdit et observèrent l'importun tout comme le reste des protagonistes.

"Qui es-tu !" Gronda l'un des agresseurs qui sortit un couteau. La louve les mains dans les poche arrière de son baggy ne semblait pas particulièrement perturbée par cette arme blanche et se dirigea vers le brun qui chercha à la blesser mais elle l'évita facilement en se penchant subitement en arrière avec une grande souplesse. Puis elle donna un coup de pied retourné au niveau de la main faisant voler en l'air la lame qui tomba rapidement sur la pointe à quelques centimètres du pied du voyou qui se mit à pâlir.

"Un simple inconnu, rien de plus, rien de moins." Commenta simplement la beauté sombre qui avait toujours ses mains dans ses poches. Elle s'aperçut qu'elles étaient maintenant encerclées. La princesse de glace devint sérieuse et se mit finalement en position d'attaque. Sans perdre le moindre instant que ses ennemis passent à l'attaquent. Elle attrapa facilement l'un d'eux par la bras puis le bascula sur le sol en le faisant pivoter au dessus de son épaule. Soudainement, elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un qui l'attrapa par la taille et elle vit l'autre garçon qui allait la frapper car elle était sous entrave. Enfin c'est ce que croyait ses adversaires en remarquant qu'elle se débattait.

La fille aux émeraudes se mit à sourire intérieurement quand son ennemi s'approcha bêtement d'elle sans se méfier le moindre instant. Et elle utilisa comme appuie le garçon qui la retenait puis poussa avec ses deux jambes son ennemi qui s'écroula en arrière. Elle prit cette occasion inespérée de lui assener un douloureux coup de pied au niveau de son menton. Se courbant ensuite rapidement en avant, elle fit un coup de tête à la personne qui l'emprisonnait car il avait suivit son mouvement, son agresseur ne put riposter de quelque façon. Elle se libéra facilement du piège et elle attrapa sans perdre un instant l'avant bras du jeune homme et le retourna derrière son dos pour le plaquer violemment contre le sol.

Voyant qu'ils avaient un sérieux désavantage face à cet impressionnant inconnu à la chevelure jais. Deux des garçons s'enfuirent lâchement en courant, et la louve relâcha l'autre qui implorait sa clémence alors il suivit aussitôt ses compères. Natsuki vit qu'une des demoiselles l'avaient rejointe et avait dans ses mains son sac qu'elle lui remit et à ses côtés se trouva sa cadette.

"Merci beaucoup jeune homme de nous avoir sauvé ma jeune sœur et moi-même. Nous vous sommes infiniment reconnaissante de votre courage et gentillesse." Dit admirative la victime de l'agression.

La louve fit simplement un signe de la tête sans pour autant répondre et s'apprêter à s'en aller pour rejoindre la voiture qui l'avait accompagné jusque ici. Mais elle sentit une main agripper doucement par l'avant bras. La princesse de glace par réflexe allait riposter, mais elle constata à temps que c'était la jeune fille qu'elle venait juste de sauver et calma aussitôt ses ardeurs qui étaient constamment aux aboies. Mais ce qui la perturba le plus l'héroïne, c'était la sérénité flagrante de cette jeune demoiselle qui ne semblait pas naturelle pour une personne de son age.

"Je voudrais vous remercier convenablement."

"Ce n'est pas la peine. Tant que vous allez bien, cela me suffit amplement je suis déjà récompensée. Donc je ne cherche pas plus." Dit le futur domestique qui fixa intensément son interlocutrice qui rosissait un peu et se mit instantanément à sourire amicalement.

"Je pense du contraire, mais c'est comme vous le voulez. Aussi je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter, je m'appelle Shizuru Fujino." Déclara la châtaigne qui tendit sa main à sa sauveur qui la prit délicatement sans savoir que faire avec et elle la serra avec une grande délicatesse. Elle put aussitôt constater les différences avec sa main qui était plus rugueuse et bronzé, contrairement à la peau lisse et porcelaine de la beauté aux rubis. "Et la fille qui se cache derrière moi est ma jeune sœur V-."

"Viola. Et je ne me cachais pas ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'es mise en face de moi et qui t'es immiscée sans permission dans mes problèmes ! J'aurais pu m'en charger toute seule de ces idiots ! Alors n'inverse pas les rôles maintenant !" Rétorqua vexée la concernée qui se montra à la beauté sombre. Kuga constata leur ressemblance des plus frappantes à part leur taille qui était la seule chose dissemblable et quelques petits détailles qui se trouvaient sur leur trait de visage, que ce soit un visage plus ovale, un nez plus petit pour la plus âgée des jeunes châtaignes.

"N'est-elle pas adorable quand elle est gênée ?" Commenta la plus grande en attrapant par l'épaule la plus jeune qui grimaçait de mécontentement et chercha à s'extraire de cette étreinte.

"Shizuru ! Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour me taquiner !"

''Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. ''

''Alors c'est très grave, il faut te faire soigner d'urgence ! Il y a un hôpital psychiatrique dans les environs. ''

''Méchante, je te rappelle que suis ta sœur.''

''Et alors ! Je suis désolée si la simple vérité te blesse autant.''

''Veuillez nous excusez jeune homme. On ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle devant vous. '' S'excusa Shizuru en se courbant légèrement alors qu'elle avait donné auparavant une claque à l'épaule de sa soeur qui grimaçait.

"Ce n'est rien je vous l'assure. Enchanté Mesdemoiselles. C'est un réelle plaisir de finalement faire votre connaissance en chair et en os."

"C'est aussi un plaisir pour nous. Mais que voulez-vous dire par finalement ?" S'exclamèrent étonnée les deux sœurs qui s'observèrent un court instant puis reportèrent toute leur attention à l'héroïne qui souriait charmeusement.

"Veuillez m'excuser, je n'ai pas eu le bon sens de me présenter convenablement. Je me présente, je suis Natsuki Kuga votre nouveau garde du corps attitré. Je ne m'attendais à vous rencontrer dans de pareilles circonstances. Mais on dirait que le destin avait un projet différent pour vous et moi." Déclara solennellement la louve qui mit un genou sur le sol et fit un léger baise main qui toucha délicatement la peau de Shizuru qui était des plus écarlates. Puis elle fit le même geste avec Viola qui avait eu exactement la même réaction que son aînée. C'est ainsi que rencontrera pour la première fois et par le plus des hasards le domestique et ses protégés.


	5. Chapitre 05: Retour à la réalité

Chapitre 05: Retour à la réalité.

* * *

><p>Notre héroïne se réveilla péniblement quelques secondes plus tard, puis elle se rendit qu'il y a quelque instant, elle avait eu une réminiscence de son passé. Elle réalisa finalement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était allongée sur la pelouse fraîche et humide du château des Fujino.<p>

Des bribes de souvenirs lui traversèrent soudainement l'esprit. Comme son bourreau aux cramoisis qui l'avait appelé à l'extérieur du manoir pour répondre à ses caprices extravagants. Puis il y a eu cet épisode dans lequel la princesse grincheuse avait tenté de grimper à un arbre, pour prouver bizarrement qu'elle était capable elle aussi de faire cet exploit d'habileté comme son pauvre larbin. Mais la branche avait cédé sous le poids de la demoiselle et Natsuki fit tout son possible pour qu'aucun drame ne se produise. Pour cela, l'esclave à la chevelure jais avait attrapé à temps et à son plus grand soulagement la Fujino. Qui était maintenant en parfaite sécurité dans ses bras et allongée contre elle. La domestique aux émeraudes se rappela qu'elle avait réussi à attraper par le poignet la jeune arrogante, ainsi Kuga a pu aisément la ramener vers elle. Et lorsqu'elle fut dans les airs, la louve eue le bon réflexe de faire un mouvement circulaire, ce qui permit d'amortir considérablement la chute ainsi que la brutalité.

Cependant, ce fut le garde du corps qui tomba la première sur le sol. Ainsi la châtaigne n'aurait eu aucune blessure. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du dévoué serviteur, qui pour protéger la buveuse de thé, avait reçu un impact violent dans le dos lorsqu'elle heurta le sol dur. Mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, c'était le cadet de ses soucis sur le moment. Ce qui comptait le plus pour elle, c'était essentiellement le bien être de la riche héritière et ça sera toujours sa priorité principale.

''Oujou-sama ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée au moins ? Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ? Ou vous vous sentez nauséeuse ou patraque ? Dois-je vous emmener à la clinique qui appartient à votre famille ? Ou appeler votre père ou toutes autres personnes ?'' S'enquit inquiète l'employé de maison en l'examinant dans les moindres détails Viola. La dite se mit à grimacer et ouvrit péniblement les paupières. La bourgeoise s'aperçut qu'elle était au dessus de son serviteur et elle se mit à rougir intensément, quand elle sentit des bras entourer puissamment sa taille. Et que son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du visage de son larbin.

''Où crois-tu que tu oses mettre tes mains ? Enlève-les de moi immédiatement, espèce de sale pervers !'' Aboya le sadique employeur qui avait donné une violente gifle à son bouc émissaire aux émeraudes. La brunette fut surprise par cet acte si soudain mais surtout des plus inattendu. Car elle n'avait rien fait de mal à son point de vue. À part avoir aidé son tyran de maître, et l'esclave aux jades le regrettait amèrement maintenant. Le serviteur enleva immédiatement ses mains et elle se mit à ouvrir péniblement sa mâchoire à cause de la gifle qu'elle avait reçue, et qui lui incendiait la peau.

''Je vous demande pardon, je n'aurais pas dû avoir ce genre de geste déplacé envers vous. Ce qui était tout bonnement inapproprié de ma part, et j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte.'' _Car c'est ce geste qui vous a sauvé._

''Oui, tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela.'' Rugit avec véhémence la despote aux cramoisis.

''Je suis sincèrement désolée. Pardonnez moi. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous en fait la promesse solennelle.''

''Toujours à rabâcher les mêmes pitoyables excuses, s'en est lassant à la longue. Tu devrais savoir quand te taire le vilain chien !''

''...'' L'animal domestiqué se tut aussitôt et baissa ses iris coupable, après cette brutale réprimande.

''Non mais regarde l'état de ma magnifique robe, qui ne l'est plus à cause de toi. Elle est toute abîmée, c'était le cadeau d'un grand couturier italien, elle était unique dans son genre. Tu es vraiment un moins que rien Natsuki !'' Se plaignit furieusement la fille pourrie gâtée en examinant le vêtement qui était déchiré d'à peine quelques petits centimètres au niveau de la taille. _Alors pourquoi portez-vous ce précieux et inestimable habit en faisant du badminton ! Je n'aurais pas dû la sauver elle mais seulement sa robe haute couture, de ce grand couturier. _Ragea intérieurement le souffre douleur, qui secoua discrètement sa tête afin de remettre ses esprits en ordre, car elle avait des légers étourdissements à cause de la chute qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Viola se releva de son serviteur sans se préoccuper le moindre instant de l'état de celui-ci, et elle partit en étant sur les nerfs. Les amies de la riche aux rubis s'étaient toutes précipitées inquiètes pour voir la princesse de glace, qui était toujours allongée sur le sol. Et contrairement à la jeune égoïste, ses amies lui demandèrent si elle allait bien. La jeune fille à la chevelure azure leur souriait chaleureusement et toutes les demoiselles de bonne famille se mirent à s'empourprer, mais la peste aux iris cramoisis aboya en ordonna à ses camarades de venir la rejoindre sur le champ. Ce qu'elles durent faire pour ne pas provoquer de quelques façons la fureur de sa majesté.

La louve était finalement seule et elle se mit à déverser toute la haine qu'elle avait accumulé en elle. Espérant que ça la soulage de peu ses tourments mais elle n'était pas naïve. La situation ne changera jamais.

''Bon sang ! Mais quelle sale petite teigne, complètement ingrate et narcissique. Moi, encore moi et toujours moi ! Elle sait utiliser un autre refrain que celui-ci ? Impossible ! Elle aurait pu au moins avoir la délicatesse de me remercier de l'avoir sauvé même si ce n'était pas sincère. Juste pour la forme au moins, c'est ce que fait généralement cette famille, garder une bonne image, qu'importe les circonstances. Car sans moi ce ne serait pas seulement sa robe haute couture qui serait abîmée. Mais à quoi je pense ! Il ne faut pas rêver à ce genre de miracle. Elle est beaucoup trop prétentieuse et arrogante pour s'excuser ou se préoccuper du bien être des autres. _C'est pas vrai, quelle__ _poisse ! Je crois que je me suis démise l'épaule.'' __Grimaça la beauté sombre en se tenant l'épaule qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr, malgré qu'elle tenta de rester forte face à la douleur. Elle devait rien montrer aux autres de ses faiblesses, même si elle se retrouvait seule, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours appris. Sa volonté ne devait en aucun cas fléchir ou s'effriter, qu'importe la situation.

''Oh mon dieu ! Natsuki est-ce que ça va ?'' La dite l'esprit divaguant dans le brouillard absolu, observa avec difficulté en face d'elle. Elle constata qu'une silhouette sombre ou plutôt une tâche difforme se trouva au dessus d'elle. La louve ne pouvait pas voir distinctement la personne à cause du soleil qui aveuglait son champ de vision.

''Un ange ? Je suis au paradis ? _Alors je suis morte en sauvant Viola ? C'est la pire des morts que je pouvais avoir_. _Au moins c'est la fin de mon calvaire._''

''Ara, je suis donc un ange pour toi. Ookini Natsuki. J'en suis extrêmement flattée d'avoir un tel compliment de ta part.''

"Ara ? Ookini ? Viola-sama est-ce vous ?" Non c'est impossible, elle n'a pas ce genre d'accent prononcé et qui vient de…Kyoto ?

"Retente ta chance, c'est presque ça."

Le garde du corps cligna plusieurs reprises des paupières et examina avec plus de précision la personne qui était en face d'elle et resta bouche bée, lorsqu'elle reconnu l'accent ainsi que les yeux vins de la personne ainsi que sa longue chevelure qui était si reconnaissable.

''Shi...Shizuru-sama ?"

''Bonjour Natsuki, cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?'' Sourit la beauté de Kyoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuki<strong> _assise sur une chaise se met à crier et se leva d'un bond de celle-ci_ : Nooon !

**Auteur** _sursaute de peur_ : Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Tu m'as fait peur !

**Natsuki** : J'ai encore fait cet horrible cauchemar.

**Auteur **: Que la mayonnaise n'existait plus sur terre ? Faudrait que tu ailles voir d'urgence un spécialiste car c'est vraiment très étrange, sans te vexer.

**Natsuki **_en_ _croisant des bras_ : Mais non c'est pas ça cette fois-ci. J'ai rêvé que j'étais un chien, que j'aboyais et que j'avais des oreilles et une queue.

**Auteur** : Oh c'est que ça, y à pire.

**Natsuki** _en colère_: Mais tout est de ta faute !

**Auteur**: Quoi ! Et en quoi est-ce ma faute ?

**Natsuki** : Tu m'as fait regarder ces stupidités. Comme tout les épisodes de Lassie, Rintintin, Rex, Beethoven, Scoubidou et j'en passe. Alors voilà le problème. Ça m'a travaillé l'esprit.

**Viola** _en s'incrustant dans la conversation_ : On dirait que tu n'es pas content, pourtant c'est moi qui a choisi les films.

**Natsuki **_se courba immédiatement_ : C'est un excellent choix mademoiselle. Y a pas à dire. Vous avez un excellent goût.

**Auteur** : Non mais je n'y crois pas, quelle faux-cul.

**Viola **_sourire glaciale_ : Tu as dit quelque chose les milles et une nuits ?

**Auteur** _qui eu la peur de sa vie_: Que Natsuki avait totalement raison. Vous avez beaucoup de goût.

**Natsuki**: _Qui est la faux-cul maintenant ?_


	6. Chapitre 06: Complication impromptue

Chapitre 06: Complication impromptue

* * *

><p>''Shi...Shizuru-sama ? Est-ce réellement vous ? Mais que faites-vous là ? Ici...enfin maintenant ? On ne m'avait pas prévenu de votre visite. Je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'ai pas pu vous accueillir comme il se le doit. Je me dois de vous préparer votre chambre ainsi que prévenir tous les employés de votre venue. Je vais aller sur le champ chercher vos bagages et vous mener auprès de votre soeur.'' Déclara précipitamment la fille aux iris jade qui se releva soudainement mais les étourdissements étaient toujours présente et elle se mit à tituber d'avant en arrière et tomba malencontreusement sur son autre employé qui avait tenté de la rattraper dans ses bras afin qu'elle ne se blesse d'avantage. Se trouvant dans une position équivoque qui n'était pas adapté pour un employé et son employeur. La princesse de glace se releva et se recula précipitamment laissant une distance convenable entre Shizuru et elle. Kuga voulait aider son amie à se relever en lui tendant sa main, cependant elle ne pu rester stable bien longtemps et elle s'assit péniblement de nouveau sur la pelouse pour reprendre un court instant des forces tandis que pendant ce laps de temps son amie accourait à ses côtés.<p>

"Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, je vous pris d'excuser ma très grande maladresse en vous amenant avec moi dans ma chute. J'accepterais n'importe quelle sanction de votre part." Dit le laquais en baissant le regard vers le sol.

''Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je te l'assure. Et c'est un accueil assez intéressant, je dois l'avouer. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Natsuki ? Tu as l'air en mal en point, tu vas bien ?'' Questionna préoccupée la beauté de Kyoto qui s'approcha du serviteur aux émeraudes et s'abaissa à son niveau puis elle lui toucha doucement la joue afin de mieux percevoir ses blessures.

''Oui.'' Sourit faussement celle-ci le visage totalement impassible mais la châtaigne n'était pas dupe à cette façade.

''Non, je vois que tu me mens."

"Vous vous méprenez."

"Je ne le pense pas. Il y a eu tes vertiges et en plus, tu saignes de la tête...on doit te soigner le plus vite possible.''

''C'est seulement quelques gouttes de sang et une minuscule égratignure qui cicatrisera rapidement. Alors ne soyez pas autant préoccupée par quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant.''

''Pour moi ça ne l'est pas.'' Contredit la déesse aux rubis qui se rapprocha encore plus de la brunette. Elle voulait lui toucher la tempe qui était en train de saigner abondamment, mais le laquais aux émeraudes repoussa sans utiliser pour autant brusquerie sa main avec la sienne.

''Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je vous l'assure Mademoiselle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir de l'aide pour ceci, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas autant pour moi. Et ne restez pas dans cette position où vous pourriez salir votre robe.'' Mais la concernée ne l'écoutait pas, elle prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et tamponna délicatement la blessure. L'aînée Fujino observa avec une grande tendresse son employé qui détourna de nouveau ses jades de la buveuse de thé.

''Ce n'est pas important, ce n'est qu'un bout de tissu. On le lavera s'il en est besoin ou je le remplacerais facilement. Alors ne bouge pas, s'il te plaît. Je ferais attention de ne pas te faire mal.'' Le dévoué serviteur soupira mais ne bougea pas comme il lui avait été expressément demandé. Puis voyant que la jeune femme avait fini sa tâche, la louve se releva aussitôt sur ses jambes, et elle se mit à tenir des deux mains sa tête car ses étourdissements n'avaient pas totalement disparus.

La bourgeoise à l'accent de Kyoto voyant l'état déplorable de son amie, souhaita l'aider en la soutenant mais la domestique aux cheveux nuits l'évita et lui jeta des regards froids et sans aucune trace d'émotion, ce qui choqua Shizuru, qui ne comprenait pas le comportement glacial de son amie. La garde du corps se sentait mal à l'aise en la présence de la fille à la chevelure ambrée car elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son tyrannique propriétaire. Il y avait ce même regard cramoisi, ces mêmes longs cheveux miel. Mais l'esclave à la coupe garçonne devait se l'avouer qu'il y avait quelques différences, certainement à cause de ces cinq longues années qui se sont écoulés.

* * *

><p>Shizuru était un peu plus grande et ses cheveux étaient plus foncés, ses yeux étaient plus clairs mais surtout elle dégageait une grande maturité et une aura apaisante. Et elle avait cet accent assez adorable et sexy. Et son sourire était hypnotisant et si doux voir affectueux. Mais ces pensées rendaient malade le pauvre larbin, c'était comme si elle trouvait sa maîtresse belle alors qu'elle la haïssait au plus profond de son être. Elle savait pertinemment que les deux sœurs étaient différentes mais la louve n'arrivait pas à les dissocier à cause de leur apparence si similaire. Et peut être que la châtaigne portait un masque comme sa cadette et ne montrerait que plus tard son véritable visage. Elle se préparerait d'avance à cette possible éventualité.<p>

''Natsuki que s'est-il passée ? Je t'ai vu tomber de cet arbre avec Viola.''

''Il semblerait que vous ayez tout énoncée, j'ai chuté en haut de cet arbre en compagnie de votre jeune soeur. C'est tout.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Simplement à cause de mon incompétence. C'était entièrement de ma faute, je n'ai pas su être vigilante quand il le fallait.''

''Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Car j'ai vu que tu as sauvé ma soeur et je t'en remercie sincèrement Natsuki.'' Sourit angéliquement la buveuse de thé en attrapant tendrement les mains de la beauté sombre qui détourna le regard, les joues enflammées. Et elle enleva aussitôt ses mains en les mettant derrière son dos.

''Ce n'est rien, c'était mon devoir de la protéger.''

''Et je t'en remercie encore pour ta grande et indéfectible loyauté car tu le mérites grandement par cet acte de bravoure. Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'hôpital ? Ou je peux t'emmener chez le médecin de notre famille.'' Insista la fille aux rubis.

''Ce n'est pas grand chose, ne vous inquiétez pas autant pour moi, je dois y aller maintenant. Votre soeur me cherche probablement, je dois la rejoindre et préparez votre venue. Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir Mademoiselle. Veuillez m'excuser.'' Déclara la princesse de glace en s'inclinant devant l'aînée des Fujino, qui fut surprise de ce geste envers elle.

''Ara, attend Natsuki !''

La bourgeoise de Kyoto attrapa la main de son corps du corps, qui se mit à se raidir et les muscles de son visage se contractèrent un très court instant. Kuga sut parfaitement cacher le mal qui parcourait le long de son épaule sans émettre le moindre gémissement. Cependant, elle n'avait pas de contrôle sur certain aspect de son corps. Comme son visage, on voyait sur son faciès qu'il était très pâle et en sueur.

''Oh kannin na Natsuki, je ne voulais pas te blesser encore plus. Je ne savais pas que ton épaule était luxée, si j'avais alors je ne t'aurais pas retenu ainsi tu dois voir de tout d'urgence un médecin et maintenant serait le mieux.''

''Je vous l'ai déjà dit...ce n'est pas la peine. Ce genre de blessure est superficielle et n'est pas aussi douloureux que vous semblez le croire. Au lieu de perdre votre précieux temps avec une personne de mon genre, vous devriez rejoindre votre soeur. Je suis persuadée qu'elle sera ravie de vous revoir.'' Contra irritée la beauté sombre qui enleva brutalement la main de Fujino sans pour autant être rude. Ce qui l'énervait le plus ce n'était pas la sollicitude de son interlocutrice, mais qu'elle s'était montrée par mégarde faible en face d'elle alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle devait faire.

''Mon précieux temps ? Une personne de ton genre ? Natsuki pourquoi me dis-tu ce genre de chose ? Mais surtout qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir signifier ?''

''Je ne faisais seulement qu'énoncer les faits, c'est tout. Et si je vous aie froissée de quelques manières, alors je vous prie d'excuser mon comportement grossier.'' Déclara la domestique aux émeraudes qui avait remarqué le ton désobligeant qu'elle avait employé auparavant et elle mit un genou à terre en baissant la tête en signe de repentance à son attitude irrévérencieuse, ce qui choqua son amie d'enfance.

''Natsuki je t'en supplie, relève toi. Mais surtout relève la tête.'' Implora la demoiselle à la cascade caramel qui s'était abaissée à son niveau et la força à lever ses iris vers les siens. Tandis que la louve affichait un air triste et coupable.

''Pourtant j'ai eu un comportement plus que désobligeant envers vous, et je dois m'en excuser.''

''Tu n'as pas à me présenter des excuses. C'est juste que…je suis…un petit peu surprise par tes actes. Alors ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Rien du tout, je te l'assure.''

''Mais si je me montre insolent de quelque manière envers vous, alors c'est mon devoir de m'en faire pardonner de quelque manière.'' La jeune fille de milieu aisé regarda peinée son serviteur, qui se releva du sol en évitant toujours les rubis de son amie.

''Bon, je vous verrais plus tard. Si vous avez besoin de mon aide ou de ma présence. Faite le moi savoir. Je viendrais aussitôt.'' Le fidèle domestique allait rejoindre Viola mais l'aînée de celle-ci l'attrapa par la taille et la serra tendrement contre elle, ce qui fit rougir instantanément le garde du corps qui se raidissait par ce contact si inattendu mais surtout d'une grande délicatesse, ce qui perturba complètement l'héroïne qui ne savait que faire dans une telle situation. Utiliser la brusquerie n'était pas la meilleure des choses.

''Shi-Shi-Shizuru-sama que faites vous ?''

''Natsuki, c'est impossible…je ne peux te laisser partir dans un tel état.''

''Je vais parfaitement bien, je vous le promet.'' Déclara la fille aux cheveux nuit qui attrapa les mains de la fille au regard vin. Et les deux jeunes filles se contemplèrent un court instant, en s'enlaçant involontairement les doigts. La servante retira son étreinte car elle savait que c'était prohibé d'avoir des contacts physiques avec ceux dont elle devait obéissance. Sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.

''Alors laisse moi le vérifier.'' Dit la beauté aux rubis qui toucha du bout des doigts la poitrine de son amie et la louve fit tout son possible pour calmer les palpitations furieuses de son cœur et sut aisément les contrôler.

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce qu'il n'y a pas de ra-'' Ne pouvant finir sa phrase, une voix les interrompit.

''Shizuru onee-sama !'' C'était la sorcière aux cheveux paille qui arrivait en courant vers sa grande soeur et la beauté sombre repoussa au loin son amie et se mit toute droite, même si elle a dû réprimer un grincement de douleur, ce qu'avait remarqué l'adolescente de Kyoto.

''Petite soeur, cela faisait longtemps.'' Répondit Shizuru qui serrait chaleureusement dans ses bras Viola.

''Onee-sama, tu m'as tellement manqué.''

"Toi aussi nee-san."

Le laquais aux cheveux sombres qui se sentait de trop et pas à sa place dans ces retrouvailles familiales, s'apprêtait donc à quitter les lieux avec discrétion mais l'aînée des Fujino s'en alla des bras de sa cadette et se mit en face du garde du corps, l'empêchant de passer à sa plus grande exaspération.

''Shizuru-sama, que faites-vous ? Vous devriez rester avec votre sœur, cela fait cinq ans que vous ne vous êtes vues.''

''On verra cela plus tard, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis cinq ans aussi. Une chose m'intrigue, pourquoi m'appelles-tu Fujino-sama ? Ou Shizuru-sama depuis tout à l'heure ?''

''Parce qu'il sait où est sa place, n'est-ce pas Natsuki ? Tu devrais nous laisser maintenant.'' Annonça autoritairement et d'un ton sec l'employé sans coeur en jetant un regard noir à son employée qui se courba aussitôt de manière coupable.

''Oui parfaitement, veuillez me pardonner oujou-sama. Si vous avez le moindre problème ou le besoin de mon assistance, vous savez où me trouver.''

''Natsuki...'' Appela Shizuru mais ce fut en vain car la princesse de glace ne rebroussa pas son chemin et s'en alla laissant les deux membres de la famille en tête à tête.

La louve se dirigea tranquillement vers sa chambre, saluant poliment les domestiques qu'elle rencontrait à son passage et qui s'affairer à préparer les quartiers de Shizuru. A l'intérieur de sa chambre, le valet aux émeraudes s'installa sur son lit et elle enleva avec une grande difficulté sa chemise avec sa main valide car elle ne pouvait mouvoir correctement son bras, à cause de la douleur lancinante à son épaule.

Elle retira d'abord sa veste noire des plus étouffantes en chaleur, puis se fut le tour de sa chemise blanche, déboutonnant un par un le vêtement. Finalement sa tâche se montra plus ardue qu'elle l'imaginait lorsqu'elle enleva son Marcelle blanc. Ne pouvant plier correctement un de ses bras. Elle devait se contorsionner afin d'attraper par l'arrière du col l'habit et ceci fait, elle le retira avec plus d'aisance par la tête puis les bras. Lorsqu'elle se dévêtit totalement, elle vit un énorme hématome bleu sur son épaule ainsi qu'une bosse qui ressortait visiblement de sa chair, il semblerait que l'os s'était déplacé sur le côté. Elle prit un des nombreux bandages qui se trouvait dans sa table de chevet et se le mit comme elle le pouvait autour de sa blessure.

Soudainement, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. Qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit apparaître l'ainée des Fujino mais la fille aux iris émeraudes qui n'avait eu le temps de se rhabiller complètement, était à cet instant torse nu et fit apparaître son bandage qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Kuga chercha tant bien que de mal à le cacher avec son bras valide mais ce fut beaucoup trop tard.

''Ara kannin na d'être entrée sans per-...Mais…Na-Natsuki tu...tu es une fille ?'' S'exclama l'aînée des Fujino sous le choc.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuki<strong> _en colère_ : Comment est-ce possible ! J'ai réussis à cacher pendant 5 ans que j'étais une fille et Shizuru arrive comme ça dans l'histoire et elle découvre en à peine quelques minutes ma véritable identité ! En plus je me suis déboîtée l'épaule.

**Auteur** _compatissante pendant cinq secondes_ _à tout cassé_ : Pas de chance. Je te plains.

**Natsuki **: Comment peux-tu dire seulement ça !

**Auteur **_qui s'en fout totalement et regarde l'heure_ : C'est vrai…c'est bien triste... Ce n'est pas que ta vie m'ennuie mais je dois y aller ma série préférée va bientôt commencer, salut. Ah oui et j'ai oublié, bonne chance avec Shizuru^^ Tu en auras besoin.

**Natsuki** : Quoi ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement ! Duran ! Charge la cartouche d'argent ! Feu !

**Auteur** _à genou et_ _en pleure_ _devant un tas de métal non descriptible_ _et leva les bras en l'air comme touché de la pire fatalité_: Quoi ? Comment ? Hein ? Noooon ! Ma télé est totalement détruite ! Pourquoi tant de haine ! Tu vas me le payer, Viola sera une sainte comparée à moi !

**Natsuki** _toute pâle_: Quoi ? Non pardon ! Je te rembourserais ta télé.

**Auteur**: Tu plaisantes ! Toi qui a déjà des dettes importantes à rembourser ? Tu vas réellement souffrir Kuga.

**Natsuki** : Oh nooon…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...


	7. Chapitre 07 Nouvelles difficultés

Chapitre 07 Nouvelles difficultés

* * *

><p>''Ara kannin na d'être entrée sans per-...Mais…Na-Natsuki tu...tu es une fille ?'' S'exclama l'aînée des Fujino sous le choc.<p>

_''C'est pas vrai ! Comment ce genre de chose puisse m'arriver ! Je suis maudite ! Ou simplement stupide! J'aurais dû faire plus attention._'' Pensa nerveusement Kuga qui cacha en vain sa poitrine avec sa chemisette blanche comme une sorte de rempart.

La beauté sombre attrapa la brunette par le poignet et l'emmena de force dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle puis elle la poussa sur son lit l'adolescente à l'accent de Kyoto et se mit au dessus d'elle, empêchant celle-ci de s'enfuir. Le valet regarda la bourgeoise avec un air sérieux.

''Vous ne devez pas le dire à votre soeur que je suis une fille, je vous en supplie je ferais n'importe quoi, s'il vous plaît.'' Implora désespérément la fille aux cheveux sombres.

''N'importe quoi ?''

''...Oui. Dites moi ce que vous souhaitez et je le ferais selon mes possibilités.'' Répondit sérieusement le serviteur.

La fille au regard cramoisi vit une fraction de seconde la grande détresse ainsi que de la peur traverser dans les iris émeraude de son amie, et lui promit de rien dire à sa cadette sur son identité et cela rien en retour. Ce qui étonna beaucoup le souffre douleur qui n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on se comporte de cette manière désintéressée avec elle. Car elle avait pris l'habitude qu'il y ait des toujours des contreparties en retour, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y en aurait une tôt ou tard.

''Ara Natsuki, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu m'amènerais dans ton lit le premier jour de notre rencontre. Et surtout à moitié nue, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas de nouveau à un tel accueil de ta part. Est-ce que tu fais cela à toutes les filles qui rentrent dans ta chambre ou suis-je la seule et unique privilégiée ?''

A ces mots la louve devint totalement écarlate et se releva brusquement du lit, puis se toucha son épaule qui lui faisait toujours atrocement souffrir. Shizuru la voyant ainsi, chercha à l'aider à remettre le bandage qu'elle avait essayé de se couvrir auparavant. Mais la princesse de glace la repoussa avec sa main sans pour autant être brusque.

''Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Alors s'il vous plaît ne le prenez pas mal, mais laissez moi seule.''

''Et moi je t'ai dit que j'allais t'aider alors tu te tais et tu te laisse faire pour une fois.'' _Elle est obstinée quand elle s'y met_, se dit ennuyer le laquais.

''Est-ce un ordre ? Si c'est cela alors je n'aurais rien à redire.'' Déclara sérieusement le domestique qui mit sa main devant sa poitrine pour s'assujettir.

''Dois-je réellement en arriver là ?''

''C'est à vous de voir mademoiselle, je n'émettrai aucune opinion négative à vos directives.''

''Je le dis que cette fois-ci et je ne recommencerai sûrement jamais car je n'aime pas faire ce genre de chose envers des personnes en qui je tiens. De plus, ce n'est pas une façon convenable de se comporter envers les autres mais je n'ai visiblement pas le choix. Alors oui, c'est un ordre Natsuki. Laisse toi faire et montre me moi ton épaule.'' Souffla doucement la riche héritière qui lui donna un regard autoritaire et à la fois tendre, ce qui surprit le garde du corps par un tel comportement si opposé. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix que d'obtempérer.

''Comme vous le souhaitez, Mademoiselle.''

* * *

><p>La demoiselle à la chevelure blé caressa avec une grande douceur l'épaule de la bluette qui la fixait intensément avec ses émeraudes ses moindres gestes, qui était doux mais surtout affectueux. Le serviteur aux orbes forêts ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille lui portait tant d'égard à sa condition physique, car cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'elles ne s'étaient revues, et cependant c'était comme si elle ne s'était jamais séparée de l'une de l'autre. Ou qu'elles étaient toujours de proches amies. C'était inhabituelle mais surtout étrange pour notre héroïne cette démonstration de gentillesse. Sentant le regard de son garde du corps sur elle, la châtaigne se aussitôt mit à lui sourire radieusement, ce qui perturba de nouveau la beauté qui prenait une belle teinte sanguine et détourna la tête sur le côté, tentant de contrôler ses émotions qui l'envahissait et qui était des plus inutiles.<p>

''Natsuki tu ne peux pas rester ainsi, même si je te mets ce bandage, cela ne résoudra rien ton mal à ton épaule. Je ne suis pas un médecin, mais je pense que ça ne fera qu'empirer ta condition et ce serait de la pure torture pour ton corps.''

''Ce n'est rien du tout ce genre de blessure, l'os s'est seulement déplacé sur le côté tant que ce n'est pas cassé et qu'il n' y a pas de sang, donc ce n'est pas grave.''

''Mais...''

''Ne vous inquiétez pas autant pour moi...Bon si vous voulez à ce point m'aider, attrapez avec votre main mon épaule et avec votre autre main mon avant bras mais surtout ne le lâchez surtout pas c'est très important.''

"Que veux-tu faire ?" S'enquit intriguer la demoiselle de bonne famille.

"Me soigner ou plutôt soulager ma douleur.''

''C'est possible ?''

''Oui. Allez-vous m'aider ou dois-je le faire seule ? C'est à vous de voir."

''Je veux t'aider quoi qu'il arrive, mais au moins tu sais ce que tu fais ?''

"Oui parfaitement. Donc quoiqu'il arrive n'oubliez pas de tenir fortement mon bras, je vais pendant ce temps compter jusqu'à trois.''

L'aînée Fujino ne comprenait pas ce que voulait faire la jeune fille à la coupe garçonne mais elle obéit docilement à ses directives.

La princesse de glace se mit à respirer profondément en fermant les yeux et commença à décompter jusqu'à trois, puis déplaça d'un coup sec son épaule sur le côté. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre. La louve se mit à serrer fortement des dents pour retenir un quelconque gémissement impromptu de douleur, ainsi que les pleurs qui étaient dangereusement en train de s'écouler de ses yeux. Quant à la buveuse de thé, elle dévisageait la beauté sombre avec stupéfaction. Son amie d'enfance avait remis par elle même son épaule et elle se mit à bouger celui-ci d'avant en arrière ne ressentant plus son mal. Enfin un peu moins qu'auparavant.

_Est-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà fait ce geste ?_ Pensa soucieuse l'adolescente de Kyoto qui fut de nouveau ébahi lorsqu'elle vit de nombreux hématomes et cicatrices sur le corps de son amie. Il y en avait à profusion, des anciennes comme des plus récentes. Ce qui la frappa sur le moment, c'était le bandage qu'elle avait à sa main, on pouvait voir une tâche rouge imbiber le linge blanc. La bourgeoise aux cramoisis pouvait se douter que cette blessure était toute récente. Qu'elle était même d'aujourd'hui. Mais une chose était certaine, elle l'avait déjà avant qu'elle ne tombe de l'arbre.

''Que s'est-il passée quand je n'étais pas là ?'' Demanda préoccupée la buveuse de thé en caressant avec une grande précaution la peau de la louve mais celle-ci attrapa ses mains et la poussa sur son lit en lui faisant face.

''Rien d'intéressant et surtout qui vous concerne, et pourquoi êtes vous toujours là dans ma chambre ? Vous avez rempli votre tâche à ce que j'ai pu remarquer, vous devriez repartir. Plus rien ne vous retiens dans ces lieux.''

''Ara tu penses faire des choses perverses avec moi dans ton lit car nous sommes en tête à tête et sans témoins ? C'est pour cela que tu me plaques ainsi...encore ? Petite obsédée.'' Plaisanta la taquineuse qui toucha avec son index le bout du nez de la beauté sombre.

''Quoi ? **NON !** Bien sûr que non !'' Bégaya la princesse de glace qui avait prise une teinte rougeâtre et chercha à la réprimer par tous les moyens.

''Vraiment ?'' S'enquit dubitative la riche héritière en penchant la tête sur le côté.

**''OUI !** Je ne ferai jamais cela !''

"Je suis si repoussante ?'' S'enquit tristement la fille aux rubis alors que ses lèvres convulsionnèrent fébrilement.

''Non pas du tout !''

''Donc c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu veux faire des choses perverses avec moi ?'' Sourit de manière espiègle la bourgeoise qui tournait en bourrique sa pauvre victime qui malheureusement tombait à chaque fois dans le piège sans se rendre compte.

''Cela ne me viendrais jamais à l'esprit !''

"Car je ne suis pas du tout à ton goût, je suis une vraie mocheté qui ne t'intéresserait même pas si j'étais la dernière personne qui existait au monde." Renifla la châtaigne en mettant ses mains devant son visage alors qu'elle tremblait fortement. Ce qui paniqua aussitôt son domestique.

"Quoi ? Non je n'ai jamais dit cela. Vous détournez mes propos de leur contexte. Vous êtes mon maître, et je ne vous verrai jamais autrement. C'est ainsi que sont les choses. Mon opinion n'a donc aucune importance. Et je ne ferais rien qui puisse entacher de quelque façon notre lien Employeur/Employé ou votre vertu."

''C'est dommage, je suis terriblement déçue. Ça m'aurait plu que tu te jettes sur moi et que tu arraches sauvagement tous mes vêtements et qu'on batifole joyeusement dans ton lit. Une autre bonne et originale façon de m'accueillir comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, avec ce plaquage sur le sol de notre jardin à l'extérieur du manoir.''

''QUOI ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? C'est ce que vous souhaitez en échange de votre silence sur ma véritable identité ?'' Bégaya incrédule le garde du corps alors que la déesse aux cheveux caramel riait mélodieusement. Réalisant finalement la supercherie, la louve aux émeraudes fit la moue.

''Ara, ara toujours l'esprit aussi mal placé, je te l'ai dit, je ne veux rien en retour. Je ne dirais pas ton secret, il sera en parfait sécurité avec moi. Je te le promets. C'est juste que je m'inquiétais seulement pour toi. C'est pour cette raison que je suis venue te voir. Je n'avais aucune arrière pensée derrière ce geste.''

''C'est ce que vous ne cessez de répéter depuis un certain temps. Et vous avez remarqué que j'étais capable de prendre soin de moi même. Je pense encore que vous devriez être auprès de votre petite soeur.''

''Mais je ne pouvais te laisser toute seule, surtout que tu étais blessée.''

''Je vais mieux maintenant, vous y avez énormément contribué. Je vous en remercie infiniment de votre délicatesse et générosité." Dit le reconnaissant employé en embrassant doucement la main de son amie qui rosissait pour la première fois. "Maintenant ce n'est plus la peine d'être là. De plus, vous ne devriez pas vous occupez d'une personne comme moi.''

"Comme toi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?"

"Que je suis simplement un employé de maison qui est seulement à vos services. Je ne suis rien d'autre alors ne me mettez pas autant d'importance alors qu'il ne le faudrait pas."

''Pourquoi ne cesses-tu de répéter ces absurdités ?'' Gronda énerver la femme aisée.

''Et pourquoi vous insistez autant ? Pour répondre à votre question précédente, c'est seulement la réalité quoique vous en pensiez. Je suis que votre dévoué serviteur, ni plus ni moins. Alors occupez vous d'abord de votre propre famille qui est essentielle et plus importante...au lieu de perdre votre précieux temps avec moi qui n'est rien.''

''Ara ne dis pas n'importe quoi; tu es très importante pour moi et plus qu'un simple serviteur; tu le sais.'' Rougit la déesse aux iris rubis. La domestique imita le geste embarrassée quand la beauté à la cascade ambrée lui attrapa sa main blessée et se mit à l'embrasser. Mais le laquais l'enleva aussitôt.

''Et je ne le devrais pas l'être.'' Répondit sans aucune émotion la beauté sombre.

''Pourquoi es-tu si froide Natsuki ? Tu ne l'étais pas ainsi avant ?'' Répondit la demoiselle à accent en attrapant le visage de son amie qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien. Leurs souffles se percutèrent et leurs regards se fixèrent cherchant la moindre petite émotion dissimulée dans la façade qu'elle projetait l'une et l'autre. Cependant Kuga resta toujours aussi impassible et elle se releva du lit, puis tenta de remettre par elle même le bandage à son épaule.

''Les gens changent tous avec le temps, vous devriez le savoir. Je suis persuadée que c'est aussi votre cas, non ? Pendant ces cinq années, vous n'êtes plus cette enfant qui me considérait comme son prince charmant avec lequel vous vouliez vous marier et avoir des enfants."

"Ara, c'est vrai. Tu es une charmante princesse."

"Mademoiselle s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas le moment à la plaisanterie...je ne suis pas cette personne dont vous avez idéalisée quand je vous avais sauvé contre ses brutes qui vous rackettaient. Je faisais seulement mon travail et c'est triste que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

"Possible, cependant tu ne me connaissais pas à l'époque et tu m'as pourtant aidé. Tu ne savais pas que j'étais une Fujino sauf lorsque je me suis présentée à toi. C'est vrai que je n'ai plus le même regard envers toi aujourd'hui. Mais c'est certainement une bonne chose, nous ne sommes plus dans le passé mais dans le présent."

"Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous avez vous aussi refait votre vie, vos connaissances, et votre manière d'agir à ce que j'ai pu le constater en vous voyant.''

''...Je ne dis pas du contraire, nous évoluons tous."

"Alors ne soyez autant choquée en voyant celle que je suis réellement."

"Je pourrais te dire de même. Je ne te courrais plus comme un petit chien pour avoir un de tes baisers, ou faveurs. Et je ne te donnerais pas te coup de pied parce que tu me considérais comme une gamine et non comme une femme. Et je ne suis plus l'enfant qui était constamment jalouse que les employées de maisons te séduisaient."

"Et qui menaçait les pauvres femmes de représailles sanglantes. Ou qui cherchait sournoisement à m'embrasser pendant que je faisais la sieste à l'extérieur, sous cet arbre."

"Je crois que tu as imaginé des choses. Tu rêves donc que je t'embrasse ? Ça t'arrive souvent ?"

"Pas vraiment." Rétorqua aussitôt la brune.

"Mou...ikezu..."

"Je tiens à vous préciser que vous étiez à quelque centimètre de mes lèvres et je me suis réveillée à temps."

"Mais tu avais quelque chose sur les cheveux, une feuille je crois. Alors je voulais seulement l'enlever..." Répondit en faisant la moue Fujino.

"C'était donc par gentillesse ?" Questionna dubitative la domestique.

"Parfaitement. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as l'esprit aussi mal placée."

"Alors pourquoi aviez-vous à cet instant les yeux fermés ? C'était plus utile dans de telle circonstance qu'ils soient ouverts non ?"

"Tes yeux t'ont joués un mauvais tour ou peut être serait-ce ta mémoire. Cela s'est passée il y a longtemps."

"Certainement pas. Et j'ai une bonne mémoire."

"Il y avait du vent et j'avais eu une poussière dans l'oeil, c'est tout." Se justifia obstinément la buveuse de thé.

"Si vous le dites. Je vous crois sur parole." _Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre et Viola est mère Térésa._

* * *

><p>La princesse de glace se remémora parfaitement de cet instant des plus amusants. C'était quelques jours après qu'elle soit intégrée dans la demeure de cette famille aisée. Elle s'occupait du bien être des deux sœurs et cela était une tâche des plus éreintante. Car chacune d'elles avaient leurs propres activités spécifiques. Le seul moment de calme, elle l'avait passé à faire en faisant une petite sieste réparatrice en plein milieu de l'après midi; soit une vingtaine de minute près d'un arbre. Profitant au maximum de la tranquillité et du silence environnant. La louve se fit bercer par les légers bruissements des feuilles d'arbre et le doux souffle du vent qui caressait sa chevelure.<p>

Perdu dans les bras de Morphée, elle sentit une présence se rapprocher lentement d'elle. Toujours aux aguets, elle ouvrit une de ses paupières et vit Shizuru qui n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, les yeux fermés et ses pommettes étaient rougeoyante. Le serviteur se douta parfaitement de ce que voulait faire cette adolescente. Alors avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin, elle attrapa sa jeune protégée par le poignet et la bascula délicatement sur le sol sans lui faire le moindre mal en soufflant dans son oreille : ''ça allait presque fonctionner mais c'est raté petite perverse.''

Kuga qui était juste au dessus de la châtaigne avait ses mains au niveau de sa tête puis elle s'approcha dangereusement du visage de sa protégée qui s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres attendant avec appréhension la suite des événements de la part de son employé. Mais elle s'aperçut que son domestique avait levé ses jambes en l'air pour faire le poirier puis se courba progressivement en avant afin d'atteindre le sol. Et la louve se releva d'un bond sur ses jambes mais elle aida tout de même son amie à se relever du sol, alors que celle-ci boudait de s'être fait bêtement attraper.

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'entendre de l'ironie dans le ton de ta voix ?" Demanda faussement blessée la riche aux orbes cardinaux qui coupa instantanément les réminiscences de son serviteur.

"Vous vous méprenez, je ne me le permettrais pas." Répondit le casse-cou dissimulant ses pensées alors que son amie fronça des sourcils, dubitative. "C'est donc une très bonne chose que nous ayons évolué toutes les deux." Rajouta en souriant la protagoniste à la chevelure jais.

"Ikezu."

"Désolée."

"Ara c'est moi qui devrait l'être. Je t'ai fait vivre un véritable enfer." _Contrairement à Viola, c'était gentillet et même plutôt flatteur pour ma personne d'avoir de telle attention mais si parfois c'est effrayant pour vos soi-disantes rivales. Mais les choses ont radicalement changé tout comme moi. Et vous savez dorénavant que je suis une fille, ça chance la donne._

"Toute cette histoire est passée."

"Oui. Natsuki je ne suis pas là pour remémorer nos souvenirs d'enfance, même si ça ne me dérange pas que l'ont fasse cela un peu plus tard."

"Je m'en doutais Mademoiselle. Donc qu'elle est le but de votre visite en ces lieux ?"

"Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici quand je suis partie avec mère à Kyoto. J'ai entendu dire des rumeurs ainsi que des plaintes de certains des employés qui travaillaient ici. Il y en a même qui sont venue se plaindre auprès de nous. Comme la cuisinière de notre famille; Yukariko Steinberg. Elle m'a parlé du mauvais comportement de ma sœur, qui régirait de manière despotique et d'une main de fer le manoir. Et de la manière injuste dont elle l'avait renvoyé. Qu'en est-il de ces propos ?"

"Ce sont pures exagérations voir des calomnies, Viola-sama n'est pas un dictateur. Certains des domestiques ont été renvoyés pour leur incompétence qui doivent d'être leur être entièrement imputés. Donc ils sont amères et souillent par n'importe quel moyen le nom de votre très chère sœur. Certainement pour avoir de plus grande indemnité."

"Je m'attendais à cette réponse. C'est exactement la même version que m'ont donnée les autres employeurs de la maison. Cependant, je trouve cela assez suspect. Me dis-tu la vérité Natsuki ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire."

"Il en va de soi, je ne fais qu'émettre les faits que j'observe régulièrement chaque jour." Commenta l'obéissant et loyal serviteur.

"Alors que sont ces cicatrices que tu as sur tout ton corps, est-ce à cause de ma soeur comme je le crois ? Oui, je ne suis pas aussi crédule que l'on imagine. L'événement de l'arbre n'était pas le premier ni le dernier n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce pour cette raison que tu as radicalement changée ? Que tu es si méfiante, froide, et distante ? Que tu as l'habitude de soigner pas toi même tes propres blessures dont tu caches les souffrances, comme si c'était parfaitement naturel ? Et cette blessure à la main, elle est toute récente non ? Que s'est-il passé Natsuki pendant que je n'étais plus là ? Est-ce que tout ce que j'ai entendu était vrai ? Ma sœur est-elle un tyran sans cœur et égoïste, dont tous les caprices doivent être réalisés, qu'importent les conséquences ? Dis le moi Natsuki, regarde moi dans les yeux et répond moi sincèrement.'' La dite s'exécuta et vit que son interlocutrice scrutait la moindre de ses réactions mais la brunette sut tout masquer et jouer son rôle à la perfection comme elle l'avait appris à le faire.

''Non. C'est entièrement de ma faute toutes ses blessures. J'ai été à de nombreuses reprises négligentes ou maladroites. Par conséquence, Viola-sama n'a aucun rapport dans ses histoires et elle n'est pas telle qu'on la décrit. C'est seulement pour la nuire, et il semblerait que cela ait parfaitement fonctionné. Vous qui êtes sa propre sœur, vous croyez à ses mensonges absurdes et vous vous êtes déjà faite votre propre opinion. Mais je ne peux rien y changer. Je n'ai pas le temps à perdre avec des discussions qui sont à mon avis tout bonnement futiles, vous devriez partir immédiatement avant que votre soeur n'arrive, s'il vous plaît.''

"Alors pourquoi j'ai la forte impression que ces mots sonnent tellement faux. Mais surtout pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi terrorisée par ma soeur ? Depuis le début tu ne fais que parler d'elle. J'ai même perdu le compte le nombre de fois dont tu l'as mentionné.''

''Car je suis sous ses ordres. C'est tout à fait normal que je l'évoque aussi souvent.''

''J'ai aussi remarqué que tu étais constamment sur la défensive. Comme en cet instant."

"Vous vous faites des idées." Contesta légèrement sur les nerfs Kuga.

"Ou je touche simplement un point sensible."

"Ou vous exagérez simplement les choses alors qu'il ne le faudrait visiblement pas. Vous avez une imagination bien débordante Mademoiselle."

"Je crois que notre conversation ne nous mènera nulle part si cela continue encore plus longtemps ainsi."

"C'est fort probable mais ce n'était pas mon intention..."

''J'en doute fort bien…''

''Shizuru où es-tu ?'' Cria le démon aux cramoisis.

''Oh non ! C'est pas vrai, je vous en supplie partez tout de suite. Elle ne doit pas savoir que je suis une fille.'' Paniqua la princesse de glace qui était en train de remettre avec difficulté son vêtement.

"Ne te fais pas de soucis, je vais t'aider."

"Non ça ira. Ce serait plus simple si vous alliez auprès de Viola. Nous n'aurions plus de problème."

''Je le ferais, ne te fais pas de soucis.''

"Attention mademoiselle !'' Déclara soudainement le souffre douleur aux émeraudes.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement ne laissant le temps aux protagonistes de finir et Viola entra à cet instant précis. La régente vit à sa plus grande stupeur son esclave allongé sur son lit et se trouva juste au dessus d'elle, Shizuru qui la chevauchait. La dite était en train d'aider sereinement la louve à remettre un par un les boutons de sa chemise. Quant à la princesse de glace elle avait ses mains aux hanches de son amie et les retira aussitôt prise de panique. Mais si on voyait cette scène sous un autre angle, on pourrait croire que c'est la fille à l'accent de Kyoto qui était en train de déshabiller le serviteur.

* * *

><p>L'auteur concentré devant un feuille vide et blanche, espère que des mots et phrases apparaissent par magie mais faut pas être naïve ça ne marche pas ainsi.<p>

**Natsuki** : Auriez-vous besoin de mon assistance les milles et une nuits ?

**Auteur **: Hum, ce ne serait pas de refus. Je ne trouve pas d'idée pour la suite de l'histoire.

**Natsuki :** Je ne sais pas moi-même. Peut être dois-je…hé ! Mais je suis complètement folle ! Je ne vais pas te donner des idées pour me torturer ! Je ne suis à ce point maso !

**Auteur** _en claquant des doigts_ : Mince, presque.


	8. Chapitre 08 Déchainement inattendu

Cela fait presque 4 mois que cette histoire n'a pas de suite, la motivation pour écrire sur cette FF n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous et je commence à délaisser mes autres histoires. Désolée. Mais je remercie ceux qui suive toujours.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 08 Déchainement inattendu<p>

_Précédemment dans à vos ordres_

_ A cause d'une chute d'un arbre, Natsuki se réfugia dans sa chambre pour se soigner mais elle ne s'attendit pas à l'intervention de Shizuru qui venait tout juste d'arriver au manoir des Fujino._

"Attention mademoiselle !'' Déclara soudainement le souffre douleur aux émeraudes.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement ne laissant le temps aux protagonistes de finir et Viola entra à cet instant précis. La régente vit à sa stupeur son esclave allongé sur son lit et se trouva juste au dessus d'elle, Shizuru qui la chevauchait. La dite était en train d'aider sereinement la louve à remettre un par un les boutons de sa chemise. Quant à la princesse de glace elle avait ses mains aux hanches de son amie et les retira aussitôt prise de panique. Mais si on voyait cette scène sous un autre angle, on pourrait croire que c'est la fille à l'accent de Kyoto qui était en train de déshabiller le serviteur.

"Oujou-sama, ce n'est pas ce que vous imaginez." Bafouilla mal à l'aise la beauté sombre qui avait le teint des plus livides. La mort était finalement venue la réclamer…

''La ferme ! Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler ! Pour qui tu te prends ! As-tu encore oublié ta place le chien galeux !'' Maugréa d'un ton cinglant sa propriétaire.

''…''

''Viola qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler de cette manière à Natsuki ! Tu as perdu l'esprit !'' Objecta incrédule sa sœur.

''Ça ne concerne que lui et moi-même alors ne t'en mêle pas de nos affaires! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici et plus particulièrement dans ce lit ?'' Jappa Viola sous le choc. _Oh non c'est pas possible, pour cela n'arrive qu'à moi_. Se dit désespérer la princesse de glace qui ferma les yeux attendant une colère des plus dévastatrice saccager tout sur son passage. Mais surtout elle savait qu'elle allait d'un moment ou un autre, elle allait recevoir les foudres impitoyables de Viola, et voyant sa fureur apparente, ça allait être sanglant.

''Ara n'est-ce pas tout simplement évident ? J'aide mon ami à remettre sa chemise et j'ai presque fini.'' Répondit naturellement en souriant la beauté de Kyoto qui continua sa tâche alors que la louve priait que sa mort soit douce et rapide.

''Je l'avais remarqué ! Mais pourquoi ? Il est assez grand pour le faire tout seul. Mais est-ce réellement la vérité onee-sama ? Qu'est-ce vous faisiez pour que tu lui remettre ces vêtements quand je n'étais pas là ! Mais surtout qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout les deux allongés sur ce lit ! Je ne suis pas stupide ou naïve ! Je n'ai plus cinq ans ! Je sais qu'un homme et une femme en tête à tête dans une chambre qui sont en train de se dévêtir ne font pas la causette mais autre chose !'' Aboya la peste le ton acide en s'approchant dangereusement du duo.

''Y a pas à dire. Tu as une imagination débordante et surtout l'esprit mal placé. Je pense que si on allait faire cette 'chose' je n'aurais certainement pas laissé la porte ouverte pour plus d'intimité. Et peut être que je m'aurais plus invité en pleine nuit et non la journée. Enfin ce n'est pas sûr…''

''Onee-sama !'' Pesta sa sœur en colère alors que Natsuki put voir l'air sérieux de Shizuru, mais surtout elle remarqua que toutes ses réflexions ambiguës semblaient être planifié. Le sourire de l'héritière à accent montra qu'elle ne se trompa pas. La domestique réalisa aussitôt que c'était un piège pour faire sortir de ses gonds Viola, et celle-ci ne voyait que du feu.

''Oujou-sama votre sœur essaye simplement de-''

''Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit KUGA ! De ne pas me répondre quand tu n'avais pas eu mon autorisation de le faire !'' Coupa acerbe Viola.

''...''

''Donc je dois me justifier ainsi qu'au nom de Natsuki pour des évènements qui n'ont visiblement pas lieu alors voici: j'allais tomber et Natsuki a eu la délicatesse d'amortir ma chute. Un vrai gentleman.'' Soupira lasse la châtaigne qui se releva gracieusement du lit pour faire face à sa soeur.

''Arrête avec ces pitoyables mensonges mais surtout de me tourner en ridicule ! Je ne te crois pas un seul instant !'' Rugit de manière féroce la jeune prétentieuse.

''Ara, pourquoi je te mentirais ? Je n'en vois même pas l'intérêt. Si on faisait du sexe, je t'aurais immédiatement jeté de la pièce pour continuer autre part. Dans ma chambre peut être ? Au moins là bas, il y a plus d'intimité.'' Malheur ! Pensa le pauvre domestique qui voulait fuir le plus loin possible d'ici mais ne le pouvait pas.

''Franchement ça m'étonne pas de ta part.''

''Tu as une mauvaise estime de ma personne, pourtant je n'ai rien fait qui puisse te faire emporter de la sorte. Ne serais-tu pas jalouse ?''

''N'importe quoi ! Tout ce que tu raconte ce ne sont que des stupides excuses pour détourner mon attention, ça ne marchera sur moi. Tu te sens simplement coupable que j'ai pu te déranger de tes activités.''

''Vraiment ? Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression de l'être contrairement à toi.''

''Je n'aurais pas cru que tu étais ce genre de personne aussi... ''

''Aussi quoi ? Vas-y continue, ne te retiens pas sœurette.''

''Enfin…j'ai entendu pas mal de rumeur à ton sujet. A propos des rapports ambigus que tu as avec les autres. Que ce soit les femmes ou les hommes. Maintenant je comprends un peu mieux cette réputation de fille volage et libertine. Quel honte tu portes sur le nom des Fujino.'' Shizuru qui s'était jusqu'à maintenant impassible commençait à voir rouge. Le serviteur à la chevelure azure pouvait sentir la tension exploser. Ce n'était pas bon.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?'' Répondit sèchement la beauté de Kyoto.

''A toi de voir. N'as-tu pas suggérer tout à l'heure quand nous étions en tête à tête proliférer des accusions infondés sur mon compte ? Et tu oses me donner des leçons de morale ? Surtout dans la position équivoque que tu trouvais à cet instant ? Ne prend pas cet air si choquée. Ça ne te va pas du tout à ton visage si parfait. Et moi qui croyait que tu avais d'autres préférences spécifiques.''

''Quel genre de préférence ?''

''Ne fais pas l'innocente, que tu sois lesbienne. J'ai entendu dire que tu es sortie avec une femme, ta tutrice au collège.''

''Ce ne sont que des mensonges. Ne détourne pas le sujet de conversation ! On ne faisait rien de mal Kuga-san et moi contrairement à ce que tu pensais. Et puis si c'était le cas, alors cela ne te concernerait en rien !''

''Oh que si ça me concerne, plus que tu ne le présumes. On est chez moi ici et Natsuki est mon domestique et non le tien.''

''Non il est de la famille et il sous les ordres de notre père et mère. Aussi tu devrais le savoir la raison du pourquoi, je lui donne un coup de main. Car il est blessé et cela par ta faute.''

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?'' Contredit la bourgeoise condescendante en croisant des bras alors que le garde du corps continua de se hâter à se ré-habiller derrière le dos de Shizuru qui faisait une excellente diversion.

''Tu es sûre ? Pourtant il t'a sauvé quand tu es tombée de cet arbre dans le jardin et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de savoir s'il allait bien. Ou s'il devait avoir des soins particuliers. Non je t'ai vu de loin, tu es partie comme si rien d'important s'était produit.''

''Alors tu le fais à ma place ? Voir s'il est en bonne santé ?'' Ria la maîtresse de lieu.

''Oui. C'est parfaitement normal enfin...ça dépend pour qui.''

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?" Rétorqua aigrement la sans cœur.

"Rien. du. tout." Siffla son aînée.

''Tu ne dois pas avoir ce genre de geste déplacé avec Natsuki !'' Aboya la cadette.

''Déplacé, je ne vois pas en quoi ? Et pourquoi devrais-je d'obéir ? Je fais ce que je veux, je ne suis pas ton petit personnel alors je ne vais me soumettre à ta loi et puis Natsuki est mon ami, et je tiens à lui comme à toi.''

''Et tu ne le dois pas !''

''Et tu ne m'en empêchera certainement pas ! Sinon je suis impatiente de voir ce que tu feras.'' Gronda la déesse de Kyoto; à ce moment là le laquais aux jades pouvait sentir que l'atmosphère était devenue plus que polaire. La température avait baissé de plusieurs degrés. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir dans la dispute entre les deux sœurs Ce n'était pas sa place d'intervenir même si cela la concernée de près et elle le savait qu'elle n'avait le droit d'émettre une opinion. Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de le faire alors maintenant ça n'allait certainement pas changer.

''Natsuki m'appartiens à moi et à moi seule. Alors éloigne toi de lui immédiatement !'' Déclara autoritairement la jeune arrogante en regardant glacialement son bien qui baissa aussitôt du regard. Shizuru qui vit cet échange et se mit en face de son amie comme pour la protéger.

''Non, il n'appartient à personne. Ce n'est pas un objet, c'est un être humain. Une personne ! Ce n'est pas ton esclave comme tu as l'air stupidement de penser ! Maintenant j'ai la preuve que tu comportes mal envers tes employés et cela ne continuera plus !''Contredit son aînée en jetant des regards noirs, ce que fit de même la petite soeur.

''Tu te trompes Zuru. Je fais ce que je veux avec lui et quand je veux. Et soit un peu plus aimable avec moi, tu commences à dépasser les bornes et à m'ennuyer.''

"C'est plutôt toi en ce moment même si tu es aveugle pour le remarquer ! Et si continue sur cette pente dangereuse alors je n'hésiterais pas à m'interposer dans cette histoire. Aussi pour information, je te parle dont la manière tu le mérites véritablement."

"Tu me fais bien rire, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. J'ai si peur de toi."

"Tu devrais." Rétorqua avec le sourire malfaisant la beauté de Kyoto, ce qui fit frémir un court sa cadette. Qui reprit aussitôt son assurance sachant que tout jouer en sa faveur, ce que n'avait pas conscience la plus âgée.

"Est-ce une menace ?"

"Ara, non. C'est simplement une constatation des plus banale."

"Alors je préfère sincèrement éviter de les entendre. Surtout si ça concerne **MON** employé dévouer. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je ne me mêle pas des tiennes à ce que je sache."

''Et si je l'aimais, ça changera la donne non ? Je ne te laisserai plus lui faire du mal ! Je le protégerai même contre toi.'' Déclara Shizuru en attrapa par le bras la louve qui fut sans réaction, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle révélation tout comme son employeur.

''Quoi ! Oh je pense que c'est toi qui te fais des illusions, et tu vas bientôt le découvrir !'' Hurla Viola qui fixa son aînée avec un mépris plus qu'évident.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

_Auteur allongée sur une table sans vie._

**Viola:** Elle est morte ? Va vérifier Natsuki

Natsuki effrayée que ce puisse être le cas prend un bâton et pique dans les côtes des milles et une nuits qui se mit à hurler.

**Auteur:** non mais ça va pas ! On peut pas se reposer tranquille ici !

**Viola** _ravie_ : elle est vivante, bien. Va me chercher un fraisier.

**Auteur:** Quoi ! C'est pour cette raison qu'on me réveille !

**Viola:** Natsuki est déjà occupé à me masser les pieds. Tu peux aussi nettoyer les toilettes avec une brosse à dent et un verre d'eau si tu préfères.

**Auteur:** Un fraisier ! Un !


	9. Chapitre09 Le véritable maître des lieux

Voici une suite qui n'était pas prévue mais c'est un des prix pour une gagnante à mon concours d'écriture. J'espère que ça plaira toujours.

* * *

><p><em>Précédemment dans à vos ordres<em>

_''Et si je l'aimais, ça changerait la donne non ? Je ne te laisserai plus lui faire du mal ! Je le protégerai même contre toi.'' Déclara Shizuru en attrapa par le bras la louve qui fut sans réaction, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle révélation tout comme son employeur._

_''Quoi ! Oh je pense que c'est toi qui te fais des illusions, et tu vas bientôt le découvrir !'' Hurla Viola qui fixa son aînée avec un mépris plus qu'évident._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 09 : Le véritable maître des lieux.<p>

* * *

><p>''J'ai hâte de voir cela soeurette.'' Rétorqua son aînée d'un air impassible et sans aucune émotion.<p>

''Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu disais que tu aimais ce vaurien de cabot ? Allez cessons cette comédie une fois pour toute. C'est ce qui a de mieux à faire. Ça me lasse de me battre pour ce moins que rien.''

''Je ne plaisantes pas ! Et ce n'est pas un chien même s'il aussi mignon et adorable qu'un petit chiot. Et il mérite largement que je me batte pour lui malgré que tu penses le contraire, ça m'importe peu au final.''

La princesse de glace se mit à soupirer aux compliments si peu flatteurs qu'on lui faisait. Un chien ou un chiot, c'était la même chose pour elle. Un animal à quatre pattes qui était fidèle à son maître qu'importent les sévisse qu'elle devait endurer. Mais surtout elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on la protège, elle avait prise des décisions bien il y a bien longtemps et elle n'allait certainement pas revenir en arrière.

''Ara et pour répondre ta question, oui, je l'aime depuis que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois dans ce parce. Lorsqu'il s'est installé avec nous ici c'est devenu plus flagrant. Et cela n'a pas changé avec le temps et même les sentiments se sont intensifiés.''

''Shizuru tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? C'est de mon serviteur dont tu parles, il ne fait qu'obéir à MES ordres, il n'appartient qu'à moi. Je suis son propriétaire, il est mon bien légitime ! C'est mon gentil petit toutou qui donne la papatte quand je le souhaite et qui remue la queue en me voyant. Alors trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre avec qui t'amuser. Je suis persuadée que c'est facile pour toi. Ou cherche toi un autre passe-temps comme les arrangements floraux, la cérémonie de thé ou ces choses qui te conviennent parfaitement à une personne de ton genre."

''Comment te permets-tu de parler aux gens ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici ou même dans ta tête mais ça devient dément.''

''Je n'apporte aucune valeur à tes remarques Shizu. Et pour Kuga, ce n'est seulement qu'un employé de maison, mon jouet, qui m'appartient quoique tu en dise, n'est-ce pas Natsuki ?'' Demanda Viola en fixant de haut son chien domestiqué.

''Oui Viola-sama.'' Répondit le serviteur à la coupe garçonne en se courbant mettant son bras au niveau de sa poitrine et son autre bras était derrière son dos.

''Franchement tu m'emmerdes avec tes conneries Viola !'' Natsuki tout comme son maître observèrent avec des yeux ronds la beauté de Kyoto, ne s'attendant point à ce langage de sa part. ''Natsuki... Ne te rabaisse pas ainsi, d'accord ? Allons en parler à mes parents. Ils ne t'en voudront pas. Viens.'' Implora la plus âgée en essayant de relever son amie mais la concernée la repoussa gentiment.

''Vous vous méprenez sur la situation, je vais parfaitement bien. Aussi je suis profondément désolée mais je ne peux répondre à vos sentiments, qui sont des plus flatteur pour que vous vous intéressez à une personne aussi banale et sans intérêt que moi. Mais je suis totalement dévouée à Viola-sama, je suis son employé et je sers uniquement les besoins de votre soeur et cela ne changera jamais.'' Dit solennellement le garde du corps qui s'était mise à genou et embrassa la main de la déesse de Kyoto qui rougit immédiatement sous le regard dégoutté de la peste égoïste.

''Tu as très bien compris où est ta place Kuga. Alors prouvons lui que tu es seulement sous mes ordres. Viens auprès de moi mon chien-chien adoré.''

''Natsuki n'y vas surtout pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en tête en cet instant.'' Supplia l'aînée Fujino qui lui attrapa la main. Mais la louve n'avait guère le choix et se retira de la poigne de son amie d'enfance. Elle se trouvait maintenant en face du tyran qui souriait mesquinement de toutes ses dents.

''A genou.''

Le bouc émissaire, se mit à serrer des poings et ferma un court instant les yeux. Car elle savait que la bourgeoise voulait l'humilier et cela devant son aînée mais elle devait se laissée faire, elle devait obéir à n'importe quelle directive, qu'importe si elle était dégradante, la honte ne tué pas et elle l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps. La princesse de glace exécuta l'ordre en se baissant puis elle se mit sur ses genoux.

''Maintenant à quatre pattes mon fidèle toutou et aboie.''

''NON !'' Hurla l'adolescente à accent qui était intervenue en se mettant en face de la pauvre esclave. ''Natsuki ne fais pas ce qu'elle te dit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te traite de cette manière ! C'est seulement pour montrer à qui veut qu'elle a du pouvoir, mais ce n'est pas du pouvoir mais de l'oppression et méchanceté. Cela ne mène nulle part la brutalité !'' Mais le dévoué esclave aux émeraudes n'y prêta pas attention aux remarques et se mit à quatre pattes et aboya comme lui avait ordonné la maîtresse de maison qui lui frotta sa chevelure comme on le ferait pour un animal de compagnie. Ne pouvant plus soutenir cette marque dégradante de soumissions, la beauté sombre baissa ses émeraudes sur le sol.

''Maintenant embrasse mes pieds. Tu as de la chance, je ne te demande pas de les lécher. Mais je pense que tu aurais été flatté de cet honneur n'est-ce pas ?'' _''Tu parles d'une chance !'' _Protesta mentalement le laquais.

''Oui vous avez parfaitement raison Viola-sama.'' La fille aux cheveux sombre se me à serrer ses dents et ses poings à cette directive plus que dégradante. Mais allait y complaire sans résister le moindre instant comme si c'était un acte des plus banal à réaliser. ''Non j'ai changé d'avis. Je veux que tu fasses autre chose à la place.''

''Que voulez-vous ?''

''Que tu m'embrasses sur les lèvres. Et pas quelque chose d'innocent mais un vrai baiser avec la langue, ce que font les amoureux.'' Le bouc-émissaire fut sans voix par cette demande des plus inhabituelle.

''Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver Viola ?'' Rajouta sous le choc Shizuru.

''Rien.''

''Ma-Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ce geste inapproprié envers votre personne. Ce serait simplement un blasphème.''

''Ça le serait si tu n'obéis pas strictement à mes ordres. J'attends !''

Au pied du mur, la louve se leva tout de même de sa position avec quelques appréhensions. Elle savait qu'après cette action, elle devait se repentir auprès de ce tyran ou même s'infliger elle-même une punition face à l'affront qu'elle allait provoquer. Donc la bluette s'approcha d'un pas hésitant vers son maître qui s'impatientait mais se délecta surtout de voir l'air désemparée de son aînée totalement impuissante. La mégère aux cramoisis observa pendant tout ce temps sa sœur qui serrait fortement des poings et ferma les yeux ne pouvait soutenir cette vision qui allait se présenter devant ses cramoisis.

La beauté sombre était seulement à quelques centimètres de sa propriétaire. Elle ne savait pas comment procéder, c'était malheureusement son premier baiser, et elle allait le donner à la personne qu'elle méprisait le plus au monde. Elle entendît soudainement un rire et vit que c'est son employeur.

''Ne me dit pas que c'est ta première fois, c'est si pathétique. Tu auras l'honneur que je t'apprenne quelque chose.'' Viola attrapa par la nuque Natsuki qui se raidit quand elle sentit de près le souffle chaud percuter son visage. Elle ferma par réflexe ses yeux et attendit la fin de son calvaire. Cependant ce fut autrement, elle fut ramenée en arrière par une poigne de fer à son bras. Révélant ses émeraudes, notre protagoniste à la chevelure jais aperçut Shizuru devant elle.

''**CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT** **!**'' Cracha violemment la fille à accent qui s'apprêtait à donner une gifle à ce tortionnaire sans état d'âme qui ferma les yeux mais le garde du corps aux cheveux nuit intervint en lui saisissant ferment son poignée et sa taille.

''Natsuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Dit surprise l'aînée Fujino en portant son attention sur son amie qui était toujours aussi impassible.

''Son travail. Vas-y dis lui Natsuki, elle doit le savoir.'' Commenta son tortionnaire avec un fin sourire aux lèvres.

''Savoir quoi ? Que tu es une despote caractériel et sans coeur, je l'avais déjà remarqué depuis un bon moment.''

''Je ne peux vous laissez blesser Mademoiselle. C'est mon devoir de la protéger même contre vous. Je lui appartiens totalement et rien ne changera la situation. C'est votre père qui m'a engagé pour être à ses côtés, et je ne fais qu'accomplir cette précieuse tâche qui m'a été incomber.''

''Mais Natsuki ; elle va beaucoup trop loin avec toi, elle n'a pas le droit de te traiter de cette manière si vile. Tu es une personne qui a des sentiments et non un quelconque objet.''

''J'accepte humblement ma condition.'' Déclara d'un ton neutre l'employé de maison.

''Et tu ne le dois pas ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ainsi ! Avant tu n'aurais jamais accepté ce genre de traitement ! Tu t'aurais rebellé ou insulté la personne de tout les noms, si on allait trop loin.'' Aboya Shizuru les larmes aux yeux. Cette scène rendit mal à l'aise Kuga qui ne pouvait soutenir de regarder son amie. Mais elle n'avait nulle le choix, la personne qui avait une totale autorité envers elle était Viola, et non sa grande sœur. Et les années lui ont fit prendre conscience que c'était la seule manière de rembourser ses dettes car si elle avait vécu toutes ses humiliations en vain, alors elle ne le supporterait pas.

''Natsuki comme tu n'as pas expressément exaucé ma précédente directive alors obéit à celui-ci, saute par la fenêtre. Et maintenant.'' Commanda la bourgeoise arrogante avec un air condescendant.

''Comme vous le souhaitez, oujou-sama.''

''Quoi ? Non... tu plaisantes ? NON ! Il n'en est pas question ! Tu vas le tuer ! On est au deuxième étage, alors cesse cette comédie immédiatement sœurette, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Je t'en supplie sois raisonnable et ne mêle pas Kuga dans nos problèmes, il n'a rien avoir dans cette stupide histoire !'' Implora la bourgeoise à l'accent de Kyoto en attrapant les épaules de sa cadette, qui se mit à sourire sournoisement puis elle se lécha la lèvre supérieure.

''Non c'est de ta faute si on arrive aussi loin. Tu comprendras enfin à qui appartient Kuga. Et qui est la responsable de ces lieux.''

''Si tu veux régir comme un pacha égocentrique et sans cœur dans cet endroit sans valeur à mes yeux alors fais ce que tu veux. Je ne t'en empêcherai certainement pas. En réalité, ça n'a aucune importance pour moi. Mais ne mêle pas Kuga dans tes folies.'' Implora désespérément Shizuru puis celle-ci se retourna vers la princesse de glace qui était tranquillement en train d'ouvrir la fenêtre. ''Natsuki, je t'en supplie ne cède pas à ses caprices.'' Hurla la beauté de Kyoto qui fut paniquée lorsque la dite ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ses remarques et elle se mit près de la porte jaugeant la distance puis elle se mit à courir pour prendre de l'élan et fit un bond au rebord de la fenêtre afin de sauter au loin.

''Natsukiiiii !'' Cria terroriser la sœur aînée qui s'était précipitée par la fenêtre où la domestique à la chevelure azure avait disparu en un instant de l'horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

**Natsuki** :…

**Shizuru** :…

**Viola** :…

**Auteur** : Arrêtez de me fixer ainsi, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pour écrire la suite de l'histoire déjà que je prends tout mon temps alors vous ne m'aidez pas en ce moment !

**Shizuru** _menaçante et effrayante_: S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à MA Natsuki…tu es morte.

**Auteur **_paniquée_: Tu…tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

**Shizuru **_sérieusement_ : Non.

**Auteur **_déglutissant péniblement_ : Je vois…

**Natsuki** _en_ _mode dépressive_ : Ne me casse pas trop de chose, aussi je suis gauchère donc épargne moi ce côté.

**Viola **: Oui car après elle doit préparer la table pour ce soir et me faire le thé après, ou sinon c'est toi qui la remplace comme mon domestique.

**Auteur** _toute pâle_ : Ne me mettez surtout pas la pression !


	10. Chapitre 10 Impuissance…

**_Chapitre 10 Impuissance…_**

Kuga avait sauté de deux étages sans crier gare, et elle avait réussi avec une grande aisance à atteindre les branches d'un arbre. Elle dégringola brutalement de branche en branche en essayant de prendre de l'appuie sur l'une d'elles, afin de prendre plus d'amplitude pour sa réception. Et elle finit par atterrir en faisant un parfait plongeon avec un salto arrière, et des vrilles des plus impressionnants et spectaculaires dans la piscine de la riche famille, tel un plongeur olympique. La piscine se situait heureusement juste en dessous de la demeure, et la fenêtre de la chambre de la louve. La beauté de Kyoto qui avait assisté à toute cette scène le souffle coupé, s'écroula d'un coup sur les genoux ; soulagée. Ses mains tremblaient furieusement, et des larmes s'étaient écoulées comme un torrent sans fin sur son visage, elle tenait depuis tout ce temps fortement le rebord de la fenêtre en bois abîmant significativement la paume de ses mains.

''Oh...Merci mon dieu. Merci, merci, merci.'' Déclara t-elle en observant le ciel. Elle s'essuya d'un geste ses perles de chagrin. Puis l'aînée des Fujino se releva du sol, et elle allait accourir vers la princesse de glace. Toutefois, sa sœur la retient fortement par le bras ne lui laissant la possibilité d'atteindre le seuil de la chambre.

''Tu as intérêt à me lâcher maintenant, car je n'hésiterai pas à t'en mettre une Viola ! Maintenant la voie est libre, Natsuki ne sera pas là pour te protéger. Même si tu es ma sœur, je ne conçois pas tes agissements de petite fille pourrie gâtée. Tu mérites réellement que je te donne une bonne correction, mais contrairement à toi. Je ne suis pas aussi minable pour m'en prendre aux autres, même s'ils le méritent véritablement !'' Grogna la fille aux iris cramoisis qui poussa brutalement sa cadette, qui se cogna l'arrière de la tête contre le mur.

''Quoi que tu fasses Shizuru, Kuga est ma propriété et rien qu'à moi ! Tu l'as constaté par toi-même, il n'écoutera avant tout que **mes propres désirs** et pas les tiens; alors ne me provoque pas ainsi, car c'est lui qui payera très cher les conséquences de tes actes irraisonnés.'' Ria Viola.

''Est-ce une menace ? ''

''Totalement. ''

''Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'immonde et d'abjecte. Je ne te reconnais plus !'' Cracha aigrement Shizuru les iris flamboyant de mépris, alors qu'elle n'avait plus pu se contrôler plus longtemps. Elle avait attrapé fermement par le col la peste brune, qui jubilait particulièrement de la situation.

''Ce n'est pas comme si tu me connaissais véritablement. Aussi merci beaucoup pour les compliments, je suis flattée. Vas-y frappe moi, et ne t'étonne pas que ton chéri adoré soit ensuite sévèrement puni, car il n'a pas pu me protéger quand il le fallait. Comme tu le dis, il n'est pas là et, c'est bien dommage pour lui, car s'il m'arrivait le moindre petit problème, alors qu'il devrait être à mes côtés. Alors que va t-il se passer ? Oh...je n'aime mieux pas y penser."

"Tu n'es qu'une-"

"Je suis qu'une quoi Shizuru ? Je suis toute ouïe ? Alors ? Vas-y, dis-le moi grande sœur adorée ? Je vois que tu meurs d'envie d'extérioriser tes sentiments refoulés ! Qu'est-ce que je suis ?"  
>Questionna avec un rictus la demoiselle mesquine, alors son interlocutrice serra fortement ses lèvres pour ne pas s'emporter, c'était probablement ce que souhaitait son opposante.<p>

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dis ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien à la situation actuelle. C'est MON Natsuki et pas le tien. Je dispose de lui comme je le souhaite.'' L'adolescente à l'accent de Kyoto relâcha la jeune arrogante, et s'en alla de la pièce sans dire un mot. Elle courra rapidement à l'extérieur, et vit la louve qui sortait de la piscine. Celle-ci se mit à secouer ses cheveux de droite à gauche afin de les sécher plus rapidement. Puis passa ses doigts afin de les plaquer à l'arrière.

''Natsuki est-ce que ça va?'' Demanda soucieuse la bourgeoise qui avait donné sa main pour aider son amie d'enfance à sortir de l'eau, mais le garde du corps ne l'utilisa pas, et remonta toute seule au bord de la piscine.

''Il en va de soi. Pourquoi ?'' Répondit celle-ci comme si rien ne s'était passé.

''Tu as sauté du deuxième étage...et...tu...dis que tu n'as rien ?''

''Oui...J'ai l'habitude.''

''Quoi ? Ce genre de chose arrive t-il souvent ici ?'' Commenta paniquer l'aînée des Fujino. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait découvrir par la suite, elle en était déjà terrorisée.

''Ceci ne vous concerne pas.'' Ajouta le casse-cou qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

''Natsuki...je ne laisserais plus ce genre de chose t'arriver. Je t'en fais la promesse.''

''Ne faites pas des engagements dont vous ne pouvez tenir. Vous ne pouvez rien faire, alors oubliez tout ceci, et profitez de votre temps avec oujou-sama.''

''Il est hors question ! Comment puis-je le faire en te voyant traitée de la sorte, je ne peux fermer les yeux, c'est impossible. Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas un monstre comme celle qui partage malheureusement mon A.D.N.'' Aboya la beauté aux iris rubis qui sera la main du garde du corps, elle vit son corps se raidir et sentit un liquide dans sa paume. Prêtant une plus grande attention à la main de son amie, Shizuru remarqua que du sang s'écoulait des deux mains.

''Oh Natsuki...tes mains, on doit aller les désinfecter.''

''Ne-'' Ne pouvant finir sa phrase la bourgeoise aux rubis attrapa fermement par le bras son garde du corps, puis elle la ramena à son niveau afin que la louve ne détourne pas son regard.

''Je veux pas t'entendre dire de ne pas m'inquiéter ! Car cela aurait strictement un effet inverse !''

''Laissez-moi s'il vous plaît, votre soeur m'attend en ce moment. Ce n'est nulle mon attention de la faire patienter encore plus longuement.'' Shizuru bouscula Kuga, car elle était exaspérée par son comportement frivole et des plus dangereux. La dite allait presque se briser la nuque, et elle ne pensait qu'à sa sœur, soit les maux de tous ses tourments ? C'était du pur masochisme, en plus de l'esclavage et de la maltraitance.

Pendant ce temps, la bluette allait tomber sur le sol, mais elle a eu le temps, mais surtout le réflexe d'utiliser une de ses mains, pour faire un flip arrière pour se redresser (mouvement gymnastique : utilise les avant bras pour soulever son corps, une sorte de roulade arrière avec les bras tendus.)

''Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ! Vous êtes complètement malade ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous poussé comme ça !'' Glapit sous le choc le serviteur; qui s'était remise debout en un instant et avait remis en place ses vêtements complètement trempés.

''Ça ne t'a pas particulièrement dérangé de sauter de tout là haut. Soit deux étages ! Deux étages ! Qui font au total plus de trois mètres !'' Montra la riche de Kyoto la fenêtre de la chambre du domestique aux émeraudes.

''Ce n'est pas la même chose !''

''Je le sais, car s'il y avait pas eu la piscine à ton atterrissage, tu serais gravement blessée ou même six pieds sous terre !''

''N'exagérez pas non plus ! Et puis s'il n' y avait pas la piscine, j'aurai ralenti ma chute en m'agrippant aux branches de l'arbre.''

''Comment peux tu dire ce genre de chose ? Tu n'es pas un singe qui saute d'arbre en arbre !'' Protesta Shizuru à bout de nerfs. Elle ne s'était jamais emportée de la sorte, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer de raisonner son amie qui avait visiblement subi un lavage de cerveau.

''Mais j'ai eu un entraînement spécial qui me permet de le faire.'' Rétorqua obstinément la louve au plus grand désespoir de l'héritière, qui voulait sur moment secouer dans tout les sens cette tête de mule.

''Ça suffit avec tout ces réponses si parfaites, et qui ne le sont pas ! Et que ce serait-il passé s'il n'y avait pas eu cet arbre ?''

''J'aurais fait directement un plongeon dans la piscine. Et j'ai déjà sauté de beaucoup plus haut donc ce ne serait pas grand chose pour moi.''

"Pl...Plus haut ? Que veux-tu dire ?" Bégaya la buveuse de thé qui blêmit à vue d'œil.

"Rien." _Mince,_ se réprimanda la bluette, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait déjà sauté du haut d'un toit et d'un pont pour chercher les clés de Oujou-sama, qui les avaient fait tomber dans une rivière. Et bien entendu, qu'en fidèle petit chien, elle a dû les chercher pendant deux heures, sous le temps glacial d'un mois d'hiver. Sinon, comment le vivrait Shizuru qui était déjà presque au bord de l'hystérie ? Il ne fallait pas attiser pour rien les conflits, dont les dommages collatéraux seraient terribles.

''Et si par hasard, il n'y avait pas la piscine.''

"Il y en a une."

"Mais s'il y en avait pas !" Insista la châtain aux rubis, en serrant fortement des poings faisant craquer les articulations.

''Alors, je me serais débrouillée d'une autre façon pour l'atterrissage. Je vous rappelle aussi que rien de grave qui s'est produit, donc ce n'est pas de s'inquiéter autant. Alors ce débat est clos.'' Coupa Kuga.

''Non mais je rêve ! Qu'importe ! Je vais te soigner et maintenant et ne me parle plus de ma jeune soeur, il le vaudrait mieux pour elle !'' Siffla irriter la demoiselle de Kyoto.

''KUGA ! Viens ici immédiatement ! C'est un ordre !'' Aboya la despote aux iris sangs, qui était au perron de la demeure les mains posaient sur ses hanches.

''Natsuki n'y vas pas par pitié, je dois te soigner, et puis tu dois te changer ou tu vas être gravement malade à rester avec ces vêtements trempés.''

''Je suis désolée mais je n'ai guère le choix. Et je vous pris aussi …de m'excuser pour mon emportement, il y a quelque instant. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette manière aussi virulente envers vous. Pardonnez moi. J'accepterai n'importe quelle punition que vous me donnerez.'' S'excusa la domestique en posant un genou sur le sol, tandis qu'elle observa le sol coupable.

''Je ne ferais jamais ce genre de chose, c'est impossible. Je ne suis pas Viola. Alors lève-toi s'il te plaît !'' Implora Shizuru les larmes aux yeux.

''Natsuki Kuga ! Je t'ai dit de venir et maintenant pas sur mon lit de mort !'' Hurla de manière assassine son tyran accroc à la théine.

''Veuillez m'excuser. Je dois y aller.''

''Non s'il te plaît reste...à mes côtés…'' Souffla désemparer Shizuru qui observa avec une grande tristesse son garde du corps qui s'inclina avant de partir, et s'éloigna aussitôt d'elle. Elle pouvait voir de loin sa cadette jubiler. La châtain serra fortement ses dents, elle n'allait plus laisser cette situation abominable durer. Elle ferait tout en son pouvoir pour sauver son amie, même si elle doit pour cela affronter directement sa méprisable soeur.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Ce qu'est un serviteur

Chapitre 11 : Ce qu'est un serviteur des Fujino

Il était dix-neuf heures trente, le repas du soir débutait depuis quelques minutes. Les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle à manger. Tout était préparée pour la grande occasion.

Natsuki avait pris le temps avant le repas de tout préparer, pour que cela soit tout bonnement parfait. En mettant une nappe en dentelle rouge impeccablement repassée, et sans accroc sur le tissu, et ce tissu était posé sur la très longue table rectangulaire en bois de acajou, qui pouvait accueillir plus d'une trentaine d'invités. Elle avait mis des dessous de table en tissu bordeaux, au ton très sombre; puis il y avait aussi des couverts en argent d'une grande brillance, et sans aucune tâche, qu'elle avait lustrés un par un.

Les verres en cristal étaient sans aucune rayure, ou traces de doigt. Il y avait aussi un verre pour l'eau, un autre pour autre boisson alcoolisée ou non. On voyait leur translucidité sans faille. Les serviettes blanches étaient pliées de manière sobre avec toutefois, une pointe d'esthétique, elles étaient en accordéon formant une sorte de fleur qui s'éclore.

Des chandeliers en argent était placés le long la table, en son centre. Celles-ci contenaient de longues bougies rouges toutes neuves, et jamais utilisées. Kuga mit aussi comme touche artistique à cette sobriété, par exemple un bouquet de composition florale. Des iris blancs, ainsi que des roses jaunes et bruyères.

Au repas, Shizuru n'avait fait que des compliments sur la présentation exceptionnelle de la table, alors que Viola trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire. Que c'était trop sombre, qu'il y avait un peu de poussière, ou que les couverts n'étaient pas assez brillants, probablement parce qu'elle les avait triturés dans ses mains.

Les deux bourgeoises aux cramoisis parlaient d'un peu de tout depuis quelques bonnes minutes. Même si hizuru prêtait une particulière attention à son amie. Natsuki vêtit de son costume sombre habituel, était debout depuis plusieurs minutes au côté de l'hôte de maison. Elle avait les joues qui avaient prise une teinte des plus vive contrastant avec sa pâleur naturelle de son visage, et elle respirait avec une grande difficulté, mais essaya de le dissimuler comme elle le pouvait, comme elle l'avait apprise à le faire.

''Natsuki, tu ne veux pas t'asseoir avec nous ?'' Demanda gentiment l'aînée Fujino avec un sourire amical.

''Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.'' Ajouta la princesse de glace en souriant, même s'il était évident que ce soit un sourire forcé.

''Mais...''

''Si tu veux, ou si sa vue te gêne à ce point, je peux lui dire de disposer et attendre à l'extérieur.'' Déclara le tyran.

''Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête mais il peut s'asseoir avec nous. Il est debout depuis plus d'une demi-heure.''

''Et alors ? C'est seulement un employé.'' Commenta Viola avec dédain.

''Ça ira, j'ai l'habitude.'' Commenta Kuga, ce qui peina la châtain. Car elle se sentait inutile, mais surtout impuissante face à ce spectacle des plus difficiles à voir.

Les deux sœurs commencèrent à partager ensemble leur souvenir d'enfance, ainsi que leur vie actuelle ; que ce soit leur étude, et leur vie personnelle en général. Il y avait aussi l'évocation de leur activité, ainsi que passion.

Cependant SHIZURU ne prêta pas toujours une entière attention aux paroles de sa cadette, et remarqua que le garde du corps était de plus en plus pâle à chaque instant, et elle en était réellement préoccupée. Elle se doutait que c'était dû à la blessure de cette après midi, que ce soit la chute de l'arbre ? et lorsqu'elle était tombée dans la piscine sans se sécher. Et sa soeur aux même rubis que les sien, remarqua le regard soucieux qu'elle avait envers son larbin. En résultant une grande irritation d'être facilement mise de côté.

''Natsuki, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Même quelques petites minutes.'' Redemanda la déesse deKyoto presque en implorant.

''Shizuru, tu l'as déjà entendu, cela ne le dérange pas d'être debout.'' Grommela la princesse de l'égocentrisme.

"Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais ! Tu ne t'appelles pas Natsuki à ce que je me rappelle ! Alors laisse le dire ce qu'il veut au lieu de toujours lui pourrir son existence !"

"Mais je sais ce qui est bien pour lui, et il est toujours d'accord avec moi et en mes décisions judicieuses? N'est-ce pas mon tendre ami ?" La concernée se mit à acquiescer docilement.

''Car il est extrêmement gentil avec toi alors qu'il ne devrait surtout pas l'être.'' Pesta lasse l'aînée à la chevelure blé, qui déposa bruyamment ses couverts en argent sur la grande table en bois. Puis elle se mit à boire son verre d'eau gazeuse malgré les tremblements de sa main.

''Et que sous entends-tu par là ?''

''Tu es assez intelligente pour le comprendre toi même. Ou peut être que l'on doit tout t'expliquer ou tout faire pour que tu le comprennes finalement ? Comme c'est triste d'être autant assisté à ton âge. ''

''On est chez moi ici. Alors tu devrais faire attention à ton langage onee-sama. Sinon je te ferais partir d'ici sans que tu le réalise.'' Menaça Viola d'un air condescendant.

''Et toi prend garde à ton comportement !''

''Shizuru-sama, s'il vous plaît ne vous en prenez pas à oujou-sama. À ce que j'ai constaté, elle ne vous a rien fait de mal pour que vous lui en vouliez autant. Et je vais parfaitement bien alors ne vous disputez par ma faute. Ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.'' Implora affliger le serviteur, qui avait pris aussitôt la défense de la maîtresse de maison.

_''…Mais elle te fait souffrir et ça me fait si mal. Pourquoi tu ne le remarques pas ?''_ Pensa la grande sœur de la despote, elle se doutait qu'elle ne ferait pas changer d'avis la princesse de glace, que si elle répondait quelque chose contre les agissements de sa cadette. La bluette fera tout pour la protéger, car c'était son devoir de protéger celle à qui elle devait le respect, même si la soi-disant personne ne le méritait pas, et elle en avait fait à de nombreuses reprises l'expérience.

''Bon Natsuki, tu vas me l'apporter quand cette tasse de thé !'' Cracha Viola.

''Une tasse de thé ?'' S'enquit surprise la louve qui observa intriguer son impitoyable maître.

''Oui, je ne vais pas tout te dire tout de même ! Tu devrais le savoir avec le temps, c'est ton travail. Pitoyable. ''

''Je vous demande pardon, je vais y allez immédiatement.'' _Maintenant, il faut que je sois télépathe pour savoir ce qu'elle a en tête à part que j'ai conscience d'une chose, c'est qu'elle me déteste. Pas besoin d'être médium pour le savoir._ Rumina dans son coin l'esclave.

''Ara, Viola tu exagères ! Tu pourrais être plus aimable ! Ça ne vas pas te tuer dire s'il te plaît ou merci !''

_Je ne suis pas sûre de cette affirmation, la gentillesse pourrait peut être la_ _tuer_ _voir l'étouffer. Surtout qu'elle est en train de manger._ Pensa Kuga.

''Ce n'est rien, voulez vous quelque chose d'autre avec votre boisson ?" Coupa le garde du corps avec courtoisie, qui ne voulait que la tension s'installe entre les deux sœurs, et cela de nouveau par sa faute. C'était déjà éprouvant de complaire aux ordres de son maître, mais jouer les arbitres était encore plus éreintant.

"Non. Je voudrais seulement ce que je t'ai demandé, ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre même pour toi."

"Oui, veuillez me pardonnez. Et vous Shizuru-sama ? Souhaitez-vous aussi du thé ou quelques petites douceurs pour la fin de votre repas. Il me semble aussi qu'il y a des mandarines qui viennent du marché de ce matin, et un gâteau au café."

''Ara, non ça ira. Le repas était simplement parfait et excellent. Tout comme le service. Je n'ai rien à redire. Tu devrais féliciter la cuisinière pour ses merveilleux plats, je pense le faire de nouveau de vive voix, et cela un peu plus tard dans la soirée."

"Je le ferais." Répondit la louve.

"Aussi merci de ta prévenance et de ton service." Sourit angéliquement la beauté de Kyoto alors que sa soeurs roula des yeux, affligée par ce spectacle des plus grotesque qu'elle devait subir.  
>"Ce n'est rien, c'est un plaisir de vous servir."<p>

"Bon vous avez fini avec les politesses, ça devient tout bonnement lassant et pathétique." Bailla Viola, alors que la polie des demoiselles aux rubis souriait faussement, même si elle avait une folle envie de dire ses quatre vérités à son insupportable interlocutrice, qui faisait irrémédiablement preuve de sans gêne.

"Désolé oujou-sama. Je vais y aller de ce pas."

"Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?'' Proposa Shizuru qui s'apprêté à se lever de sa place.

''Grande sœur, il est assez grand pour marcher tout seul ! Alors laisse le tranquille pour une fois !'' Aboya furieusement l'arrogante aux iris cramoisis.

''Elle a raison Shizuru-sama, je vais y aller. Veuillez m'excuser.''

L'employé de maison s'abaissa vers les deux bourgeoises et prit ses quartiers, puis Kuga s'en alla du séjour, et à l'extérieur de la pièce suffocante. Elle posa sa tête contre un mur froid, en se tenant ses bras qui étaient en train de convulser fortement. La domestique à la chevelure jais se mit à respirer avec difficulté, et à tousser grassement. Elle pouvait sentir que son corps était en feu et ses voies respiratoires fragilisées, mais elle devait tenir encore quelques heures. Elle en était parfaitement capable de le faire, elle avait vécu pire que cette situation.

Après cette torture, quand elle sera finalement seule et sans aucuns devoirs à accomplir; elle pourra se montrer faible et se reposer. Mais ce n'était pas le moment propice en cet instant. Ça lui était impossible. Alors elle se ressaisit en se donnant une double claque à ses joues, ensuite elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en évitant de chanceler, et la brunette revint aussitôt après dans le séjour. L'air totalement calme et sans aucune faille. Natsuki posa la tasse en face de la châtain, et versa délicatement le thé. Puis elle se courba à la fin de son action, et elle reprit sa position des plus droites, attendant les prémisses d'un probable affrontement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Omake :<em>**

_**Les milles et une nuits**__ :_ Au prochain chapitre, est-ce que Natsuki mettra du poison dans le thé de Viola ? Ou est-ce que Shizuru lancera un coup de poing gracieux et bien mérité à sa jeune sœur ?

_**Viola**__ :_ dans le prochain chapitre nous serons si les milles et une nuit sera capable d'écrire une suite à l'histoire, ou si par 'malheur' elle aura eu un tragique et mortel accident…

**Les mille et une nuits** :…elle est si méchante..._pleure !_


	12. Chapitre12 Changement ou désenchantement

Chapitre 12 : Changement ou désenchantement ?

''Voilà votre thé mademoiselle. Souhaitez-vous autre chose ?'' Questionna la beauté sombre qui reprit docilement sa place juste à côté de son employeur, qui semblait chercher ses mots, ou plutôt piques verbales.

''Non, vu le temps que ça a pris pour avoir une simple boisson, je m'en passerais volontiers. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu en as mis du temps.'' Pesta Viola n'appréciant pas la moindre petite attente. Tout devait lui être en main quand elle le décidait.

''Je suis désolée, cela ne se reproduira plus.'' S'excusa Natsuki avec affliction. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être aussi faible physiquement.

La buveuse posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le récipient en porcelaine, puis jeta des regards assassins, à sa tête de turc préférée, qui savait instantanément à cet air ; que quelque chose coché et cela comme à son habitude en sa défaveur.

''Mais il n'y a pas de lait à l'intérieur !'' Rugit le monstre aux cramoisis.

''Vous en vouliez ? Pourtant d'habitude votre boisson, vous le prenez seulement avec cinq gouttes de citron, et la moitié d'une cuillère de miel. De plus, le lactose vous donne des problèmes de digestions.''  
>''Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'je le veux avec du lait' ?''<p>

_C'était quoi cette lubie de me pourrir constamment la vie ! Il y a une semaine elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas en voir dans sa demeure, car cela la rendait malade. Et puis il y a cette histoire de régime. Plus de beurre, sucre, et autres aliments caloriques. Je sentis que mon travaille dans ces lieux va devenir de plus en plus insupportable. Mais je résisterais quoi qu'il se passe._ Pensa la bluette qui se courba en excuse.

''A vos ordres.'' Kuga reprit sur le champ la tasse et s'en alla vers la sortie, elle sentit une main lui toucher timidement l'avant bras et observa la personne qui l'arrêtait. Shizuru la ramena à son niveau et lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille de ne pas y aller, ce que remarqua immédiatement sa sœur qui vit rouge.

''Natsuki Kuga ! Qu'est-ce tu attends ? Qu'il se mette à neiger ?'' Grinça d'un ton autoritaire la régente du manoir.

''Non, veuillez m'excuser.'' Déclara la servante qui s'enleva de l'étreinte de son amie, et ne fit pas attention à sa réaction. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine et revient aussitôt dans le salon.

L'esclave aux iris émeraude pose de nouveau la tasse en porcelaine devant la maîtresse de maison et versa le liquide anglais et demanda la quantité de lait que la prétentieuse châtain souhaitait. Puis l'esclave se remet sur le côté, attendant une directive de celle à qui elle devait entière obéissance.

''C'est du lait entier ?''

''Non, c'est du lait demi écrémé…'' La bourgeoise cracha le liquide amer sur le visage de la louve qui avait fermé à temps ses paupières, puis elle resta inerte et de marbre. Elle se demandait si en face d'elle se trouvait une personne ou plutôt un animal sans aucune éducation. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas cela, c'était un moyen que son propriétaire avait de la rabaisser et des manières des plus humiliantes devant des témoins. Mais la beauté sombre ne ressentait plus depuis un certain temps ce sentiment.

''C'est répugnant ! Je veux seulement du lait entier ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un incapable.'' Cria la sorcière aux rubis qui jeta la tasse près du pied de la louve, et l'objet se brisa en éclat sur le parquet.

''Ramasse immédiatement ! Je pourrais me couper !''

_Mais moi ça n'a pas d'importance si je suis blessée enfin un peu plus._ Pensa le souffre douleur qui s'abaissa sans une plainte sur le sol, pour attraper les morceaux de porcelaine à main nu.

''Ça suffit maintenant ! Je commence à ne plus supporter cette pitoyable comédie.'' Hurla Shizuru qui frappa violemment ses mains contre la table, car elle ne pouvait tolérer plus longtemps les agissements de sa petite sœur envers son amie d'enfance. C'était tout bonnement insoutenable. Comment pouvait-on se comporter de cette manière avec les autres ? L'aînée des riches héritières se précipita dès lors vers la brunette, l'empêchant de ramasser les débris de la porcelaine. Puis elle essuya avec la manche de son gilet le visage de la louve dont le liquide anglais continuait toujours de s'écouler.

''Shizuru-sama ? Vous devriez ne pas dire cela, je vais-'' La concernée l'interrompit en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

''C'est bon Natsuki, tu peux tout arrêter maintenant. C'est fini. Tout comme toi.'' Dit glacialement l'aîné de la riche famille qui serra de manière protectrice le domestique aux jais dans ses bras, alors qu'elle fusilla la prétentieuse qui faisait partie de sa propre famille. Elle ne comprenait ce changement radical de caractère.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as dit onee-sama ?'' Répondit innocemment Viola faisant, comme si elle ne comprenait pas la raison de la réaction excessive de la fille à l'accent de Kyoto. Ce qui irrita encore plus son interlocutrice, dont les rubis prirent une teinte des plus sombres et inamicales. Son masque de perfection et de gentillesse se dissipa. Ce n'était plus la peine de jouer la pacification ou avec les mots, cela menait visiblement à rien du tout.

''Ara, tu devrais arrêter de faire semblant de ne pas le savoir ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'ait arrivé pendant ces cinq longues années, mais tu n'es plus comme avant sœurette. Ce qui était gentille, souriante et toujours avenante aux bien être des autres. Ou serait-ce une façade ? Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu te comporterais ainsi. J'ai entendu par l'un des employées que tu as renvoyé récemment que tu étais tyrannique et immonde ; je n'y ai pas cru au début. Tout le monde ici te protège pour je ne sais quelle raison absurde. La fidélité peut être, ou la peur d'être renvoyée...alors je voulais en avoir la confirmation des dires qui se portait sur ton compte. C'est pour cette raison que je suis venue aujourd'hui. Et lorsque je te vois agir de cette manière avec Kuga-san, je ne peux plus l'accepter tes agissements.''

''Sincèrement, ton opinion à si peu d'importance pour moi.''

''Et je n'en veux pas, tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est Natsuki et pas toi.'' La châtain, la rage dans les yeux jeta avec sa main son assiette vers sa grande sœur mais la princesse de glace sentant que ça allait mal finir, fit immédiatement un barrage avec son propre corps. En la ramenant rapidement contre elle. La plus âgée des Fujino regarda terroriser le garde du corps qui était au maintenant dessus d'elle, recouvrant son corps avec le sien.

''Natsuki que fais-tu !''Jappa sous le choque l'arrogante à la chevelure ambrée que ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle initiative de son cabot obéissant. C'était impensable de sa part de prendre de telles initiatives, et elle n'aimait pas du tout cela.

''J'accepte que vous vous en prenez à moi, mais ce n'est pas la même chose avec votre sœur. Elle est l'héritière légitime de votre famille. Et rien ne doit lui arriver, c'est l'une des autres tâches qui m'a été confiées. Si vous êtes en colère contre moi, alors vous pouvez me donner n'importe lesquelles des sanctions, je les accepterai sans rien à y redire.''

''Natsuki, est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. j'aurai dû réagir au plus tôt. Kannin na...'' Souffla la bourgeoise qui attrapa avec ses deux mains le visage de son amie, qui souriait timidement comme on lui avait toujours appris. Même si ce geste était quelque peu différent d'habitude. Il y avait de l'affection et tendresse. Ce que remarqua aussitôt la beauté de Kyoto dont les pleurs s'écoulèrent de nouveau.

''Je vais parfaitement bien, ce n'était pas grand chose.''

''Viola ! Comment oses-tu faire ce genre de chose ! Je suis de ta famille ! Et Natsuki est ton garde du corps ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'agir de cette manière avec les gens ! Un jour tout le monde te tournera le dos et tu resteras toute seule dans ton château doré ! Et il ne faudra pas s'en plaindre !'' Réprimanda Shizuru qui ne pouvait plus de cette situation.

''Si tu n'es pas contente ou que tu n'aime pas mon comportement, tu peux partir. Tu arrives comme ça après des années d'abscences, et tu te crois tout permis. Ici c'est chez moi ! Je fais comme bon il me semble ! Alors ta morale, tu te la gardes pour toi ! '' Hurla la jeune égoïste en se relevant bruyamment de sa chaise. Son aînée se releva à sa suite, et prit un verre d'eau, puis le balança sur le visage de sa sœur qui était sans voix, trop choquer pour réaliser sa situation. Natsuki fut tant le même état de trouble. Cette histoire prenait des proportions invraisemblables.

''J'espère que cela te rafraîchira un peu les esprits... petite sœur. Surtout à cause de mon action qui va s'en suivre. ''

''De quoi tu parl-'' Ne laissant finir son interlocutrice, Shizuru gifla de bon cœur sa sœur, malgré l'eau qui adoucissait l'impact de son geste, la joue de Viola avait rapidement pris un ton carmin.

''Aussi c'est ce que je vais faire, partir d'ici, ne t'inquiètes pas. Car tu es tellement buté que quoi que je disse, tu feras ce qu'il te plaira. Mais il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite. Je prends Natsuki avec moi donc tes menaces de le punir sont futiles.'' Avertit Shizuru avec sérieux.

''Quoi ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Il est à moi ! Et seulement à MOI !'' Cria sa cadette folle de rage. On n'avait aucun droit de lui prendre son jouet ! Elle en référerait à son père !

''Oui, elle a raison je n'appartiens qu'a Mademoiselle.'' Déclara la beauté sombre qui se releva et se mit à côté de sa maîtresse légitime qui arborait une grande satisfaction sur ses traits.

''Ara, ne t'inquiètes pas Natsuki, j'ai appelé cette après midi ma mère et elle est de mon avis. Tu seras mon garde du corps à plein temps et tu viendras vivre avec moi à Kyoto.''

''QUOI !'' Cria Viola sous le choc qui n'appréciait pas la tournure de la situation.

''Notre mère arrivera plus tard dans la soirée, et elle te parlera directement de cette histoire Natsuki.'' Dit en souriant la beauté de Kyoto en observant tendrement son amie.

''Je ne laisserai pas ce genre de chose se produire. Je le dirais à père car c'est lui qui a engagé ton précieux Natsuki.'' Gronda la châtain.

''Si je n'ai pas le choix, je devrais moi aussi en discuter avec père. Et lui raconter tes agissements quand il n'est pas là, et tu crois que tes agissements fourbes vont rester impunis ? Des anciens employés vont en parler à la justice si tu persistes. Et puis tu n'auras plus le choix et aussi tu as l'air d'oublier une chose essentielle, mais je suis l'héritière des Fujino comme l'avait signalé Kuga-san. Et je choisis qui je veux pour marcher à mes côtés, et je veux Natsuki.''

''Tu es "Officiellement" le successeur de la famille Fujino, mais nous savons toutes les deux que tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec cette décision. Tu es trop faible, trop gentille et pathétique. Je sais que certains des actionnaires n'ont pas confiance en toi. Et aussi tu pourrais perdre cette position à n'importe quel instant à mon avantage. Je pourrais être celle à qui reviendra les pleins pouvoirs, la compétition n'a pas encore commencé.''

''Oui mais légalement et légitiment, je suis la principale légataire et tu ne peux rien faire contre cela, même si j'ai des détracteurs, je serai celle qui prendra la succession de père et j'ai besoin que Natsuki sois à mes côtés.''

''Parce que tu l'aimes ?'' Souffla ironique Viola.

''Non, parce que j'ai confiance en lui et puis cela ne devrait pas te déranger, vu la manière dont tu le traite, je te facile la tâche en te le prenant maintenant. Natsuki vient avec moi.'' Dit la plus âgée des héritières en souriant tendrement à son amie, tout en tendant sa main à la protagoniste pour qu'elle puisse la prendre.

''Natsuki à qui tu vas obéir ?'' Gronda Viola en croisant des bras.

''Natsuki ?''

''NATSUKI !''

La dite venait de s'évanouir sur le sol.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake :<strong>

**Natsuki** : les milles et une nuit, j'aimerai avoir une assurance vie au cas où.

**Auteur **: vraiment ? Quels risques.

Un bruit suspect alerta l'auteur qui vit arriver un camion déchargeant des milliers de dossiers dont l'auteur fut totalement noyé au dessous.


	13. Chapitre 13 Ce que je suis ?

A chaque fois que je publie un chapitre pour cette histoire, je suis vraiment étonnée du nombre de vues, mais aussi des commentaires et cela dans différentes langues étrangères, et je sais que je prends du temps à publier, mais je ne veux pas bâcler l'histoire, surtout qu'elle plaît énormément. Pour le prochain chapitre, peut être en Janvier ? Sauf si vraiment j'ai pas mal de commentaire me demandant une suite, alors j'essayerai de publier un petit quelque chose pour Noël, et pourquoi pas un chapitre spécial Noël avec petite Shizuru et Natsuki ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 Ce que je suis ?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Natsuki je t'en supplie ne meurt…pas…<em>**hoqueta une petite voix, la louve dans un piteux état tourna la tête sur le côté, et vit qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, à ses côtés une petite Shizuru qui tenait fermement sa couette réprimant comme elle le pouvait ses larmes. Elle ne se rappela pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, tout fut floue, mais elle savait que c'était une réminiscence de son passé. Oui c'était bien cela, elle était allée dans le jardin des Fujino et Shizuru étaient en train de s'amuser...mais elle n'avait pas remarqué que ses pieds foulent la fine pellicule de glace qui recouvrit le lac. Et ce craquement, elle dut plonger dans l'eau glaciale pour la remonter à la surface...elle n'oublierait pas ce souvenir...cependant, elle avait omis dans son esprit l'après événement.

**_-Shizuru, ma puce, cela fait déjà deux jours que tu_****_as veillés _****_auprès de Natsuki-han, tu devrais te reposer et manger. Tu vas te rendre malade si tu restes aussi obstinée._**

**_-Non mère,_****_je...je _****_le ferai seulement quand elle ira mieux...pas avant..._**

_**-Bois au moins du thé.**_

_**-Plus tard mère.**_

**_-Shizuru tu es exténuée, tu n'as fait que la surveiller jour et nuit pour elle, il faut que tu te reposes comme _****_Natsuki_****_._**

_**-Seulement quand elle ira mieux, c'est par ma faute si elle est dans un tel état, si j'avais écouté ses avertissements, elle ne serait pas aussi malade...si il lui arrive un malheur alors...**_

_**-Rien ne lui arrivera, elle est une battante.**_

**_-Et moi je promets aussi de l'être quand je serai plus grande. Ainsi _****_Natsuki _****_ne sera plus blessée par ma faute ou celle de quiconque._**

* * *

><p>Kuga ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux, et se releva brusquement le souffle coupé. Puis légèrement déboussolée, elle réalisa qu'elle était dans son lit, elle en reconnut la dureté et petitesse. Mais cela ne lui apprenait rien de sa situation actuelle. À part qu'elle avait été sous le feu des balles des deux sœurs Fujino. C'était une vraie bataille bien sanglante.<p>

''Oh ! J'ai dû fait un horrible cauchemar qui était malgré tout si réaliste.'' Grimaça le larbin aux émeraudes qui se releva péniblement de son lit, elle se tient le visage dont la température était assez élevé, pour être à l'état normale. Mais elle fut étonnée, lorsqu'elle vit une sorte d'ombre à ses côtés, comme dans son rêve.

Sur ses gardes, elle alluma aussitôt la lampe qui éclaira faiblement la pièce envahit par l'obscurité de la nuit. Toujours suspicieuse, Natsuki constata finalement l'aînée à l'accent de Kyoto était à son chevet en train de lui tenir la main, et elle se mit à rougir par ce geste de pure tendresse. Shizuru avait toujours eu depuis l'enfance le cœur sur la main, et cela n'avait visiblement pas changé. La châtain face à ce remue-ménage qui l'entourait par cette vague bleue, ne put continuer aisément sa précaire sieste. Alors elle se réveilla doucement et sourit divinement à la fille aux iris verts, qui fronça en retour les sourcils.

''Shizuru-sama ? Que faites-vous là ?''

''Mou…tu n'es pas contente de me voir, pourtant je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour toi.'' Dit la riche héritière se frottant délicatement ses paupières, puis elle remit en place ses vêtements qui s'étaient froissés lorsqu'elle s'était assoupie.

''Je suis désolée, pardonnez moi de mon impolitesse, c'est à cause de la fatigue et de tout ses événements qui se sont produits. Cependant, cela ne répond en rien à ma question.'' La domestique en se mouvant s'aperçut finalement qu'elle ne portait plus son costume, mais une nuisette noire en soie, et elle n'avait plus le bandage qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Shizuru remarqua l'air perplexe de son amie, puis son vif embarras lorsqu'elle se couvrit maladroitement avec sa fine couette.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ridicule ? '' Bégaya incrédule Kuga qui regarda de nouveau si ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, mais elle avait bien ce vêtement sur elle.

''Ara, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est moi qui t'ai changée et ma petite sœur ne sait pas que tu es une fille. Et c'est l'une de mes nuisettes, tu peux la garder si tu veux. Et puis elle n'est pas ridicule, mais sexy, surtout sur toi.'' Répondit nonchalante Shizuru en faisant un clin d'œil, alors que son interlocutrice était momentanément bouche-bée. Toutefois, elle tenta de reprendre du sérieux, surtout dans sa voix.

''Vous... m'avez vu toute nue ? Et pourquoi avez-vous aussi enlevé le bandage de ma poitrine ?'' Bégaya le garde du corps en serrant dans ses bras sa poitrine, qui se mit à devenir plus imposant qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

''Tu sais que je suis une femme autant que toi. Pour le bandage, c'est afin que tu puisses mieux respirer. Cela doit être contraignant de le porter constamment, ta poitrine doit en souffrir de cette pression, ce n'est pas bon pour toi ainsi que ta cage thoracique. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais quotidiennement pour le porter sans suffoquer, tout comme porter ces vêtements si sombre et chaud. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai rien vu, _enfin je ne vais pas lui dire que j'ai tout vu et je n'ai plus aucun doute; c'est bien une femme dans toute sa splendeur, elle est vraiment magnifique… et je ne l'ai jamais remarqué jusqu'à maintenant...étais-je à ce point aveugle ou égoïste pour ne pas le voir ? Je dois l'avouer que j'ai follement envie de lui avouer ce que je pensais afin de voir son air embarrassé mais je pense qu'elle mérite un petit moment de répit...pour l'instant_, cela fait combien de temps que tu as cette cicatrice en forme de cœur près de ton nombril ?''

''Ce n'est pas une cicatrice mais une simple tâche de naissance des plus banales... '' La louve s'arrêta de s'expliquer, et fixa dubitative la buveuse de thé qui sourit toujours aussi amicalement. ''Mais attendez un peu...si vous ne m'avez pas vu alors comment savez vous que cela à la forme d'un cœur alors que vous n'avez pas regardé ?'' Rougit le garde du corps en mettant ses mains devant sur son corps puis elle se cacha en utilisa la couette qui la couvrait comme une muraille malgré qu'il soit un peu de tout dissimuler car la beauté aux cramoisis avait visiblement tout aperçu.

''Est-ce que ton épaule va mieux ?'' Demanda la jeune femme à l'accent de Kyoto qui chercha à détourner la conversation, ce qui semblait parfaitement fonctionner.

''Oui, merci. Oh non ! Quelle heure est-il ?'' Paniqua la princesse de glace qui chercha à sortir du lit mais eu un vertige, la buveuse de thé la rattrapa et la força à s'allonger dans son lit et mit la couverture sur elle.

''Il est bientôt minuit. Reste couchée, car tu n'as pas visiblement pas l'air d'avoir repris toutes tes forces, et c'est compréhensif par ce que tu as vécu en une journée.''

''Je vais parfaitement bien.'' Contredit obstinément la domestique qui allait se relever de sa place, mais son amie attrapa ses épaules pour qu'elle ne bouge pas et s'assit sur le lit.

''Dois-je utiliser mon propre corps pour t'empêcher de partir ? Ou tu préfères que je t'attache aux barreaux de ton lit.'' Demanda la demoiselle au regard cramoisi qui était maintenant au dessus de la princesse de glace, la cernant totalement de sa présence, les mains à chaque côté de son visage. Leur visage était si proche de l'une de l'autre, juste un petit mouvement de l'avant, et Shizuru pouvait aisément dérober un baiser à sa louve. Mais la concernée ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, cependant cette proximité la mit mal à l'aise. Voir d'aussi près cette femme qui avait grandi la mettait dans l'embarras. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle n'était plus cette petite fille qui la pourchassait comme son ombre.

''D'accord, d'accord, je reste allongée alors regagnez votre place s'il vous plaît !''

''Est-ce que je te rends à ce point nerveuse ma Suki ? '' Reprenant tout sa contenance, la domestique fixa avec une intensité inébranlable son interlocutrice, qui perdit en cours de route ses taquineries.

''Non, mais je peux vous retourner cette question.''

Docilement, l'héritière en faisant la moue reprit sa place sur sa chaise.

''Et en ce qui concerne Viola-sama ?''

''Ara je pourrais croire que tu aimes ma sœur à autant parler d'elle. _Plus que moi en tout cas…_'' Commenta la riche héritière avec un regard triste; cela fut un très court instant, sans que puisse le remarquer son garde du corps.

''Non, je ne l'aime pas…enfin je ne ressens pas ce genre de sentiments envers elle. _Sinon j'aurais des tendances des plus bizarres et des plus masochistes, et je pense que je voudrais séjourner à l'asile car je dois avouer que je la supporte comme employeur mais guère plus_. Je suis son domestique et son bien être me concerne de près.''

''...Elle est en train de dormir paisiblement, même si elle a fait une comédie pour ne pas que je reste auprès de toi, ne te fais pas de soucis. Ara je sais,tu veux peut être que je te borde ou que je dorme auprès de toi pour que tu t'endormes plus facilement.'' Suggéra lascivement la buveuse de thé.

''Non ça ira. Je ne suis plus une enfant, et même à l'époque je...bref ce n'est pas important. Mais vous oujou-sama, vous avez dormi sur cette chaise et il est minuit ?'' Questionna paniquer Kuga qui réalisait la plus grande erreur qu'elle venait de commettre.

''Oui, ce n'est pas aussi confortable qu'un lit bien douillé, mais j'ai tout de même bien dormi surtout en ta compagnie. Faudra qu'on refasse cela dans de meilleure circonstance et quand tu seras en meilleure forme.''

''Shizuru-sama !'' Écarlate la louve détourna son regard de la fille à l'accent de Kyoto qui était en train de sourire de manière carnassière.

"Ara, mais à quoi tu pensais ?"

"À rien, je vous l'assure et cela devrait être de même pour vous."

"Si tu le dis." Chantonna la buveuse de thé.

''Et votre mère ?''

''Elle est arrivée il y a peine deux heures, elle m'a dit de bien m'occuper de toi et c'est ce que je vais faire.''

''Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne m'en rappelle toujours pas.'' Demanda perdu le serviteur aux émeraudes.

''Tu devais être exténuée, ta blessure à la main et à celle à ton épaule t'ont rendu plus faible. Et tu avais de la fièvre sûrement à cause de ta chute dans la piscine.'' L'héroïne vit à sa table de chevet de l'eau ainsi qu'une serviette, elle sut parfaitement faire l'association.

''Vous vous êtes donc occupé de moi pendant tout ce temps ?''

''Ara oui, il fallait faire baisser ta fièvre et tu étais en sueur. Ce n'était pas bon pour toi.'' _Et tellement adorable quand tu dors. Un véritable ange…Ça valait vraiment le coup de m'occuper de toi…je pourrais le faire continuellement et le restant de ma vie…même si j'aurais préféré que tout ses malheurs ne t'arrive pas…_

''Je vous demande pardon.'' Déclara la princesse de glace qui faisait une tête de chien battu, ce qui prit au dépourvu l'héritière à la cascade blé.

''Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.'' Ajouta t elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, ce qui fit relever le regard du laquais vers son employeur.

''Je suis quand même désolée, je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus. Je ne vous ferez plus perdre votre temps en vous occupant d'une personne aussi incapable que moi.'' S'excusa de manière coupable l'employé de maison aux iris jades à la plus grande consternation de Shizuru. Ce n'était pas à Natsuki de s'excuser, mais plutôt à sa jeune sœur.

''Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, tu as le droit d'être malade ou faible par moment surtout par des conditions pareilles. Tu es humaine. Et tu es loin d'être une incapable, c'est même le contraire, je n'ai jamais côtoyé une personne comme toi. Tu es admirable, forte de supporter tout cela sans broncher. Il faut être très courageux pour ne pas s'emporter, alors qu'il y a des raisons plus qu'évidente de le faire.'' Commenta la riche héritière en relevant le menton de son amie mais celle-ci détourna la tête.

''Non, je dois toujours justifier mes actes, et vous savez pourquoi. J'ai des comptes à rendre, je travaille pour vous.''

''Natsuki, je ne suis pas ma petite sœur ou mes parents; tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre alors-''

''Shizuru-sama ne dites rien s'il vous plaît. Vous devriez aller vous reposer convenablement dans votre chambre, avec un bon lit et tout le nécessaire, vous venez juste d'arriver ici. Vous devez sûrement être épuisée par votre long voyage.'' Coupa la bluette qui était meurtri dans son orgueil, elle haïssait se montrer aussi faible.

''Non ! Je resterai ici.'' Déclara d'un ton ferme la demoiselle aux rubis .

''Mais-''

''Il n'y a pas de mais.'' Coupa Shizuru en mettant son doigt sur les lèvres de son amie afin qu'elle se taise.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

**Natsuki **: auteur, un moment s'il te plaît.

**LMEUN **: Oui ?

Natsuki jette son gant sur le visage de l'auteur qui l'observait incrédule.

**LMEUN **: je n'y crois pas ! Tu m'as jeté ton gant sur le visage !?

**Natsuki **: Oui je te défie en duel à mort. Tu peux choisir les armes.

**LMEUN** _aussi blanc qu'un linge_ : euh on n'est pas au temps de la chevalerie…

**Natsuki **: peut importe. Je choisirai le pistolet ou le fleuret.

**LMEUN** paniquée : Si je suis morte, il n'y aura pas de suite !

**Natsuki** _avec un sourire glacial_ : C'est exactement ce que je souhaite.

**LMEUN** : c'est à cause de la nuisette et de la tâche de naissance ? Je veux des pistolets à eau et une armure et un bouclier !


	14. Chapitre 14 L'art du combat (Bonus)

Surprise une suite, non plutôt un bonus. Normalement il y a en deux autres, dont un déjà écrit, et l'autre est dans ma tête**. **Aussi comme vous l'avez constatez j'ai abandonné plusieurs histoires, et on ne peut plus me contacter par PM, c'est normal, c'est une décision que j'ai prise par moi-même. Je ne veux plus être influencé par des lecteurs, aussi il est probable que je sois indisponible un moment du monde la fanfiction, j'ai d'autres priorités dans les semaines à venir. je remercie tout ceux qui continuent à me suivre et encourager, et me mettre en favori.

Aussi Newlightpacte, je peux beuger, il m'arrive d'écrire 'il' à la place de 'elle' et vice versa, ce qui fait de moi une grande étourdie, et ceux qui me connaissent voit à quel point je le suis, et ça ne s'arrange pas. Pour le moment je laisse, et je devrais me décider entre trois options pour Natsuki. Soit écrire avec le pronom 'il' tout le long de l'histoire, elle aura la volonté d'être un homme, seule Shizuru la verra comme une femme, et Viola comme un esclave. Ou le moment Shizuru a découverte que Natsuki est une femme, l'histoire passe au 'elle', et dernière option, le passé écrire avec 'il' et le présent 'elle'. Voilà qui n'est pas facile à décider. Mais si certains ont une préférence, n'hésitez pas à partager.

Et je n'oublie pas, merci infiniment pour les commentaires, c'est probablement pour cette raison que je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire comme les autres.

* * *

><p><strong>L'art du combat (chapitre spécial)<strong>

_Dans le jardin des Fujino._

« De l'autodéfense ? Est-ce réellement nécessaire ? » Questionna dubitative Shizuru en observant Natsuki qui avait l'air sérieux dans ses propos. Un peu trop même. Donc il serait difficile de la faire changer d'avis…

« Oui je vais vous apprendre les bases de l'autodéfense, afin que vous puissiez vous protéger par vous-même au cas où qu'il ait cette possibilité que vous soyez en danger, et sans aucune protection. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, de plus tu es là Natsuki, non ? » Contredît la châtain, bien que cette petite cession d'entraînement avait l'air amusant au premier abord, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre contre Natsuki. Viola ce serait plus…enrichissant… et puis elle voulait surtout se promener en tête à tête avec sa louve, main dans la main (peut être était-ce trop tôt pour un si grand rapprochement ?) et profiter de sa présence.

« Oui, mais il y a toujours cette possibilité que je ne sois pas là. »

« Cependant c'est impossible, tu es constamment à mes côtés quoi que je dise. » La domestique aux émeraudes se mit à sourire d'ennui, ça n'allait pas être facile. Elle savait que la jeune héritière était une grande pacifiste, néanmoins, des personnes mal intentionnées pouvait en tirer un fâcheux avantage.

« Oujou-sama, je ne pourrais rester éternellement à vos côtés. Aussi vous possédez une fortune qui fait envie de nombreuses personnes, vous êtes intelligente, l'héritière de multinationales, d'un nom reconnu, et vous êtes magnifique, alors les enlèvements, ou tout autres mésaventures peuvent se produire sans que vous vous y attendiez. Il faut s'y parer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Tu me trouves magnifique ? » Constatât béa la beauté aux rubis avec un immense sourire, son interlocutrice cligna des paupières comme perdue de la situation, était-ce réellement la seule chose qu'avait entendu Shizuru dans tout son discours ?

« Je n'ai pas dit que cela. »

« Mais tu ne nies pas l'avoir dit. » De nouveau, la louve se mit à froncer des sourcils. Elle était littéralement en train de perdre le contrôle, c'était probablement un rusé stratagème de son adversaire pour qu'elle oublie sa tâche initiale.

« Bon comme je le disais, la meilleure des défenses, c'est d'abord la fuite, si on a un adversaire plus puissant, imposant que soit, il faut partir, et ne pas risquer sa vie pour rien. »

« Ah bon, j'ai cru que la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Tu ferais de même de fuir ? » Demanda Shizuru en arquant un sourcil. Quelle élève difficile ! Remarqua la bluette qui essaya de ne pas rouler des yeux.

« Cela dépendrait de la situation, si vous étiez en danger, alors mon devoir serait d'être un rempart à une quelconque attaque. »

« Alors je ferai de même. »

« Non vous devriez fuir, et non combattre. » Argumenta Kuga de manière indéfectible.

« Pourtant c'est ce que tu ferais. »

« Oui mais j'ai d'autres aptitudes que les vôtres, et je ne suis pas l'exemple que vous devez prendre, je suis un garde du corps. »

« Mais tu vas m'apprendre à me battre, donc cela reviendra au même. Alors professeur, par quoi on commence ? » Natsuki semblait déjà regretter son offre d'apprendre l'autodéfense. Mais il était déjà tard pour revenir un arrière, alors elle attrapa l'avant bras gauche de Fujino.

« Donc si un homme venait en votre direction, attrapa votre menton et vous dit que vous êtes jolie, et qu'il aimerait s'amuser avec vous seul à seul, que faites-vous ? » à ces paroles, les gestes de la blunette accompagnèrent sa théorie. Shizuru observa sa comparse, et rougit quand elle vit son regard sur le sien. Oh si son agresseur était Natsuki, elle le suivrait n'importe où comme un petit chien.

« Ça dépend si il me plaît. » Rétorqua de manière taquine la demoiselle de bonne famille, alors que son domestique était sans voix face à cette réponse, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela.

« Non, non, non. Un: il ne faut pas rougir, cela donnera encore plus d'envie à votre agresseur de vous en prendre à vous ! »

« Ara, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si Natsuki se montre si brusque et viril avec moi, que j'en perds un quelconque raisonnement. Mais si un homme venait en ma direction, tu le feras fuir en une fraction de seconde. »

« Certes, c'est fort probable, cependant, au cas où que je ne sois pas là, comment réagirez-vous ? » Sans que le serviteur s'y attende, la châtain retourna son bras, elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur quand ses genoux s'affaissèrent sur le sol. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, et dire qu'elle maîtrisait toutes les subtilités des arts martiaux. Il fallait vraiment une mise à jour.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai fait mal ? » Questionna soucieuse Shizuru, alors que Natsuki bougea difficilement son épaule. Mais d'un air imperturbable en se relevant, elle ajouta :

« Non…pas du tout…ça va…j'ai rien senti….j'étais juste…surprise…mais c'est excellent comme attitude que vous avez eu. »

« Ookini, et si on allait près du lac pour se balader et profiter un peu du soleil ? » Suggéra avec entrain Fujino.

« Nous n'avons pas fini nos leçons. » La châtain dépiter par cette réponse peu romantique, fit la moue. Natsuki l'attrapa par les épaules, et la tient ferment afin qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper.

« Donc que faites-vous si je vous tiens de cette façon ? »

« Je pourrais par exemple t'embrasser sur les lèvres ? » Dit malicieusement le jeune femme aux rubis alors que son interlocutrice se mit à rougir intensément.

« Non ! Ici je ne suis pas Natsuki, mais un pervers, il faut vous défendre ! » La louve de nouveau atterrit sur le sol, et se tient son front. Elle lâcha un ah… elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette gracieuse et distinguée personne pourrait lui donner un coup de tête. L'esprit désorienté, la bluette se leva de nouveau du sol, elle avait même peur de refaire un autre séjour sur l'herbe.

« J'ai déjà pris des cours d'autodéfense, et je me suis retenue pour ne pas te faire du mal. Et j'ai appris d'autres méthodes plus douloureuses, un coup de genou à un endroit…plus bas, comme cracher au visage, et j'en passe. »

« Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas informé plus tôt ? » Déclara stupéfaite Kuga qui se sentit simplement idiote.

« Ara, tu ne me l'as pas demandé, et ça avait l'air amusant. » Amusant ? Le terme n'était pas adéquat. La louve attrapa le poignet de son employeur, et la retourna rapidement, puis l'enferma dans ses bras.

« Alors maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Kuga attendit des mouvements, qu'on lui marche sur le pied, un coup de tête arrière ou même morsure, mais rien. Elle semblait même s'inquiéter que le temps défile.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Shizuru, celle-ci avait le visage rouge, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait aucune crainte, mais surtout elle n'allait rien faire pour s'extraire de cette merveilleuse présence. Elle cacha même son embarras derrière sa longue chevelure.

« Je ne sais pas professeur. » Mentit la châtain qui se colla encore plus contre sa louve, qui fut cette fois-ci celle qui rougissait. Elle leva aussitôt les bras en l'air, et se recula avec un rire nerveux.

« Ah, et si on allait faire une promenade ? »

« Oui, volontier ! » Shizuru attrapa le bras de Natsuki et l'emmena vers le lac. Oui elle arrivait toujours à avoir ce qu'elle voulait, bien que la bluette ne se rende pas compte.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

**Natsuki:** ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on te nomme de sadique auteur.

**LMEUN** _outrée_: Quoi ? Pas toi aussi, déjà que des lecteurs commencent à me nommer reine du sadisme. J'ai vu pire que moi TT...

**Natsuki**: qui est-ce qui me fait martyriser avec Viola et maintenant Shizuru ?

**LMEUN:** mais c'était mignon avec Shizuru.

**Natsuki** _avec noirceur_ : Oh mais si tu le prends ainsi, faisons des cours d'autodéfense toi et moi...

**LMEUN** :Ok!

**Natsuki **_surprise_:...tu ne devrais pas trouver une excuse pour fuir comme les dernières fois ?

**LMEUN**: mais que quoi ? Non ! J'ai déjà une réputation de trouillarde...je vais essayer de l'effacer...enfin...je ne promets rien...


	15. Chapitre 15 Partage (Bonus n2)

Voici un autre chapitre bonus, je m'excuse du retard, j'avais totalement oublié de le publier, mais il faut dire qu'avec huit histoires en cours, un journal, une communauté, fanfiction n'est plus du tout ma priorité, de plus je vous avais prévenue. Aussi l'histoire prendra fin rapidement.

* * *

><p><strong>Partage ( bonus n°2)<strong>

Natsuki avait remarqué avec le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec Shizuru, que celle-ci était une personne remarquable de bonté, et de bonne intention. Toujours à sourire et à se soucier des autres. Elle était aussi intelligente, belle et très taquineuse, mais aussi elle savait se défendre si il le fallait. Elle en avait la parfaite expérience. Et maintenant, elle voyait sa compassion et tendresse. Jamais personne ne l'avait traité de la sorte à part sa mère. Juste penser à son enfance lui donna la déprime. Elle s'efforça à aller de l'avant, car regarder en arrière n'arrangerait en rien sa situation actuelle.

Shizuru était en ce moment dans les cuisines, à lui amener un repas, qu'elle avait raté par ce fâcheux moment de faiblesse qu'elle avait eu dans les salons des Fujino. Bien qu'elle insista fortement de ne pas se prêter à de telle futilité que son état de faim, son amie aux rubis était partie, quand son ventre se montra particulièrement tonitruant. C'était tellement honteux de sa part, elle avait pris l'habitude de ne pas manger pendant plus de dix heures d'affiler, et si il le fallait deux jours, tant qu'elle but, ce qui était nécessaire.

Soupirant de lassitude, la louve avait même souhaité accompagner son maître, non aller chercher elle-même son repas, et amener de force cette entêtée Fujino dans sa chambre, pour qu'elle se repose après son voyage de Kyoto. Néanmoins, la bourgeoise l'avait devancée dans sa démarche, et maintenant soupirant de nouveau, elle mit ses mains dans son visage. Quel piètre et abominable serviteur elle faisait. Ce n'était pas à son employeur de la servir, de s'occuper d'elle quand elle était évanouie, de la nourrir. Leur place s'était visiblement inversée à son désavantage. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle allait rendre l'appareil de cette bonté.

Et voilà la personne qui torturait ses pensées arriver dans sa chambre, avec un immense sourire. Dans ses mains se trouvait un plateau, une assiette, couverts ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. La jeune héritière mit le plateau sur les jambes de la bluette, qui se contenta de fixer sceptique le plat devant elle. Une sorte d'œuf brouillé avec oignon et petits légumes, tout cela en forme ronde avec une sauce rouge vif qui fit une sorte de U allongé, et deux O en hauteur. Depuis quand les cuisiniers de la maison faisaient de telle présentation si peu…culinaire et esthétique ? Mais de nature très observatrice, Kuga vit les mains de la bourgeoise et vit des mini coupures…

« C'est un smiley content, j'espère que tu le seras aussi en le mangeant. » Déclara enthousiaste la beauté de Kyoto qui reprit sa place aux côtés de sa louve.

« Un smiley content ? » Répéta troubler Kuga qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, elle chercha donc l'étymologie latine, grec puis anglophone. « Vous voulez dire le mot anglais smile, c'est-à-dire sourire ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un smiley, emoticones ? »

« Probablement ce plat que je possède actuellement ? » Dit avec peu de conviction Natsuki, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce plat au nom le plus atypique, et pourtant elle avait un grand savoir culinaire. Visiblement pas celui là.

« Mais non, les adolescents d'aujourd'hui, lorsqu'ils envoient des sms ou e-mail avec des sortes de petites images qui correspondent de leur émotion, colère, inquiétude, joie,… » À ces mots, le serviteur à la coupe garçonne fronça des sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé de E-mail ou sms, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, alors elle se mit à sourire maladroitement en observant son plat. Elle allait prendre sa baguette, mais fut devancée par la châtain qui l'en déposséda, et prit un morceau de l'œuf brouillé. Puis elle amena devant le visage de son amie. La dite observa Shizuru d'un mauvais œil.

« Je t'apprendrais tout cela s'il le faut. Allez dis : ah. » La louve surprise quand la baguette se rapprocha d'elle, elle se recula instinctivement, mais étant encerclé par un mur l'empêcha sa fuite futile.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis apte de manger par moi-même. » Protesta Natsuki qui voulait reprendre sa baguette, mais Shizuru ne semblait pas lui donner le choix quand elle la reprit à ses côtés.

« Ara non, je vais te le donner personnellement. Allez n'ait pas peur, dis : Ah. »

« No- » N'ayant eu le temps d'objecter, le plat força son entrée dans la bouche de la bluette qui soupirait…de nouveau. Vraiment cette femme était tenace, cela lui donna la migraine de se battre pour qu'au final elle perde à chaque fois. Quel était l'intérêt de se débattre si elle était à chaque fois perdante ?

Le regard brillant d'anticipation de Fujino finit par faire Kuga mâcher silencieusement son dîner, et l'avala sans dire le moindre mot. La châtain s'attendait visiblement à autre chose que ce silence, néanmoins son amie mangeait, et c'était ce qui importait le plus.

« Alors comment est le plat ? »

« Mangeable. Différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de consommer. Mais respectable dans son ensemble. » Répondit seulement la louve à la plus grande frustration de son amie. Elle n'avait jamais cuisiné pour quelqu'un à ce jour, et elle excellait en bien des domaines, mais la cuisine n'était pas l'initiation qu'elle avait apprise. Alors cuisiner pour Natsuki avait été un grand bonheur pour elle, et elle s'attendait à plus de réaction de sa part. Mais elle devait se douter que cette personne démunit d'émotion allait réagir de la sorte. Donc elle dégusta elle-même son plat et le recracha aussitôt dans sa main, puis prit un mouchoir et mit ce qu'elle avait dégurgité dans celui-ci.

« Eur…c'est dégu…euh…déroutant et pas très gustative. Comment peux-tu manger cette horreur ? Il y a trop de sel ainsi que des coquilles d'œuf. L'oignon est brûlé, et donne un étrange fumé. Mon palais est un feu. »

« Pour moi, le goût n'a pas d'importance, »

« Je l'ai bien constaté. Je vais jeter cette chose indescriptible à la poubelle et te ramener un plat plus comestible. Kannin na...» Natsuki attrapa l'assiette et engloutit tout son contenu à la plus grande consternation de la châtain, dont son visage se contorsionna par l'écoeurement.

« Natsuki…pourquoi ? »

« Car vous avez donné cette peine de me préparer ce plat, et même si cela ne vous parait pas conventionnel, juste savoir que vous vous êtes donnée cette peine pour moi, cela rend à mes yeux le repas le plus délicieuse que j'ai pu manger, enfin c'est subjectif. Jamais personne ne s'était donné la peine de me préparer un repas quelconque, donc merci infiniment de votre gentillesse. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. » Shizuru bouleversée par ses mots, retira vivement les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux, avant que son interlocutrice ne le remarque. Puis elle se mit à sourire. Elle allait apprendre à faire de meilleurs plats pour sa louve, elle se mit à rougir en pensant qu'elle devait être une bonne épouse pour elle.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

**Natsuki** _qui attend_ : Euh...il est où l'omake?

**Auteur**: il est parti en vacance.

**Natsuki **_dubitative_** :** ... tu as eu la paresse de l'écrire n'est-ce pas ?

**Auteur:** ... j'ai eu des réclamations, comme quoi je te martyrisais trop, que j'étais encore plus sadique que Viola. C'est n'importe quoi, tout le monde adore que tu souffres et pleure comme une fillette.

**Natsuki**: Je ne pleures pas comme une fillette! Et tes lecteurs ont raison, tu es folle.

**Auteur**: Ils ont pas dit folle ! Ok tu le prends ainsi, Viola !

**Viola **_extrêmement de mauvaise humeur_ : Quoi!

**Auteur:** Natsuki a dit que tu n'étais pas ass-hmmmmmm!

Les milles et une nuit qui fut tut, se fit traîner de force par Natsuki qui riait nerveusement en fuyant.


	16. Chapitre 14 : des soins aigre-douce

Une suite. Oui ! Courte ? Bouh ! Je sais…aussi j'ai décidé, j'écrirais Natsuki au féminin (sauf quand ce n'est pas Shizuru qui lui parle ou ceux qui savent son secret), mais lorsqu'elle se désigne, elle parlera uniquement au masculin.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 : des soins aigre-douce.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dans la modeste chambre de Natsuki.<em>

« Non ! Je resterai ici. » Déclara d'un ton ferme l'adolescente aux cheveux teinte paille.

« Mais- »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. » Coupa la demoiselle en mettant son doigt sur les lèvres de son amie afin qu'elle se taise. Défaite, la bluette abdiqua…pour l'instant.

« D'accord, mais vous dormirez dans mon lit. » Proposa avec simplicité le loyal serviteur. Bien que l'idée n'était pas agréable, son lit était horriblement inconfortable, contrairement à ceux des propriétaires des lieux. Son oreiller n'était pas mieux, très fin, et la couverture de la même épaisseur.

« Ara est-ce une proposition ? On s'est vues il y'a peine quelques heures. C'est la deuxième fois que tu fais toutes ces allusions avec ton lit. Et moi qui voulais que l'on fasse un peu plus ample connaissance avant d'en arriver à ce genre de chose…plus ''intime'' mais si c'est avec toi Natsuki, cela ne me dérange pas. Sois douce avec moi, je suis inexpérimentée mais j'apprends vite. » Rosissait timidement la Fujino, qui chercha à ne pas rire en voyant la réaction si expressive de son domestique, même si elle sut parfaitement le cacher rapidement.

« Quoi ? Comment ? Que voulez-vous dire ? » Il y avait réellement de l'innocence dans la voix, il semblerait que Kuga ne sache pas ce que veuille véritablement dire sa propriétaire. La buveuse de thé se mit à sourire malicieusement, ça allait être amusant de faire apprendre certaines choses de la vie à son amie…

« Tu sais quand un homme et une femme sont seul à seul, dans un lieu clos…particulièrement une chambre, dans un lit. Mais cela peut se passer dans une autre pièce, cela dépend de leur humeur. Sans oublier, qu'il y a cette attirance, voir alchimie, et qu'ils ont besoin de la partager, non de l'extérioriser en partageant de manière dénudée leur corps avec un intense effort physique qui donne de la satisfaction mutuelle. Mais de nos jours, cela fonctionne aussi entre deux femmes ou deux hommes. »

« … ? » Un penchement de tête sur le côté.

« Des relations sexuelles. Tu veux que je te décrive cela en détail ? » Finit par dire la châtain sans prendre de pincette. Quoi qu'elle dise, sa louve n'allait pas comprendre la subtilité.

« Non, ça ira, merci. C'est bon. Donc, des relations sexuelles ? Avec qui et qui ? »

« Natsuki veut me partager avec d'autres personnes ? Mou, je ne suis pas polygame, je ne pensais pas que tu étais ainsi… je suis trèèès possessive, surtout avec ma Suki... » Déclara d'un ton dramatique Shizuru.

« QUOI ! Non ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. » S'empourpra la princesse de glace qui comprit finalement, elle bougea furieusement ses mains de manière désordonnée, pour montrer que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'imaginé la demoiselle aisée à l'accent de Kyoto.

« Nous deux…on ne va pas avoir à faire…cette chose…car…on peut pas…jamais…non…je disais…enfin… je ne peux pas vous laissez dormir sur cette chaise des plus inconfortables. Et puis je vais dormir à même le sol, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi ; je dors très peu et dans n'importe laquelle condition. Donc je vous laisserais par conséquence mon lit. »

« Non tu es blessée, fatiguée et donc c'est moi de dormir par terre. Je ne te laisserai jamais dormir sur le tapis. »

« Il n'en est pas question oujou-sama ! Ce serait un affront envers votre personne, et je ne l'accepterai pas. Je vais parfaitement bien. »

« C'est Shizuru, et non oujou-sama ou Fujino-sama. » Rectifia la fille aux iris cramoisis.

« Je ne peux pas me montrer si familière avec vous...nous avons un rang, un statut. Et j'en ai grandement conscience et vous devriez aussi en prendre conscience. »

« Non, nous sommes amies avant tout. »

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'être votre amie...je suis simplement votre serviteur avant tout et rien d'autre. Et vous devriez vous y faire maintenant. »

« Natsuki…je ne perdrais pas espoir. Je ne laisserai pas un nom nous séparer de la sorte. Aussi, tu n'aimes pas pour m'appeler mon prénom ? Il n'est pas beau ? Je me le demande, car tu n'as jamais osé le prononcer sans honorifique. »Demanda peiner Fujino. Elle haïssait voir son amie se rabaisser de la sorte, comme si elle n'était pas une personne, mais un simple objet qu'on devait utiliser. Qu'importe le temps que cela allait prendre, elle ferait tout pour lui prouver qu'elle était exceptionnelle et humaine.

« Ce n'est pas ça Shizuru-sama, s'il vous plaît. Comprenez moi. Vous avez une vision différente du rapport avec les gens que celle que j'ai reçu, et je ne suis probablement pas le seul dans ce cas. Tous vos autres employés sont comme moi.»

« Alors je changerai coûte que coûte cette stupide mentalité. » La brune soupira, il était presque impossible d'engager un tel combat, et rapidement, la châtain allait faire la propre expérience.

« Bon, passons tout ceci pour cette fois-ci. Il semblerait que nous ayons notre propre obstination. Alors où je dors ? » Demanda la buveuse de thé en soupirant longuement.

« Dans votre lit ? » Essaya avec espoir la brune. Mais le regard tranchant et sans équivoque de son interlocutrice, lui prouva que c'était inutile de tenter cette parade. « …dans mon lit… »

« D'accord. Et toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sûre, on peux pas dormir dans le même lit. »

« Ara pourquoi ? Nous sommes toutes les deux des filles. Donc il n'y a aucun problème. » Questionna surprise la bourgeoise.

« Certes, mais je suis votre employé, et ce n'est pas justifiable. »

« Oh...je vois. Tu ne peux pas te contrôler, et tu as peur de profiter de moi pendant mon sommeil ? Alors que je serai totalement vulnérable et à ta merci ? C'est ça ? Natsuki est une véritable petite obsédée. C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'apprends un peu plus tous les jours sur toi. Ara, ara… »

« Quoi ! Non ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je suis votre employée et une personne de votre statut ne peut pas partager le même lit que moi ou même la chambre. » Énonça le plus sérieusement du monde la beauté sombre.

« C'est quoi ce bourrage de crâne ? C'est ma soeur qui t'a enfoncé ces idées saugrenues ? »

« Je-je connais juste ma place, c'est tout. »

« Et je connais la mienne, et c'est d'être à tes côtés quoi, que tu en disses. »

« Mais... »

« Ara, je pense avoir finalement compris où tu en voulais en venir. »

« J'en suis extrêmement soulagée oujou-sama que vous comprenez finalement la position difficile dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement. » Déclara la princesse de glace dont le poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules s'évapora.

« La raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas que je partage ton sommelier…C'est parce que je suis beaucoup trop grosse et tu as peur que le lit s'effondre sous nos deux poids ? » Commenta la demoiselle aux iris rubis qui se mit à renifler, en mettant ses mains devant son visage. Son interlocutrice resta bouche bée à cette remarque.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE :<strong>

**Auteur: **oh Natsuki, tu as Viola et maintenant Shizuru...deux différentes tortures.

**Natsuki** _en grimaçant_ : ce n'est pas amusant. Parfois je me demande d'où viennent tes idées pour cette histoire, car je ne comprends pas cette envie de me torturer...

**Auteur**: je me le demande aussi, mais les lecteurs adorent, alors je fais plaisir au peuple^^. Et puis pour cette histoire, j'avais imaginé une version moderne des chevaliers au temps du moyen âge.

**Natsuki** _suspicieuse_:...donc je suis le chevalier ?

**Auteur** : pff, bien sûr que non. Mais je peux dire que dans l'histoire, il y a : un chevalier, une princesse et un dragon.

**Natsuki** : rrr...je déteste cette histoire !


	17. Chapitre 15 employeuremployé ?

Merci de votre soutien, et continuer de suivre cette fic, bien qu'elle tarde en publication. Et que c'est possible que cela continue car j'ai d'autres projets d'écriture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 Une véritable relation employeuremployé ?

* * *

><p>« La raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas que je partage ton sommelier…C'est parce que je suis beaucoup trop grosse et tu as peur que le lit s'effondre sous nos deux poids ? » Commenta la demoiselle aux iris rubis qui se mit à renifler, en mettant ses mains devant son visage. Son interlocutrice resta bouche bée à cette remarque. Elle se mit à cligner des yeux, et quand elle vit convulsionner la bourgeoise, elle paniqua :<p>

« Hein ? Hein ? HEIN ! Non ! Non ! NON ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Et je ne pourrais jamais penser à cela un seul instant ! » Rétorqua aussitôt la louve à cette incongrue constatation. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire une réflexion péjorative et blessante à ses employeurs. Certes, elle pouvait le penser fortement, surtout pour une certaine tyrannique Viola, mais certainement pas pour Shizuru, qui était la gentillesse incarnée. Et puis elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était une très belle jeune femme, tout comme sa sœur.

« Hé bien, je vois, donc il semblerait que par pure gentillesse et galanterie envers ma personne. Tu utilises la subtilité pour ne pas me blesser dans ma fierté et orgueil c'est très honorable de ta part. Je ne le peux nier que cela me touche. Au final tu joues avec les mots, ainsi c'est ta manière détournée de me dire que je dois faire un régime car j'ai des formes disgracieuses ? Dorénavant, je ne boirais que plus du thé. » _Ce que faisait initialement la beauté aux cramoisis. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire de l'avouer._

« Non ! Vous êtes parfaite...aux proportions qui feraient pâlir n'importe lequel mannequin et toutes autres figures féminines. Vous êtes magnifique. Vraiment. » Dit la princesse de glace les joues en feux venant de remarquer ce qu'elle osait dire à son maître, elle n'avait pas le droit de donner son opinion, surtout sur ce genre de sujet qu'était l'apparence physique, c'était mal. La bluette ne comprenait comment cette femme arrivait à ce point à lui faire dire toutes ces choses, ou même à la faire réagir de la sorte. Cette réflexion fit sourire son amie qui enleva ses mains sur son visage ne faisant apparaître aucune larme. Cela surpris Natsuki, mais elle ne préféra pas commenter. Cela allait certainement se retourner contre elle.

« Ara je suis un ange, magnifique, qui est parfaite et qui a un corps de mannequin, tant de compliment pour me mettre dans ton lit et ça marche parfaitement ma Natsuki, tu es très douée. Ne prend pas trop ce genre d'habitude avec moi. Je succomberais à chaque fois. » Taquina la châtain en pinçant la joue de son amie, qui se recula vivement de cette soudaine proximité. Elle n'appréciait pas que l'on soit aussi proche d'elle, cela la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'être détachée. Et Shizuru s'employait sans aucune subtilité à briser toutes les barrières qu'elle essaya d'imposer entre elles.

« Shizuru ! Ce n'est pas mes intentions de vous mettre…dans…dans mon lit…de cette façon…si inappropriée. Je ne sais comment vous expliquer clairement mes intentions en votre égard, mais elles sont louables. Je vous en fais la promesse. » Bégaya péniblement rouge pivoine la bluette, qui se tenta vainement de masquer son embarras par la force de sa volonté, mais comment contrôler ces aspects ? Les rougeurs semblèrent difficiles à s'estomper... elle n'avait jamais appris à cacher ce genre d'émotion et devait commencer à le faire.

« Ara, voilà que tu m'as enfin appelé par mon prénom sans honorifique. Je suis si heureuse ! Je savais qu'un lit pouvait nous aider à cette tâche à nous libérer, et dans de possible autres domaines~ » La louve se mit à bouder en croisant des bras, ce qui fit rire joyeusement la riche aux rubis. Elle allait devenir plus accroc aux taquineries qu'à son thé.

« Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix, je vous laisse le côté droit et j'essayerai de ne pas vous toucher. »

« Je suis un peu déçue, mais je ne peux refuser une telle offre. Ah j'oubliais, comme tu portes ma nuisette, je devrais dormir toute nue à tes côtés. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ? C'est plus confortable pour moi, j'ai l'habitude de le faire, et puis il fait extrêmement chaud dans cette chambre. » Déclara la buveuse de thé avec un air taquin et en même temps sérieux. (C'est seulement notre protagoniste qui est capable de faire ce type de visage.) Natsuki semblait comme perdue dans ses pensées, avait-elle bien compris ce qui venait d'être dit ?

« Quoi ! C'est la votre ! Nuisette ? Moi ? J'ai ? Nue ? Dormir ? Vous ? Avec moi ? Ensembles ? Dans ce lit ? Toutes les deux ? Noooon ! Il est hors de question ! Jamais ! Non ! » Hurla la princesse de glace qui se reprit aussitôt remarquant le ton insultant qu'elle avait employé envers la bourgeoise. « Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas me montrer impolie envers vous en levant la voix. Mais c'est toujours non, sans vouloir vous blessez. » Shizuru se mit à réfléchir, et baissa honteusement le regard.

« Elle est si large que ça mon habit de nuit ? Et puis tu me trouves à ce point repoussante ? »

« Non ! Je vous l'ai dit vous avez un corps parfait...et vous êtes loin d'être repoussante ! »

« Tu sais, ce n'est plus la peine de me complimenter autant. Je vais partager ton lit quoi qu'il arrive. » Insista la châtain au plus grand désespoir de sa louve, qui avait l'impression d'être un yoyo. Elle commençait à en avoir la migraine. Et pourtant avec Viola c'était moins fatiguant mentalement.

« Oujou-sama ! » Réprimanda la beauté sombre les joues écarlates alors qu'elle avait bougé violemment de son lit le faisant grincer d'une manière assez étrange.

« Ara, c'est intéressant la manière dont tu cries mon nom. J'espère que ma mère ou les domestiques ne se méprendront pas sur ce que nous faisons dans ta chambre. Je vais sûrement entendre demain jaser les employés de maisons sur notre soi disant aventure nocturne. »

« Shi-shi-shizuru-sama ! Vous voulez me donner une crise cardiaque ou des cheveux blanc à force de me faire des peurs pareilles. »

« Ara. Non, jamais. »

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong> :

**Natsuki **_se fixant dans le miroir et hurla_ : Non c'est pas vrai !

**Auteur **_sursautant de peur_ : ça va pas de hurler de la sorte ! Euh…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Natsuki **: je regardais si j'avais vraiment des cheveux blancs. Et j'en ai trois ! Trois ! Je vais en avoir partout maintenant !

**Auteur** : c'est pas grave, ça fait un style ; j'en ai aussi. Et puis Shizuru t'aimeras toujours.

**Natsuki** : mais je parais encore plus vieille pour elle maintenant !

**Auteur **_avec un immense sourire_ : oh je vois…c'est pour Shizuru que tu t'inquiètes ?

**Natsuk**i _inerte_ : non.

**Auteur** : tu sais que si il y a un problème, tu peux passer par l'oreiller avec Shizuru.

**Natsuki** _balançant une brosse à cheveux qui frôla l'auteur et fit un trou dans le mur._

**Auteur** : mais que tu es susceptible…à les hormones…

**Natsuki **: la ferme !

**Viola** : qu'est-ce que tu as dit Natsuki ?

**Auteur **_murmurant la vengeance se mange froid_: Natsuki tu devrais avoir honte de proférer un tel langage, je suis choquée. Surtout en présence de Viola. Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment…traumatisée, je vais vous laisser pour reprendre mes esprits.


End file.
